Kaze no Stigma Season 2! -Is currently being revamped-
by AznAnimeFreak4life
Summary: Kaze no Stigma Season 2, you say? Well in this new rendition of the renowned Kaze no Stigma, the plot focuses more on the romantic relationship between both Ayano and Kazuma! They both go through many changes in learning more about one another, overcoming obstacles as a romantic two. Will the duo be able to handle the heat? *Ch.1-5 up*
1. KNS 2 Ch 1

**Ch.1~The Amused Wind and the Raging Flame**

**Author's Note [4/1/2014]: I am currently in the process of revamping this whole story. At the moment I am currently unable to continue this story, because I am not content with how poorly in the past I have presented this story to you my readers. I will be fixing grammatical errors and probably just rewriting scenes to make them sound clearer, make them flow better, but don't worry. The synopsis for every chapter and the story as a whole will remain the same. So if you are a new reader, I'm sorry to say you won't really see the "old" me when I was writing this, but at least the story will be clearer and more mature in a sense. (I will be posting the revision of each chapter, one at a time, so you guise won't have a whole glob to re-read.)  
><strong>

**Summary: Two weeks have passed since the grueling battle at Pandemonium and also the sweet moment that occurred at the Kannagi residence's pond between our two protagonists. Right after these two events, Kazuma was ordered by Jugo to go on a mission. Having not to receive many details on what and where Kazuma was doing/going, Ayano has been completely immersed in her thoughts, more-so her feelings for the contractor. Well let's see if anything gets sorted out for the Kannagi princess and if she'll get to see her charming individual, shall we?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kaze no Stigma~! ^ ^ Also, need I remind you, this is only merely a fanfict based off of my desires of what I wanted in KNS 2, and it is not the actual Kaze no Stigma Season 2. Thank you & enjoy c: **

* * *

><p>Looking at the tips of her scarlet colored hair, Ayano had just gotten out of the shower. Her mind was preoccupied with the memory that the one whom she held dear had left her. Two weeks. Two weeks have past since that one fujutsushi user, the one named Yagami, Kazuma was present with her, standing near the pond in the Kannagi courtyard, holding the tips of her hair, grasping them with such courtship. But now that man has gone, he said he would be back as soon as he was done with his affairs, but she longed for him. Her eyes drifted towards her window, in which she left wide open so she can feel the breeze, <em>feel the wind<em>. She slid down against the opposite wall, facing the window, wrapping her arms around her knees, hugging them tight. She buried her head into her arms.

_**Stupid Kazuma…**_ She thought to herself. _**He toyed with my feelings and **__**then **__**left... **__**even though it was for Otou San... But still!**__** And what did **__**he mean**__** when he called me "**__**P**__**artner" Like his partner in crime? **__**N**__**ah…sexual partner?**_Ayano blushed at the thought of her in Kazuma's bed. __**No, no, no...that's too degradin**____**g...**____**or did he mean hi**____**s...**____**his... **___**_**GIRLFRIEND**_**___**! **__Ayano's blush deepened, her mind fantasizing of what it would be like to be able to be dating the crimson-eyed man. When Ayano's mind snapped back into reality, her thoughts began to sour. _**N**__**o... no**__**, **__**he doesn't see me in that way.**__**H**__**e doesn't even love me- **__**in that manner.**__** For all I know he only cares for me as some distant cousin he has to protect because she's the **__**heir**__** of the Kannagi family. **_Ayano felt so- so pathetic._**Yea right…**_She thought to herself again _**… **__**Kazuma and I? Please.**___** I might as well **____**invest my feeling**____**s in **____**another **____**two-face**____**d**____**, perverted, **____**idiot. **___Ayano sighed._

Interrupting her self-pitying session, Ayano felt a gust of wind flowing from the outside of her window. Ayano's eyes widened. She quickly grabbed the closest article of clothing, a loose button-up collared blouse and rushed to dress herself before jumping out of her one-story window to greet none other than Yagami, Kazuma.

Even though her mind was currently filled with disheartening thoughts, her heart skipped a beat when she first caught sight of Kazuma, making his way towards the ground, towards her.

"Welcome home, Kazuma." A grin lining her face. Her eyes were beginning to get glossy with joy-filled tears.

Now settled on the ground, Kazuma made his way towards the young woman, but halted his movements as soon as he caught side of Ayano's bold outfit choice. _**Wow such ignorance. **_He chuckled to himself. He then finished making his way towards Ayano and (to Ayano's astonishment) greeted her with a warm embrace. Wide-eyed, but so in-still with the moment Ayano returned the embrace, not questioning whether the purpose for the warm greet was sincere or not.

Lowering his lips to her ear, Kazuma whispered. "You know... I'm quite fond of a woman who can greet me in an outfit as _bold_ as the one you're fashioning, Mistress Kannagi."

Steaming with anger like a wild piranha, Ayano pushed the contractor out of her arms.

"You filthy pervert! You and I can never endure a sincere moment without you going and doing idiotic things like this!" Ayano said while summoning her prized Enraiha.

"Ahaha, me? Princess, I'm certain the blame can easily fall on you this time. How can one not comment on your poor outfit choice- you're not even fully clothed. How dauntless." He smirked, knowing he was really riling up the enjutsushi user.

"Kazuma...!" Ayano growled. She then dashed directly for the fujutsushi user, who stood there and yawned as Ayano made an attempt at slashing him. Unfortunately for Ayano, his wind wall successfully blocked the hit.

"Nice try princess. In all honesty, we really need to work on your training again. The way you're coming onto _me_ with a direct attack is certainly not the way I have taught you to deal with your opponents."

Ayano scoffed. She averted her eyes. "I supposed you haven't changed at all. Even after..." Her mind drifted back to her earlier thoughts.

A look of concern appeared on Kazuma's face. He wasn't so fond of seeing the heir to the Kannagi so down.

"Hoy, Ayano."

"Hm?"

And with that Kazuma released a gust of wind as he lifted himself off the ground, away from the now enraged Ayano.

"KAZUMA! YOU BAKA." She screeched with all her might as she struggled to keep her blouse on.

"I'll see you later princess!" An amused grin laced the contractor's face as he fled the seen, leaving Ayano raging like a wildfire.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you all for reading! Anime and Manga have been quite a passion of mine for a long-while and with writing this, I hope to contribute a piece to the AnimeManga fandom! (: And again, I apologize for wanting to re-do this. I always say I'm proud of my work, but as one grows up, they look at their past and think of what they could've done- what the could've surely achieved. So, I'm doing this to help get my writing mojo back and to aid me in finishing this story. And in the end so I can be proud of what I have achieved when I do finish this story. Thank you all for the support and undertstanding!  
><strong>

**_[Rewritten on 4/2/2014 at 11:40pm]_**


	2. KNS 2 Ch 2

**Ch. 2~****A Lover's Brunch**

**Author's Note: This chapter is completely different from the old chapter 2, so enjoy!**

**Summary: About two days after that rather unpleasant reunion between the wind and the flame, Ayano was called upon her father to deliver Kazuma's pay for the low-key mission that he had just came back from completing. It was Kazuma's request that, it should be Ayano to whom would deliver his pay- personally. Now on with the chapter~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kaze no Stigma~! ^ ^ Also, need I remind you, this is only merely a fanfict based off of my desires of what I wanted in KNS 2, and it is not the actual Kaze no Stigma Season 2. Thank you & enjoy c:**

* * *

><p><strong><em>This is insulting. <em>**Ayano tapped her right foot with her arms crossed as she waited for a certain lofty-minded man to come meet her at the park. It had been nearly half an hour, and still no sign of Kazuma. Ayano sat down on a bench, defeated by her impatience.

"I just want to get this over with... where are you, you idiot." Ayano harshly muttered under her breath. She checked her cell. No texts or calls from the wind-user, stating that he may be running a little late- cut that, he was late. Very late. And Ayano, was peeved. She also looked at the time, which read 12:17 pm. She had woken up late that morning and took her time getting ready to meet with Kazuma in the later morning, but she had skipped breakfast, realizing she had taken too long. Her stomach growled. **_Maybe skipping breakfast... wasn't such a great idea. _**Another growl succumbed her. A couple walking past her, quickly hurried their steps, taking their amused giggles with them. Ayano's cheeks tinted a soft pink. **_Yea... not a great idea at all._**

"Princess!"

Ayano yelped as she was being grasped by a pair of mighty arms.

"About time you idiot." Ayano spatted as she was being lifted up into the earth's lower atmosphere.

"I apologize. I was dealing with-" He cleared his throat. "Other affairs."

Ayano looked at him quizzically. "Is that so?" She chuckled. "More important than your pay?" Ayano teased, dangling Kazuma's paycheck in the open breeze.

"Hey!" Kazuma warned. "Don't you dare."

Ayano gave him a smirk and a suggestive stare. "Oh?" Kazuma looked uneasy. "If you want your wage, you're going to have to treat me to an expensive brunch! And don't even for a second think that dropping me is an option. I'm holding your check and you're holding me, we are a one-package deal." A low growl then erupted from within the depths of Ayano's stomach. Ayano's blush deepened, resembling a ripe strawberry, causing Kazuma to burst out in laughter. "Shut up!" Ayano demanded.

After a few moments, Kazuma and Ayano landed in front of the ramen stand, the one they ate at, on one of their previous _date_ nights. Ayano looked up at Kazuma, giving him an annoyed glare.

"I said _expensive _Yagami! Not some cheap stop at a ramen stand!"

"The food here is of good quality and worth _my _buck. Order as much as you want! I'm sure by the end of our brunch, the bill would be as ample as the cost of some frufru diner." And before Ayano could retort. "I thought it would be nostalgic to eat at a place where we had a previous affair." Kazuma roze an eyebrow at Ayano, giving her a devilish like grin as he walked under the hood of the stand and took his seat.

Ayano scoffed, then took a seat right next to Kazuma. Still not satisfied, she held tightly to the paycheck in her hand. Kazuma noticed this and laughed it off in his mind, knowing he could easily take that flimsy piece of paper away from Ayano, but there's just something about messing around with the hard-headed heiress that just amused him. In a way, it was Kazuma's way of showing his affection for the girl. Affection? Was it really that? Kazuma strayed from the thought, not wanting to involve his heart in the delicate matter. Ayano was of importance in his life- but to what degree? He again tried to get his mind off such matters as the aroma of the ramen broth flooded his senses.

_After their late brunch..._

"I told you, you'd enjoy it better than some lavish restaurant."

"Quiet."

Kazuma was carrying Ayano home. It was around 2 pm.

"You ate seven full bowls of large-sized ramen! Along with two kettles of green tea! I'm quite amazed." Kazuma chuckled.

"I've never ate so much in my life-" Ayano mumbled.

"Unless it was desserts." Kazuma hummed. The hard-headed heiress gave him a sinful glare. Kazuma acted as if he was innocent.

_Now at the Kannagi estate..._

"Thank you for treating me to lunch." She handed the Fujutsushi user his check. "I'm glad you chose that place again, hehe." A light pink blush dusted her cheeks.

"I was quite famished myself-" Ayano gave him a look. "I mean, isn't it nice to revisit memory lane once in awhile? The pleasure was all mine and thank you for finally giving me my pay, twerp."

"Wha-" Ayano then received a flick to her forehead.

"Learn to have control over your emotions, Ayano. You won't become a decent swordsman, let alone the heiress of a noble family if you're not humble." He then gave her a slip of paper.

Ayano was defeated by Kazuma's words, but reluctantly took the slip. "What's this?"

"My number." Kazuma was amused by the scarlet maiden's blush. "I got a brand new cell phone, along with a brand new number. This phone will be for my recreational uses-" Ayano shot him a glare. "Not like that- basically for my important contacts. You're one of them."

Ayano felt her cheeks steaming. "K-Kazuma..."

"Text me tonight, so I can get your number inputted in. Oh! And in a few days, not sure when but, Kirika is planning a trip for us- meaning you and your friends, Ren, and I to go to the beach. She's repaying us for helping her with, you know. Our last big mission."

Ayano clearly knew what he meant. **_Pandemonium... _**"Alright! Haha." **_Why with Kirika though? _**The thought left Ayano's mind uneasy, but she shook it off. She was going to hit the beach! Along with her two close friends, great little cousin, and- the thought of her being with Kazuma was already tingling her fangirl senses.

"Wear something cute, okay?" Kazuma winked at Ayano before he lifted himself off the ground.

Ayano summoned her Enraiha. "Kazuma you idiot! Get back down here!"

The wind contractor smirked and then fled the scene.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>I apologize for not updating soon enough! I was dealing with end of the year school events and such. I'm going into my senior year for highschool coming up, so yea! Man, I remember writing this as an 9<strong>******th******** grader, haha. Time sure does fly! Since I'm on summer break now, I'll try to update faster, especially since this is revamping. Thank you all for the support! ****

**_[Rewritten on _****_6/24/2014 at 6:15pm_****_]_**


	3. KNS 2 Ch 3

**Ch. 3~ Sun Block & Bikinis, We're going to the Beach!**

**Author's Note: Revised! Same concept- sort of, but different ending/transitioning into the next chapter. (Chapter 5, is not Chapter 4. It is just an unrevised chapter.)**

**Summary: ****As Kazuma mentioned before in the previous chapter, Kirika and him had something planned for the gang (Meaning, including Ren, Yukari, and Nanase). They were heading for the beach! Will Ayano's relentless jealousy get the better of her? Will things spark between the two while there? Or will another event unfold, completely unexpected!? Read to find out.**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kaze no Stigma~! ^ ^** Also, need I remind you, this is only merely a fanfict based off of my desires of what I wanted in KNS 2, and it is not the actual Kaze no Stigma Season 2. Thank you & enjoy c: **

* * *

><p><strong>"<strong>Nee San?" Ren said, he was waiting in the hallway with Kazuma.

"Just a minute... Yukari can you tie the strap please?" Ayano bellowed form behind the bedroom door.

"Nanase, hand me the sun block will you?" Said Yukari.

"Ayee', Ayano Chan stop touching there!" Yelled Nanase.

Kazuma noticed the uneasy look on Ren's face, he was blushing.

"Ayano... hurry up! I don't have all day and Kirika's waiting in the car!" Ordered Kazuma.

Ayano retorted that last comment. _**Stupid Kazuma… why does he have to bring Kirika? **_

"Fine, hold up… we'll be right out!" Bellowed Ayano.

Kazuma started down the hallway. Ren followed suit.

"So is it true that Otou San asked of Kirika San and you to take us out?"

Kazuma sighed and ruffled Ren's hair as they stopped by the doorway.

"It's whatever. That old man gets what he wants and I get paid for it."

Ren chuckled, half confused, but just went along with it. Outside Kirika was waiting in the car. "Kazuma… tell those girls to get out of there right now! I got a case I need to follow up on, so hurry up. I'm afraid, I'll only be dropping you guys off at the beach!'

Kazuma gave her a simple nod and stuck his head back into the hallway from the entrance.

"We're going to the beach, not a gala! Let's go!"

"Coming!" The three girls shouted from inside of Ayano's bedroom. The door opened revealing one by one the three gorgeously dressed ladies. First was Yukari.

"Boys how do I look?" Said Yukari, blushing. She was wearing a yellow one piece bathing suit with skirt ruffles.

"Kawaii!" Ren chirped.

"You look great Yukari San." Kazuma said.

"Waaow! Arigato!" Yukari replied with a quick wink.

"How about me?" asked Nanase. She was wearing a green and blue swirl two piece.

"Amazing, Sugoi desu!"

"You look nice Nanase San." Kazuma said.

"Why thank you guys." Nanase smiled.

Ayano walked out of the room last. She first smiled at Ren then blushed at the sight of Kazuma.

"S-s-so… How do I l-l-look?" Ayano muttered aloud. She was wearing a white one piece that had a light pink Hawaiian flower printed on the left side of her abdomen.

"Nee San! You look wonderful!" Ren said clapping with approval.

"Ne, Kazuma! What do you think of Ayano Chan?" Yukari chirped.

Kazuma was surely taken aback by Ayano's appearance, anyone could tell by how he shifted his stance and had that adoring look in his eye.

"H-hey… Kazuma… can you stop staring at me like that?" Ayano said while trying to use her towel to cover herself.

"I don't know how to say it but…"

"But what?" Ayano asked.

"Say it! Say it!" Said Yukari and Nanase who were practically chanting the words.

"Nii San… Are you alright?" Ren asked.

"…I can't believe you finally wore something worth looking at!" Kazuma smirked and then grabbed Ayano's purse from her grasp and then offered to carry Yukari and Nanase's as well. "Meet you girls outside.

"He sure knows how to play hard to get..." Yukari mumbled, while holding Ayano by the shoulders, taking care to not let her rage get the best of her best friend.

Nanase sighed. "You really know how to pick'em Ayano."

Ayano shrugged. "Ha, believe me, I know."

"So you admit to having feelings for him? Hmmmmm?" Nanase joked, lightly jabbing Ayano's arm.

"Shut up." Ayano then followed after Ren towards the van. The two girls bursted into laughter, but quickly recovered after receiving a sharp glare from Ayano at the doorway and the two quickly hurried after her.

_On the road..._

"Kazuma, how long has it been since you've been to the beach?" Ayano asked out of sheer curiosity. Remembering, since Kazuma wasn't able to venture an amusement park as a child, she figured he didn't really get to do a lot of _family _related things. The two were sitting in the back seats, third behind Nanase, Yukari and Ren's section. So they had some privacy, where Ayano felt comfortable asking such a question.

"I've been to _a _beach, while I was away, but not here in Japan."

"Where?"

"In China." Kazuma answered simply, like it didn't really mean anything. Ayano however, knew it meant a lot to him. _**Tsui **__**ling... **_She saw the look in his eye when he said it. The way he said it sounded as such, but his eyes, they spoke a different story. Ayano sighed, not wanting Kazuma to dwell on his past.

**_At the beach..._**

"Amazing!" Ayano gasped, as she stretched her arms over her head while gazing at the azure ocean water.

"Beautiful and just in time too." Nanase commented.

"Can't wait to get in!" Yukari exclaimed. She then grabbed both Ayano and Nanase by their hands and three hightailed it towards the water.

"Girls, make sure you put on sun block, it's extra sunny out here today! Here, Kazuma you put some on too." Kirika said as she rubbed some sun block on Kazuma's smooth abs.

"Ahh, thanks Kirika! I'll make sure they put some on. Ren come, I'll put some on you."

"Mh, okay Nii San!"

In the water, Ayano and Yukari were playfully splashing water on one another, while Nanase sat on a beach towel reading a novel.

"Hey, Nanase San?" Kazuma said while pitching the umbrella up.

"Oh, Kazuma, what's up?"

"Doesn't it feel like a good day for a shark attack?"

Nanase gave Kazuma a look, then chuckled behind the covers of her book. "I'll be sure to keep out of the water then. You should warn the other two, no?"

"Nope, they're having too much fun."

Nanase made a shooing motion, knowing exactly what Kazuma was up to and she was fully into the idea he had in mind. "Go."

_In the water..._

"Yukari... how can I be cute like you?" Ayano wondered aloud, as she sat relaxed on an inflatable armchair. Yukari giggled, both amused and flattered. She swam around and laid her elbows on the edge of the inflatable.

"Every girl has that one thing that makes themselves cute." Yukari explained to Ayano like it was that simple.

"That's like saying 'everyone's special in their own way.' Yea, I get we're all unique and stuff, but... How does a girl like me ever compare to a girl such as yourself, in the cute department. I'm probably as cute as a wild boar." Ayano pouted, crossing her arms.

"Wild boars can be cute!" Ayano gave Yukari a look. "I-I mean they are!" The blondie reassured Ayano by flailing her hands to defend her opinion. Ayano chuckled and playfully edged Yukari off the armchair. What Ayano didn't know, was that Kazuma was below the inflatable.

"Kazuma San!?" Exclaimed Yukari as she realized she was in an orb of air, below the water's surface, with the man in question.

"Yukari San, stay down here until Ayano drifts to sleep, then head back to shore.

"Eh, but-" Kazuma gave her a wink and pointed above. "Ohhh!" Yukari giggled and slapped Kazuma playfully on the arm.

Above the water, Ayano was dozing off, not realizing that she was drifting farther out from the beach's edge. Kazuma was abusing his wind magic to push her out just enough so she wasn't too far, but far enough to make the scenario seem realistic.

Smacking her lips, the red-headed beauty woke up feeling dehydrated. Though, still droopy, her eyes stung at the first sight of the sunlight. It was already mid-afternoon. She then twisted her head the other way, away from the light. "It's unusually hot." Ayano rasped. She then sat upright, then smacked herself back down when she realized that she had drifted too far out. The beach's edge was barely insight and without thinking she attempted to row her way back.

"Kazuma! Help!" Ayano shouted towards the shore, though she caught no sight of him. She spotted the other three, but they didn't seem worried at all that Ayano had drifted away. _**What is this... Wha- **_Ayano whimpered when she felt something skid across her hand. _**It can't be... **_"Ren! Nanase! Yukari!" Ayano pulled her entire self onto the inflatable, hugging her knees. "Help!" She wailed. Suddenly, a current came overhead and knocked Ayano off the inflatable. Not expecting that to happen, Kazuma quickly swam to Ayano's rescue.

_At the shore..._

"Welcome back you tw- Kazuma! What happened to Ayano?" Nanase gasped. Yukari and Ren rushed over to see that Kazuma was carrying Ayano, whom seemed unconscious, in his arms.

"She was knocked out cold by an oncoming current. I wasn't looking out for her... I was being neglectful. I'm her bodyguard first, this wouldn't have happened, if I'd just stick to what I am supposed to do." Kazuma laid Ayano onto the fold-out chair, that Nanase cleared for her.

"Nii San, you just wanted to have fun... Otou San just wanted you to have fun with us!" Ren reassured.

Kazuma began dialing Kirika to pick them up. "I guess I took it too far." He paused. "Kirika, come back to the beach, there's an emergency." He then went off on details about what had occurred. After he'd hung up, he lowered himself and took Ayano's hand in his. "There's a fine line between having fun with those you _care_ about and then putting them _in_ danger."

Ren stood with his brother. Nanase and Yukari stood silently with the two brothers, as they waited for Kirika to arrive. Kazuma squeezed Ayano's hand in his, as he held it to his lips. _**I'm sorry...**_

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you guys again for everything! I wouldn't be here typing this right now, if it weren't for you all! So thank you guys again. I apologize for the hiatuses, but this time, I think I may have found a new inspiration in trying to finish this up! So, look forward to more revised content (:<strong>

_**[Rewritten on 8/12/2014 at 6:41pm]**_


	4. KNS 2 Ch 4

**Chapter 4~ A Little Thinking, Listening, and Consolation**

**Summary: In the last chapter, the gang, on request of Jugo, were sent to frolic in the sun at a day at the beach. However, things took a turn when-in Kazuma's book, a seemingly harmless prank was to be done to Ayano, went wrong. Now the red-headed heiress is recovering and let's see how the wind user is coping.**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Kaze no Stigma~! ^ ^ Also, need I remind you, this is only merely a fanfict based off of my desires of what I wanted in KNS 2, and it is not the actual Kaze no Stigma Season 2. Thank you & enjoy c: **

* * *

><p>"<em>Save me... Kazuma..." A faint female voice called out to him. Kazuma roamed on forward, searching for the source of it.<em>

"_Tsui ling?" _

"_Save me!"-_

"Kazuma?"

The Fujustsushi user woke up abruptly. "Ren? Ren... what is it?"

"You were acting up in your sleep, so one of the hand-maids asked of me to check up on you... You okay, Nii San?" Ren asked with a concerned look on his face.

"I-it's nothing, don't worry about it." Kazuma began rubbing his face to wake himself up. He was invited to stay overnight at the Kannagi residence, due to have been worried about Ayano's condition. "How's Ayano doing?"

"She's still sleeping." Ren lowered his voice a bit. "It wasn't your fault Nii San..."

A sour smile appeared on Kazuma's face. "I know, but I shouldn't have took her that far out, away from the shoreline. _I _was the one who put _her _in danger. I should have known better."

"Nii San..." Ren sat himself upright on the bed, next to Kazuma who positioned himself, cross legged, next to him. Kazuma put his arm around Ren.

"You know, I shouldn't even be venting to you about things, such as this." Kazuma chuckled. "But I know you've had your fair share of losses." Even the sheer thought of Ayumi, pained Ren. "You still miss her don't you?" Ren nodded. Kazuma knew his little brother was trying his best not to let his wall drop. "It's alright, Ren. I, too have my moments." He sighed, then tightened his arm around Ren. "Losing the love of your life... even before the two of you could even begin a life together, is truly a burden you'll just have to live with."

"Even so... they make us who we are today. I will try my best to continue my life and make the best of it! B-because that was what she wanted... She, herself wanted to be able to live life, so I will not waste mine. I will do my best for her." Ren muttered.

Kazuma broke out into a genuine grin. "Couldn't have said it better myself..." He then heard footsteps rushing down the hall.

"Nee san!" Ren chirped. Kazuma asked for Ren to go back to his bedroom, while he went to see what was going on. And with Ayano, that could be anything.

"Yagami Sama, I'm afraid you cannot enter Lady Ayano's bedroom." One of the hand maids whispered to him, as he stood out in the hall, in front of her door.

"Why is that? Is she alright?" Kazuma's voice rasped.

"Lady Ayano's chi seems to be unbalanced, due to being out cold for too long and then minor sun stroke."

"Ahh, is there a house doctor in right now, tending to that?"

"Indeed. And actually, Jugo asked for you earlier. You should go see what he needs. I'll come alert you, when she seems stable-" A groan from the Enjutsushi user erupted from inside of the room.

"Kannagi San, you're going to have to stay focused. Focus all of your energy towards your core. All of your power towards your center."

Kazuma nodded at the hand maid, knowing that it was one of the Kannagi's specialized house doctors who specialize in the wellness of magic users. He then shrugged and headed off towards the meeting room of the household. He was hoping that the old man wouldn't be too rough on him.

**_In the meeting room..._**

"Kazuma."

"Jugo..."

"How was your rest? Good? I had made sure that you received the finest guest room in the household."

"It was... fine." Kazuma cleared his throat. He was hoping not to rear his thoughts on the _nightmare_ he had woken up from.

"Now, I know that you know why we are both here."

"Yes."

"I will be deducting part of your wage from today's outing, on behalf of Aya-"

Kazuma slammed his fist onto the floor.

"Kazuma... what seems to be the problem?" The elder then took a sip of his oolong tea and eyed the wind user intently.

Kazuma kept his head low, his fist grinding into the wood.

"Now, now, let's not add on to more of your de-"

"Ayano is not property- she is not some type of debt to me."

"To you, eh?"

"Yes. So I will not accept your pay for today. Not because I shouldn't because it would seem immoral of me, but because..."

"Because of what, Kazuma? We all know that you are only Ayano's bodyguard and nothing more, _right_?"

"But you- you, you old geezer, want us to be _something more_! Don't you consider my feelings? How I feel about any of this at all!?"

Jugo continued to eye Kazuma, but made no means in replying.

"I don't like this."

"But you want it, Kazuma. I know that you are fond of my daughter, quite fond of her. You're just afraid."

"I am never afraid. I vowed to myself that I'd never be afraid of anything, in order to protect those whom I care about!"

"You're afraid of love Kazuma." Jugo chuckled. "It's as simple as that."

The Fujutsushi user froze.

"Kazuma, I was a young man like you too. I know what it's like to be in love, I mean, I almost died for love myself, heh." Jugo looked down at his legs, remembering the night he rushed himself towards the hospital to be with his terminally ill wife, but instead got into a car accident which lead to his immobility as of today.

Kazuma had an sympathetic look on his face.

"You know, Kazuma, before... I did throw my money at ya' in wanting you to get closer with Ayano. Yes, I do admit to wanting you to be with her in the end, just so you can return to our family. Yes, I only saw you as an asset of the Kannagi." Jugo paused. "I'm sorry if this is too much for you."

"No, Jugo. We're both adults here, continue."

"The thing is Kazuma, whether you'd like to think it, or not, you are still a Kannagi. Maybe not on the outside, but on the inside... blood is thicker than water, my boy. And in truth I should have done my best to prevent your expulsion from the clan. Your father, my brother, was such a stubborn man. However, you may not have grown up to be the man that I see so much in, if it weren't for what had occurred. I am sure your father even thought the same. You've lived, Kazuma and you've learned." Jugo took another sip of tea.

"Jugo, getting to the point, what is it are you trying to tell me?"

"You're still living Kazuma. You have a whole life ahead of you and I know you do not want me to meddle in on what you want to do with your life. So as of now, I am releasing you from your contract. You are no longer bound to the Kannagi's as Ayano's bodyguard. If, that is what you want that is?" Jugo laughed. And Kazuma, too joined in.

"I've gotta make a living old man, I think I might as well keep that job."

"Oh? Heh, you think you're finally ready to settle down? Marry my daughter!"

"Not _that _ready, but just know Jugo, that I just want the relationship between Ayano and I to continue with how it is naturally. Yes, your spontaneous little trips bring out the best in the both of us, since there isn't much action (A/N: Battles, Youma, etc.) nowadays. But for now, just let things happen."

"Do you think you're ready to embrace another?"

Kazuma wavered a bit in answering, but eventually came to with an answer. "I still have a lot of healing to do, however, maybe Ayano will be my bandage. Be aware that you are right. I do care for Ayano, I am possibly falling for her and I am learning to accept that fact. I am just now, waiting for her to come into terms with her own feelings. I want what is best for your daughter and I hope that in the end that you will not see it as benefit for the clan if we do end up together, but for the benefit of your daughter's happiness."

Jugo smiled a genuine smile. "Get out of here, my boy, before you put me in my place. Go check up on her."

**_On his way towards Ayano's room..._**

Kazuma surprised himself that evening and with the thoughts of the almost fatherly-son conversation he had with Jugo earlier, still fresh in his mind, he quickened his pace.

"You may enter, Yagami Sama." Said Ayano's personal hand-maiden, Yuri San. She was keeping an eye on Ayano, to make sure that the heiress healed well.

"Thank you." As Yuri San left the room, closing the door behind her, Kazuma obliged himself to sit at the chair that was positioned by Ayano's bed. He stared longingly at her. Her face, pale, but slowly regaining color. He also noticed the glowing of Ayano's core. A white orb surrounded in crimson aura.

"Ayano..." Kazuma murmured, while cautiously grasping Ayano's right hand in his. This caused Ayano to awake. With her eyes fluttering open, her golden brown orbs meeting his ruby red.

"K-Kazuma...?"

"Yea, heh, it's me."

"Kazuma..."

"I am so sorry..." Kazuma got onto his knees, as he slipped out of the chair and onto the floor. His elbows on Ayano's bed. His arms around her one arm.

"Kazuma? Don't worry hehe, I'm fine!"

"You weren't... you're not..."

"Not yet, don't worry, the doctor said I'll be up and about in no time! I just need to do this chi therapy for a couple more days. So please, don't worry... it hurts me to see you so worried, especially about me."

"It was my fault though."

"Don't blame yourself. You were only trying to have fun. Ren explained everything to me-"

"Everything?" Kazuma interrupted, hoping it didn't include what he had discussed with Ren, earlier that evening.

"Wha? Just about what had happened today? Why?"

"Nothing, haha."

"Hmm? Well, okay..." Ayano averted her eyes, as she was coming into the terms that Kazuma was still holding on to her hand and that he was on _his _knees for her, practically looking like he was begging for her forgiveness. However, the gesture of him still holding on to her hand, was making her heart race and she was hoping to Kami, that he would not notice. A light blush stained her cheeks.

"Hey look, there's some color coming back to your face. Let me check." Kazuma then placed the back of his left hand on Ayano's forehead, causing Ayano's blush to deepen about two more shades. Kazuma then dropped his hand and got up to get a cool towel, which was on Ayano's desk. He then sat back down in the chair, scooted closer and placed the towel on her forehead. "You were feeling warm and your forehead was damp."

"O-oh? Thank you, Kazuma." Ayano awkwardly smiled, causing Kazuma to chuckle.

"I'm going to head out now, but if you need me, I'm down the hallway." Kazuma got up and head towards the door, but was halted by the heiress' voice.

"Really?- I mean, why?" _**Crap... I shouldn't be that excited**. _Ayano internally face palmed herself.

"To make sure you were okay and it's too late for me to return home anyhow."

"It's never too late for you to return home."

Kazuma smirked. "Can't you let a guy just sincerely worry about you?"

"Pft, just go Yagami."

"Your wish is my command, Princess." And with that, Kazuma left, leaving Ayano flustered with her emotions.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>WHOO. That's a wrap- not literally, still a lot more chapters to revise, to go. However, I will not give up! I am so, super proud of this chapter! I am finally allowing what the previous author had most likely wanted for Kazuma and Ayano, to be able to continue on, on their path to evolving, emotion wise. Anyhow, look forward to the next chapter!<strong>**

**_**[Rewritten on 11/24/2014 at 6:12 pm]**_**


	5. KNS 2 Ch 5

**Chapter 5~ The Other Woman**

**Author's Note: Just like what was said in my author's note, most likely completely different plots/concepts for the earlier chapters! Enjoy. (:**

**Summary: In the previous chapter, Kazuma had woken up from a _nightmare _of some sorts. The voice that was calling out to him, was his former flame. Later in that evening he has a very heartfelt and deep conversation with Jugo about his past and also of how he wants to pursue a relationship with Ayano, with no catches. Just pure honest feelings. **

**By now the heiress to the Clan has fully healed and with that the household is in high spirits. Let's see how our red-headed maiden is doing, shall we?**

****Disclaimer: I do not own Kaze no Stigma~! ^ ^ Also, need I remind you, this is only merely a fanfict based off of my desires of what I wanted in KNS 2, and it is not the actual Kaze no Stigma Season 2. Thank you & enjoy c: ****

* * *

><p><strong><strong><em>At a local cake shop (Ayano's favorite)...<em>****

"Ayano Chan... you've just come back to us, don't let us lose you again..." Yukari had a worried grin on her face. Ayano was currently eating her weight in sweets.

"Ayano, you shouldn't let your guard down. What if Kazuma comes in here with another beautiful woman, like last time, hm?" Nanase teased. Ayano stopped abruptly, gulping the last of a crème puff, she had forked into her mouth. She shook her head.

"Please, Catherine!? Kazuma would've never went for her type! At any rate..." Ayano's maiden-in-love face, had then begun to appear, causing Nanase and Yukari to squeal in delight.

"What happened!?" Exclaimed the two, after asking ridiculous questions, eventually just getting to the point of what they wanted to know, which was, what had gone on between the two, while Ayano was absent from school and had Kazuma to look after her.

"Well... I can feel that... we've gotten closer?" Ayano murmured, blushing red. As red as the maraschino cherry on Yukari's sundae. The two shippers of Ayano and Kazuma's relationship, shrugged back into their seats, unamused.

"You always say you two are getting _closer_, but nothing ever happens to you two anymore!" Nanase then began sipping on her chocolate mousse milkshake.

"Ayano Chan, I think you should step it up a notch, girl!" Yukari chirped. Ayano eyed the two of her friends. She then slouched in to her seat, imprinting worried looks on her friend's faces.

"Look guys, I will never be as cool and calm as Nanase. And I will never be as cute and stylish as Yukari."

"Listen Ayano, do you see boys flock to us?" Nanase laughed.

"It's who you are that makes boys fall for you. You're a very special gal, Ayano Chan!" Yukari giggled.

"Then why hasn't Kazuma said anything yet?" Ayano peeped. She received blank stares from both of her friends. The though of _She is so dense... _popped up in both minds. Just then the door to the cake parlor and in came a gorgeous looking couple. All eyes were on them. All eyes except for Ayano's who was immersed in eating her pastry.

"A-Ayano Chan!... It's..." Yukari mumbled.

"Ayano, it's Kazuma." Nanase obliged, finishing Yukari sentence. Confused, Ayano looked up, with her fork in her mouth and there he was. Kazuma.

"W-W-WHAT!?" Ayano blurted out, almost instinctively. Kazuma glanced at Ayano's booth and smirked. He then led himself and the lady on his arm to where Ayano and her friends sat.

"Greetings, Ayano Sama and company." The woman smiled a cheeky smile.

"K-Kazuma..." Ayano hopped up out of her seat and grabbed Kazuma by the wrist and dragged him out of the shop. Leaving the woman and her friends staring out the window of the shop, a look of sheer uneasiness, on their faces. "Why in the hell is Misao here with you- Why is she with you!?"

Kazuma cleared his throat. "She asked to accompany me today." He paused and averted his eyes, scratching his chin. "And later on tonight." He then focused his attention back on the almost hysterical looking Ayano.

"You can't... No. She does not owe you anything! She has already repented for her sins and is continuing to do so!" Ayano thwarted a finger at the man whom she always described as a perverted player.

"Dear Ayano, that isn't your call to make. The night of her surrender, I let her live and be off with lesser consequences for her actions. She made a promise to me that night with her personal debt to me and on her own accord."

"Please." Ayano scoffed. "You basically stared her body down!" Kazuma took a step toward the red-headed beauty and then lowered his head to whisper into her ear.

"Her body isn't as voluptuous as yours." Ayano froze at the spot. Her cheeks quickly staining a deep pink. Kazuma then made his way back into the shop and escorted Misao and himself out, leaving Ayano to stare at the couple as walked down the sidewalk. Yukari and Nanase joined their distressed friend, outside of the shop.

"Ayano..." Yukari laid a hand on her friends arm.

"You know, Ayano. As much as I love you and Kazuma together, I can't keep seeing you get hurt like this." Nanase sighed, crossing her arms.

"I'm going home..." Ayano shrugged, going in the opposite direction of where Kazuma and Misao headed off to.

"Was I too blunt?" Nanase questioned, turning to Yukari.

"Honestly, maybe it's what she needed to hear. And I am really surprised she didn't run off after him." The blondie nodded in agreement with her blue-haired friend. The two gave each other a weak smile and walked back into the shop to pay for theirs' and _Ayano's _orders.

**_At the Kannagi estate, by the pond outside..._**

"He loves me. He loves me not... He loves me. He loves me not... He loves me. He loves me..." Ayano pouted, having to have received another negative omen. She threw the petal-less garden lily onto the small pile of accumulating lost hope she had in wanting to know if her dearest had true feelings for her. "There's no use... Maybe we are destined to only be friends... _partners..._" She sighed slowly lying herself down on the bed of grass beneath her. She stared up into the sky. The sunset was lovely, like always. The cool fall breeze blowing overhead. _**I'm not 12 anymore... These love superstitions don't mean anything significant... Then why do the results... Why do I... Why does he... **_The Enjutsushi user closed her eyes. "I wonder what he saw in Tsui ling... What did she do to make Kazuma fall for her..."

**_At an exquisite restaurant..._**

"Aren't you going to answer your phone? It's been buzzing since we got here." A look of concern stained Misao's light complexion.

"I don't think it's anything too important. Jugo gave me the week off, so no missions. It may be Ayano trying to get a hold of me, though." He chuckled, taking another sip of his wine. "Ooh, that's got a kick." Misao giggled.

"Kazuma Sama- Kazuma... You're not... We're not actually going to-" Kazuma smiled.

"It's up to you. I don't want to take something that should be done between two people who love each other, away from someone who isn't even ready yet. However, in no way am I truly bound to Ayano. We're not truly _seeing _each other. So to me, this deal is whatever at this point." Kazuma then took another sip of wine.

"In that case... Well, I hope that you at least enjoyed our day together."

Kazuma laughed. "I did." He paused, taking out his cell phone. Instead of a text it was a phone call from Jugo's secret line. Abruptly getting out of his chair, Kazuma gave Misao a quick gesture before heading of into the reception area of the restaurant. "Hello, Jugo?"

"Kazuma! Where have you been!?"

"I've been out with the Fuga Clan's daughter. Why? I thought I had no missions to take care of this week."

"Kazuma, listen to me... Ayano. She's been kidnapped." Staring blankly into space, Kazuma's jaw dropped and sheer rage began to pulsate through his being.

"I'll be conducting my own search, in the meantime, have Kirika look out for any signs of Youma or whomever else in the area."

"I am already on that. Good luck Kazuma and bring back my daughter!"

"I will." And with that Kazuma rushed to notify Misao and called a cab for her, while he, himself headed out into the night, searching for the missing heiress.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Another chapter finished! This is <strong>**apart of**** the Misao/Lapis arc, which are chapters ****6-8 of the original content of KNS Seasons 2! So I hope that kind of ties in what is about to go down. Hope you guys are taking a liking to these new revamped chapters. I know that it may seem confusing for now- especially for my new readers, but everything will make sense in due time. Just know, that not everything is truly in place as of now, but it WILL be! (:****

****Until next time, look forward to the next chapter!****

****_[Rewritten on 11/25/2014 at 2:31 pm]_****


	6. Chapter 7

**Ch.7 ~ Save me Kazuma!**

**Summary: In the last chapter, Ayano had suspicions that Kazuma was having a girlfriend, turns out that person was Misao, and in fact, they weren't even going out at all! Misao was to, that night, fulfill the promise that she had made to Kazuma the night after that Michael "Angel" kid was defeated. Ayano was totally against this, so Kazuma gave Ayano two options, either he sleeps with Misao that night or Ayano herself. Ayano had a hard time making a decision, but decided to have Misao spared and have herself… for Kazuma's midnight mistress. Before anything could happen, Ayano demanded that she'd go freshen up first and Kazuma agreed, so both of them went their separate ways that morning and decided to meet each other later in the evening. But while walking home, Ayano had an encounter with an unknown mistress and was abducted! Now on to the story :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kaze no Stigma! ^ ^**

**[In Kazuma's hotel suite…]**

Kazuma has just taken a shower and is now getting his clothes and bed ;) ready for tonight.

"Ahh… must make everything comfortable for Ayano tonight!" Kazuma said as he wisped some flower petals around the room. After that Kazuma put on some cologne, so that he may smell good for when Ayano comes over. But, just when Kazuma was about to call the limo service to pick up Ayano, His cell began vibrating.

"Hello, Old Geezer? What's the problem now?" Kazuma said with an irritated look on his face, while staring at his watch.

"Yagami, Kazuma! Have you seen Ayano at all today!" Jugo said with a serious voice.

"What do you mean, well yea I saw-"

"You did? Is she there! May I speak to her!" Jugo said as he cut off Kazuma.

"No… Jugo, she is not here with me, I only saw her this morning… and I was supposed to meet her in about an hour." Kazuma replied.

"Oh… well… Ayano… I'm afraid… I'm afraid that Ayano has gone missing…" Jugo said, his voice cracked a little.

"What!" Kazuma yelled as he jerked his way out of the bathroom and crashed into the hotel window. He was now hovering over the city.

"Jugo! Do you have any Intel on where she may be?" Kazuma said as he was furiously hovering the city for any sign of Ayano.

"No, not yet… I am currently having Kirika San over to discuss the matter of how we should go about this, you know, on how we should go on about the search." Jugo replied.

"Fine, okay… I'll go search the outskirts of town okay?" Kazuma said as he headed towards the forest.

"Okay, good luck and bring my Ayano home… cuz there's no one like my Ayano…" Jugo said as he started weeping.

_**Oh… old geezer not the tears! -.-; **_"Okay Jugo, don't cry about it, I'll make sure she returns home safely." Kazuma reassured Jugo as he hung up the phone.

Kazuma, over after about 2 hours, is still searching for any signs of Ayano in the forests and mountains. _**Where in the hell is she! Who in the hell took her! And when I found out who, I will certainly rip this guy into- **_Kazuma thoughts were cut off, as he sensed Ayano's presence, which was near-by from where he was at.

Finally at the place, Kazuma slowly landed on the ground and looked upon his surroundings, he was in the deep forest. Kazuma was sure he had sensed her here, then he caught something unusual, he was in the forest but he felt like, there was something in front of him. Then, without warning, his hands slowly came up to feel what was in front of him and sure enough he felt something. _**Hmm… someone is trying real hard to hide something… **_Kazuma said as he shot a blade of wind through the unknown field, but it wouldn't budge.

"Well, then I guess I'll have to go harder!" Kazuma said as he shot 5 blades of intense wind, but the field just wouldn't give in.

_**Ugh… I guess I'll just have to use 'that' again, will I?... **_Kazuma said as he started wallowing up all the wind spirits, he annunciated the chant as he called upon the powers of the wind lord. After all that Kazuma sent a blade of wind and this time the field opened up with no resistance.

"Oh, so that worked for you, huh?" Kazuma retorted as he walked through to the other dimension. Now inside the vertex, Kazuma felt relieved to feel that Ayano was still alive. He then proceeded down the narrow hallway. On the walls there were somewhat, familiar designing patterns on the wall, he then shrugged _**… this seems oddly familiar… **_Kazuma thought, as he kept his senses on high alert for anything suspicious.

"Aaaah! What are you doing! Noo! Please stop!"Said a familiar voice. Suddenly, Kazuma coincidentally found out at that moment that this place was… _**Bernhardt's! **_Kazuma began running down the hallway and stopped upon the large doorway before him, he didn't even bother to open it, he just sent a blade of wind flying. Now inside the room, Kazuma came upon a horrific scene.

There she was, Ayano. She was tied up on a pole, bruises on her left and right arms/ankles and there was a scratch upon her right cheek. She was apparently knocked out at the moment. Kazuma walked closer, then caught sight of a shadow in the corner.

Now filled with rage and without thinking, Kazuma quickly sent a blast of wind towards the perpetrator, who quickly apprehended the deadly blast.

"You… You… Come on out! You God Damn son of a Bitch!" Kazuma yelled as he glared at the figure within the shadows.

The figure didn't move, but said only this, "So… I guess _you_ don't _love_ me anymore, huh? Kazuma…?

Kazuma's eyes quickly widened. "Tsu-Tsu-Tsui Ling!" Kazuma said as he took a few steps forward, but came to halt. "Or is it… Lapis now, right?"

Stepping out of the corner it appears that the abductor in question was, in fact Lapis. "Kazuma, no it is really me, your beloved Tsui-ling, I have returned, see… look into my eyes and tell me that I am not."

Kazuma walked forward and stopped at least about 3 feet away from the woman. He then began searching her for any weapons and sensing her for any intention to kill, but there was none. Then he looked into her eyes, a loving color of green. _**It was Tsui-ling! **_Kazuma thought as he walked towards her with open arms, but just as he was about to hug her, Ayano came to and yelled at him. "Stop it Kazuma!" Kazuma obediently came to a halt, upon hearing Ayano's voice.

"Oh!... Ayano! You okay?" Kazuma said as he walked up to her.

"Don't start being all happy and sentimental now! Kill her!" Ayano said attempting to point a shaky finger at Lapis/Tsui-ling, but couldn't since she was restrained by heavy metal chains.

"Why? That's Tsui-ling, she wouldn't do something like this..." Kazuma said air-headedly.

"Are you serious? Look at the facts Kazuma! She is the only one here and we're in some sort of dimension! It has to be the work of Lapis!" Ayano yelled, trying to change Kazuma's mind.

"Or it could be Bernhardt!" Kazuma insisted.

"No! I'm serious! Please Kazuma, it is her! She just did this so that she can lure you here and then finish you off once and for all while you're weak and vulnerable. And she's acting like Tsui-ling, so you could have a soft spot for her and so you can lower your guard down." Ayano pleaded, tears rolling down her cheeks.

Kazuma stared at her then looked upon 'Tsui-ling'. _**Who do I trust? Who needs me more? Who do I love the most?**_ Many thoughts ran through Yagami, Kazuma's head, but then after a few moments, had succumbed to an answer.

_**I am so sorry Ayano… **_"Tsui-ling! I choose you! I love you so much and I have been waiting for this moment my whole life!" Kazuma gladly declared.

Ayano was now sobbing in sorrow and frustration. "Kazuma! –hiccup- Kazuma, you big idiot! Kazuma I hate you! Why! Ka-zu-ma!..." Ayano wailed on and on as he watched the two, together in each others arms.

"Kazuma I'm glad you picked me…" 'Tsui-ling' said happily while gripping Kazuma tighter.

"Yes… I am so very glad that your back… here… with me… in my arms, once again." Kazuma said as he lowered him self to 'Tsui-lings' height.

'Tsui-ling' then gently pressed her lips onto Kazuma's. Kazuma then gently pressed back as they started kissing, then eventually started inserting their tongues into one another. Ayano looked on in disbelief. She tried to look away, but couldn't, she had lost. Not only did she lose Kazuma and his affections, but she also lost to Lapis/Tsui-ling. No matter who the true identity woman was, she knew she still lost. But as Ayano was about to lower head in despair, she saw something behind Tsui-ling/Lapis's hand, it was a kunai knife!

"Kazuma! Watch out she's got a-"

But Ayano was too late, 'Tsui-ling' quickly took the kunai from behind her and while still kissing Kazuma, plunged the knife into his lower abdomen. 'Tsui-ling' quickly released her lips from Kazuma's as she and Ayano watched Kazuma spurt out about a pint of blood.

"Kazuma!" Ayano wailed in horror, the man she loved was now dying in front of her eyes and she couldn't do anything about it.

"Tsui-ling… w-w-why? Why did you do this to me?" Kazuma groaned as he held his lower abdomen in pain.

"Are you stupid or what? I can't believe you, Kazuma Yagami, fell for such a trick like that." 'Tsui-ling' said as her eyes slowly melted into the color of deep purple.

Kazuma looked at her in disbelief. "L-L-Lapis!" Kazuma murmured as he fell to his knees.

"Yes… it is I, Lapis… I have lured you out here to get revenge for Tsui-ling…" Lapis said without any emotion.

Kazuma was petrified, so Tsui-ling did really want to kill him that badly. He then turned his head over to Ayano who was sobbing in sadness. _**I should have listened to you… Ayano… **_Kazuma thought as he slipped into unconsciousness.

"Well, since I have already done the deed, I shall leave you two here." Lapis said as she tossed the keys to Ayano, then quickly disappeared.

Ayano quickly picked up the keys and unlocked her chains. She then ran to Kazuma's side.

"Kazuma! Kazuma! Are you okay? Answer me! Kazuma!" Ayano said while putting Kazuma up on her lap.

"Kazuma… Answer me… Please… Don't die on me… Not right now! Not like this!" Ayano wailed as tears ran down her cheeks. She put her hands to her face and cried in sorrow.

_**Hmm… what's happening…? I thought for sure this time I would die… wait I can hear someone… who is it? Who is that person… wait it's a 'she'…. And she is crying… Ayano?... I can't make her suffer… I should... probably wake up now…**_

Suddenly Kazuma's eyes opened up slowly, a tear fell on his right cheek, he looked up and there she was, Ayano, rubbing her eyes, trying to stop the tears.

Still lying on Ayano's lap, Kazuma strained to speak. "Ayano… will you stop crying…? You're creating a riverbed on me." Kazuma said teasingly.

"Kazuma! Your alive!" Ayano joyfully said as she grasped Kazuma in her arms, happy tears trickling down her cheeks. "Oh, thank goodness you're alive!" Ayano said once again, savoring the moment.

Kazuma just snuggled his head upon Ayano's chest. "Yes… I'm alive… thanks to you…" Kazuma smiled.

"Huh?... Well whatever! I'm just glad you're awake!" Ayano said as she slowly examined Kazuma's wound, there was a large gash in his lower abdomen.

"Kazuma… c'mon you have to go to a hospital, you are bleeding immensely." Ayano said trying to help Kazuma up. Instead of trying to pry himself up, he only let Ayano pry him up on his knees.

"Kazuma! Stop playing around your life is at stake, now get up! You need a doctor!" Ayano pleaded as she tried to help Kazuma up, but he wouldn't budge.

"Ayano… I'm so sorry… I shouldn't have chosen Tsui-, I mean Lapis, I should've helped you out first then defeated her… I'm really ashamed right now about my decision, please Ayano… forgive me? Kazuma said as he looked upon her with earnest eyes.

Ayano was flattered, but was determined to bring him to the hospital. "Aww… Kazuma… I forgive you… don't hate on yourself because of this… now c'mon, let's take you to the hospital shall we?" Ayano smiled as she tried to haul up Kazuma, but he just wouldn't get up.

"Okay Kazuma, stop being stubborn… I mean it, get up!" Ayano insisted, but this time as she tried to pry him up again, Kazuma took Ayano into his arms and hugged her tight.

"Thank you for caring so much about me Ayano… but I can heal myself… you just go on home okay… here get my cell and my wallet from my back pocket and go call a cab to get home." Kazuma said as he started to wallow up the winds spirits, he then put his hands upon his lower abdomen and began healing himself.

Ayano stood up and looked at him, she felt a little bitter-sweet about all this. "No, no, no, I'll stay…" Ayano said as she propped down beside Kazuma.

Kazuma looked at her in dismay. "No, Ayano… you don't understand… it might take all night and I don't want to worry your father!..." Kazuma insisted.

"No… I'm already late as it is… anywayz I won't be in trouble if I just return back with you." Ayano said as she put a hand on Kazuma's shoulder, she then got closer and whispered in his ear, "I'm staying here whether you like it or not…" Ayano then scooted up real close to Kazuma and propped her head on Kazuma's shoulder. Kazuma then shrugged and smiled as he, too, laid his head on Ayano's head.

Finally, the Field dispersed into thin air and Ayano and Kazuma were lying under the stars in the deep forest. Both Ayano and Kazuma gazed at the stars and both were glad, even if they weren't in bed making love the whole night, they were still with each other, on a peaceful night such as this one.

**The End! So yes, I hoped this pleased you all! I'm sorry I'm very tired and I just want to sleep! But before that I shall announce the next chapter. Next Chapter, chapter 8 "Why are you Avoiding me?"**

**Please Review/Comment! It means a lot! ^ ^**


	7. Chapter 8

"**Why are you Avoiding me?"**

**Summary: After the whole kidnapping of Ayano and the confrontation with Lapis, Ayano seems to be having mixed feelings about Kazuma and has been purposely avoiding him. Kazuma has been wondering why, but doesn't seem to care. Then Jugo, wanting to ease the tension between the lovely two, sends them on an easy task of doing some household errands for the Kannagi household.**

**Authors Note: Sorry of this chapter is not as good as the others, I'm having writers block, but it's okay the chapter after this will be really good, I promise! Although this seems like this chapter is a fail, I think it would be enough for you people, the readers, to be satisfied! :) P.s-October 28****th**** was my Bdayy, so I'm officially 14 now! xDD **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kaze no Stigma ^ ^**

_**Ugh… why did father have to send me out on a lovely day like this, with an inconsiderate jerk like him? **_Ayano thought as she eyed the so called _inconsiderate jerk._

"If you keep staring me down like that, I just might not pay for that little sundae you have there." Kazuma said as he took a sip of his chocolate milkshake.

Ayano glared at the man before her for a few seconds before she took another bite of her sundae and looked away. For some odd reason, Kazuma insisted on coming to this little ice cream parlor before they go do Jugo's errands for the day. Ayano, half-heartedly agreed, but she feels like this sort of atmosphere doesn't suit the perverted asshole extraordinaire that was seated before her.

"Okay, Kazuma, what's the deal, why are we here! Aren't we supposed to be doing some errands or something? So why did you insis-"

"Why don't you just be a good girl and be thankful that a man like me actually took you out to a place like this, just to make you happy." Kazuma said as, again took another sip of his milkshake and averted his eyes away from the young Kannagi heiress.

Ayano blushed a deep scarlet red and averted her eyes down to her knees. Fiddling with her skirt, she kept on thinking about the whole Lapis situation, but just when she was about to ask Kazuma about it, Kazuma abruptly got up out of his chair and walked to the counter.

"Kazuma?" Ayano said as he grabbed her by the wrist and practically dragged the hot-headed princess right out of the parlor.

"Kazuma? Kazuma? Kazuma, let go of me! I demand you to stop!" Ayano wailed on and on as Kazuma kept walking kempt on the sidewalk.

"Kazuma! Fine, you asked for it!" Ayano bellowed as she concentrated her chi to create warmth around her wrist area, which made Kazuma release his firm grip on her.

"Ahh! What the hell Ayano!" Kazuma said as rubbed his palm.

"I'm sorry, but what in the world are you doing, dragging me out of there! I can walk by myself, I don't need any assistance from you, especially with what you were doing to me just now, how rude and unkind… why? I didn't do anything to you did I?" Ayano said as she spun around to avoid eye contact.

Kazuma lifted up a hand to pat Ayano on the shoulder, but quickly put it down, as to not cause anymore unwanted stress to the hot-headed heiress. _**I guess I went to hard on you didn't I? Sorry Ayano, forgive me.**_

_**Why… Kazuma… why… Did I make you angry? Did I get on your nerves? Did Lapis do anything to make you act like this? **_Ayano thought as a sullen look spread across her face.

"Err… Ayano?" Kazuma softly asked.

Still feeling down, Ayano answered "Yea?"

"I'm really sorry about, you know… for the way I was acting earlier… I was just irritated, but at the same time I was eager to bring you somewhere…"

"Where?" Ayano said as a soft smile spread across her face.

**[At the Mall…]**

He could've taken Ayano anywhere at the mall, the shopping areas, the food court, the Karaoke booth, but instead, he took her to… the arcade!

"Uhh… Kazuma… why are we here?" Ayano said as she looked on at the many games and booths there were, the many neon colors also put her under some sort of trance.

"Uhm… to have fun?" Kazuma said with an innocent look on his face.

Ayano quickly jabbed Kazuma in the stomach. "No seriously, you perverted moron. What intentions did you have upon bringing me here, hmm?" Ayano said as she put her hand on her hips and tapped her foot, impatiently waiting for Kazuma to comment.

Kazuma let out a sigh and bent down at eye level to Ayano. Ayano blushed and tried to look away, but Kazuma quickly put the tips of his fingers on her chin. "I brought you here so you can have fun… lately you've been a bit moody and honestly I've noticed that you've been avoiding me, even Jugo's been noticing and made us go do some errands just so we can be together. So come on, lighten up and enjoy the day, kay?" Kazuma said as he gave Ayano one of the sexiest gazes known to man.

Without saying anything, Ayano nodded her head and put out her right hand.

Confused, Kazuma stared down at her hand and asked "What?"

"Take it…"

"Why?"

"I'm letting you lead me around this place, so go on, grab it… never mind, I'll do it!" Ayano said as she abruptly grabbed on to Kazuma's hand. Kazuma, surprised, tightened the grip on Ayano's hand. Ayano, blushed as they walked through the many aisle of games and gachas.

While looking at the many electronic gaming machines, Ayano's eyes set on the 'Catcher Claw Machine' game. She stood there in awe as she eyed the stuffed cow holding a rose.

"Kazuma! Kazuma! Kazuma!" Ayano exclaimed as she kept on patting Kazuma's arm after each muscle spasm to get his attention.

"What is it Ayano?" Kazuma said smiling with a hint of irritation.

"Get me that!" Ayano said, as she thwarted a finger towards the stuffed cow in question.

Kazuma looked at the stuffed toy then at the teenager eyeing it. _**You just don't know when to grow up, eh… Ayano… **_"Hai, Hai, Ay-a-no." Kazuma teased as he put a coin in the coin slot.

"You better get me that cow Kazuma!" Ayano protested, her hands made into fists, eager to get her hands on the adorable plush toy.

"You sure are as stubborn as a cow…" Kazuma muttered under his breath.

"Huh?"

"Nothing princess!" Kazuma smirked as he put his hand on the joy stick.

As he lowered the claw down, you can see the eagerness in Ayano's eyes. Kazuma carefully scooped up the cow and began to swoon it on over to the drop below, but just as he was about to get the darn plush, it dropped.

"Argh!" Kazuma grunted aloud as he turned to face Ayano. "Sorry princess, looks like you won't be getting your cow today."

Ayano's eyes melted into puppy dog eyes. "But, but, but… Ka…zu…ma!"

"Fine…" Kazuma said as he slapped his palm to his forehead. _**Still acting like a kid I see… =_=;**_

Kazuma then proceeded to put another coin into the slot as he began to have a flashback.

**[Flashback…]**

"Kazuma! Kazuma! Look!" Said the young woman.

"What is it, Tsui-ling?" Kazuma chuckled as he followed Tsui-ling to the market place.

"Look, there's one of those clutch machine thingies!" Tsui-ling exclaimed as she looked on at the little plush penguin which had a cool '_I don't care'_ expression on its face.

"Aww…! So Kawaii!" Tsui-ling said as she pointed to the plush toy in question.

"Eh? C'mon Tsui-ling, we have errands to do." Kazuma insisted.

"Aww… but it looks just like you Kazuma!" Tsui-ling said as she smiled one of the sweetest smiles at Kazuma.

Unable to resist the sweet looks of Tsui-ling, Kazuma ended up spending 1200 yen on getting the plush toy.

"Oh! Arigato Kazuma!" Tsui-ling exclaimed as she gave Kazuma a big hug and a kiss on the cheek.

Kazuma just wrapped his arms around Tsui-lings waist and said these words, "I'd do anything to see you happy, my darling Tsui-ling…"

**[Flashback end…]**

"Kazuma? Kazuma? Kazuma, are you ok? You have such a weird expression on your face right now and stop standing there like an idiot!" Ayano said in a harsh hushed tone.

Now snapped back into reality, Kazuma realized that he was still at the arcade, with Ayano.

"Oh, Ayano… What was I doing just now?" Kazuma said in a daze.

"Well… if you ask, I was hoping… in particular, that you get me that darn cow!" Ayano said as she rose up a finger to Kazuma's face, "And this time… You better not screw up!"

Slightly irritated, Kazuma slid another coin in the slot. As he lowered the claw, he kept on having flash memories of Lapis in his head. After an agonizing minute that felt like forever, Kazuma has successfully captured the plush cow for Ayano.

"Oh… Arigato Kazuma!" Ayano said as she hugged Kazuma and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Kazuma looked down at Ayano in disbelief, but as he did to Tsui-ling before, he slowly wrapped his arms around Ayano and said this, "I'd do anything to see you happy… Ayano."

"Huh?" Ayano said as she snuggled against Kazuma's chest.

"Uhm… nothing…" Kazuma replied as he noticed Ayano squeezing him tighter.

"Oh and Ayano…"

"Yes?" Ayano said as she hugged him tighter.

"Try not to get to comfortable there, kay?" Kazuma said as he put his hands at the back of his head.

Blushing like crazy, Ayano pushed Kazuma away and averted her eyes to her feet. _**Kazuma you idiot… **_Ayano thought as she fiddled around with the cow plush toy.

As Kazuma looked on at the embarrassed heiress, he noticed some tension building up in the atmosphere between them.

"Hoy… Ayano?"

Ayano didn't answer back, but looked down as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Ayano?" Kazuma said as he walked towards her, he attempted to hug Ayano, but Ayano took a step back.

"Ayano… is there something you wanna tell me?" Kazuma said as he looked on at her earnestly.

Ayano nodded her head and took a step forward. She then wiped away her tears and said this, "You know… about the other night… with Lapis… uhmm… can you tell me your perspective on it."

Kazuma averted his eyes, but kept his attention on Ayano. "Honestly… -"

"You still have feelings for Tsui-ling don't you!" Ayano said abruptly with many tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Aya-"Kazuma stammered out, but was stopped as Ayano ran out of the Arcade.

"Ayano!" Kazuma yelled as he high-tailed it out of there.

_**No! Ayano don't let him catch you! Just keep running… or else he'll find out… your deepest darkest secret! **_Ayano thought as she ran through the mall doors and hid behind the fountain just outside.

"Ayano!" Kazuma said as he too, made it out of the mall. _**What has gotten into you?… Ayano! **_Kazuma thought as he attempted to sense out Ayano. _**Found you!**_

"Ayano! Come on out!" Kazuma said as he walked closer towards the fountain, but was stopped as he heard a sorrowful voice come out from behind the fountain.

"Stop! Don't come any closer!" Ayano bellowed out as she squeezed the plush toy tighter against her chest.

"Why! What's wrong with you?" Kazuma bellowed out.

"I just… I just can't let you!" Ayano replied.

"Can't let me what?" Kazuma said with a question look on his face.

"I… just forget it you wouldn't understand!" Ayano said as she ran off from behind the fountain, but was stopped by a gust of wind sent out by Kazuma.

"Ahh! What the hell Kazuma!" Ayano yelled out as she rubbed her bottom in pain.

"You!" Kazuma said as he thwarted a finger towards Ayano. "You!... you!... stop…

stop…"Kazuma said as he bent down and put his arms around Ayano.

"What? What do you mean 'stop'?" Ayano said as she blushed a deep scarlet.

"Stop… causing me so much pain and confusion…"

"Uh… what do you mean?" Ayano said as she caressed Kazuma's head with her hand.

"I… really don't know…but what I do know is…"

"What is it… Kazuma?"

"Is that… you bring out the best in me…. Ayano, you… are quite special to me and I… just want you to know that… kay?" Kazuma said as he hugged Ayano tighter.

Ayano blushed and hugged Kazuma back. _**Your one strong man Kazuma… to admit your feelings like that, I am deeply flattered… **_Ayano thought to herself.

They both hugged each other for a long time, with countless onlookers around them. But they didn't care what other people think, they only cared about each other and only each other. In the end they ended up not doing any errands for Jugo. Though very pissed, Jugo was happy that one of his 'get Ayano and Kazuma together plans" had finally worked!

**Wow… I can't believe this chapter turned out good! Gawd, this is like the first time that I've taken two weeks just to write one chapter! =3= it was agonizing, but I'm finished! I hope you guys like it as much as I have! Anywayz… Next Chapter, Chapter 9. : "What in the World Happened to you!" **


	8. Chapter 9

**Ch. 9~ "What in the World Happened to You?"**

**Summary: Okay, in the last chapter Kazuma and Ayano went out to **_**supposedly**_** do some errands for Jugo, which didn't go as planned. What happened instead was that Ayano and Kazuma ended up sharing an adorable moment together and Kazuma has now fully confessed that he cares for Ayano as much as he did for Tsui-ling, though he did not confess that he loved her. (sorry guys .) Now it is about a week later. Ayano hasn't seen Kazuma in a long time but, has heard that he may be visiting later that day.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kaze no Stigma ^ ^ **

[In the meeting room…]

_**Where the hell is Kazuma? **_Ayano thought as she eyed the clock above her father's head.

"Ayano, stop staring into space you look like an air-head, please look dignified." Jugo criticized as he took a sip of tea.

"Whatever…" Ayano muttered under her breath.

"What?"

"Nothing father!" Ayano quickly stated.

Right after Ayano finished her sentence, two maids rushed in.

"Prepare an arm rest!" One of the maids said.

"Hold on, I'll go fetch some extra pillows!" The other maid suggested.

"Wha-what's going on?" Ayano asked with a very questioned look on her face.

"Oh, Kazuma Sama has arrived!" Said the worried maid.

Ayano blushed, _**He's here! He's really here!... wait a sec… I shouldn't be happy! He didn't reply to my texts or calls for a week, that inconsiderate bas…tard…**_ As Ayano finished that thought, Kazuma walked in, with a cast on his right arm!

"Yo." Kazuma said as he sat down on his overly prepared seat. He had a little help putting his cast on the arm rest, but all in all, he was fine.

"Yo?, what do you mean yo? What in the world happened to you?" Ayano commanded as she thwarted a finger towards the said _inconsiderate jerk._

"Hmm… what ever do you mean? Ayano?" said Kazuma sarcastically with a smirk across his face.

This really peeved Ayano off. Ayano then got up and walked towards Kazuma, she squatted down on one knee and got a hold of Kazuma's collar in her fists. "Look here you jerk, either you tell me what happened to you or I'll… or I'll…"

"Or you'll what? Set Enraiha on me? Like that's worked before…" Kazuma then yawned and put a hand on Ayano's waist.

Jugo lifted an eye brow, _**ooh, this is getting interesting… **_Jugo thought as he took another sip of tea.

Ayano swatted away Kazuma's hand. "Eww, don't touch me there you perv!"

"You didn't swat my hand back then when I touched you last we-"

"SHUT UP!" Ayano screamed as she pulled away, out of Kazuma's reach.

"You inconsiderate, idiotic, perverted, jer-"

"Yo, Ren" Kazuma said as he lifted up his left hand and waved hello.

"Oh… hehehe, hi Ren!" Ayano said, embarrassed by the foul words that came from out of her mouth.

"Ehehe, hi Nee San, hi Nii…" Ren stopped as his eyes fell upon the cast around Kazuma's broken arm.

"Nii San! Nii San! What happened to you, please tell me!" Ren said as he ran off to Kazuma and grasped Kazuma's broken arm in his hands.

"Tch! Ahh… gently Ren…" Kazuma said as he flinched from the pain.

"Oh! –puts down broken arm- gomen ne, Nii San…" Ren said as he looked down at his knees, a tear streamed down his left cheek.

"Oh, don't cry Ren –pats Ren's head- I'm fine… I just kind of… you know broke my arm?" Kazuma said as he smiled down at Ren.

"Nii San, stop joking! What happened, how did you break it!" Ren said his head in Kazuma's lap.

"Okay, I'll tell you…" Kazuma reassured Ren.

"Oh… so your going to tell Ren all nicely when you didn't even say anything about your arm to me?" Ayano protested.

"At least Ren asked like a sympathetic human and not like a hormonal beast." Kazuma replied as a smirk spread across his face.

"-sigh- Fine…"

"Anything else… like… a certain two words perhaps?"

Ayano bit her lip, _**calm down Ayano, just say –gulp- it… even if he doesn't deserve it, you are a dignified human with feelings too! **_"-sigh- Kazuma… I really don't want to say this but… I'm…"

"Your what?"

"I'm… tired… I'm going to go take a nap so-"

"Say it Ayano, he is our guest for today." Jugo insisted.

"Fine… Kazuma… _I'm sorry…_" Ayano muttered.

"What? I'm sorry princess I can't hear you."

"I… I am very very sorry Mr. Yagami, Kazuma."

"Thank you Ayano, but I won't be accepting your apology just yet."

"Waah?" Ayano said as questioned look spread across her face.

"If it's fine with Jugo, I would like you to nurse me around tomorrow… you know, be my personal maid." Kazuma said with a smirk.

"No! No! No! Otou San! Please… say no!"

Jugo looked up and stamped a piece of paper. "Approved, Ayano has consent to come by your place tomorrow." Jugo said with a smile.

"But, but, but… Otou San!" Ayano whined.

"No buts, it's the least you can do for all the things he's done for this family." Jugo stated.

"Ugh… fine…"

"Now that that's settled, Kazuma?"

"Yes Jugo."

"Would you mind telling us what happened to your arm."

"Oh, right…" Kazuma then proceeded to explain.

"Well I was out of town and I was doing some business with Kirika, helping her with some youma in a near by village. The youma was disturbing the village by stomping into town and stealing the villagers' supplies and produce to, i guess feed itself. So Kirika asked me to move it somewhere far away, since it was quite vulnerable looking and it didn't look like it would put up a fight. So on the day I was supposed to move the youma, I was out in the mountains, you know clearing some space to place the damned thing in, when a tree fell and it was right behind me. So I sent a blade of wind flying, but all it did was cut the tree in half… so the bottom half of the tree ended up falling on top of me. But hey, at least I got out of it alive with only a broken arm. How lucky am I?" Kazuma said as he looked up with a smile.

"Oh, that's too bad Nii San! You should be more careful!" Ren protested.

"Yea! You could've gotten killed and then I wouldn't be able to tell you that I… never mind."

"Oh… Ayano, what were you going to say?" Kazuma insisted.

"I said nothing…"

"Hmm… that's not what I heard… c'mon say it."

"No."

'Say it."

"No."

"Say it."

"I said nothing alright!, gosh why do you have to be the only one that's so irritating!" Ayano said with a shrill as she got up and proceeded to leave the room, but before she left Kazuma said this.

"See you tomorrow! Ayano." Kazuma smirked.

"Yea, yea…" Ayano retorted as she stomped off.

_**Ugh… that… there are just no words… he's just a… perverted jerk, yea! I still can't believe I have to spend the whole entire day with him –gulp- alone… in… his room… **_Ayano started steaming up, even though she was denying the fact, she knows that she wants to be alone with Kazuma.

**Done! Sorry for that long delay, I'm kinda working on my Shugo Chara Fanfict at the moment but no biggie, anywayz… I hope you guys liked this chapter! It's not that good, but I hoped you guys liked it :)**

**Well time to tell you the next chapter, Chapter 10. "Alone, with him, in his Room!" Ja, matte ne (see you later!)**


	9. Chapter 10

**Ch.10~ Alone, with Him, in His Room!**

**Authors Note: Ayee' Gomen ne minna! Hontou gomen ne! :( Sorry for not updating these past 2 weeks! I've been real busy with my exams coming up and the holidays and… ugh just so frustrating! Well now that I got my excuses and apologies out of the way, I am proud to present you guys with a new chapter! :DD I hope you guys love it! It took me a long time to get some ideas! I even ran my ideas through one of my newest readers and fellow fanfict writer, AnimeRockzzz! She said they were good and I hope you guys think so too! ^w^b**

**Summary: In the last chapter, Ayano was getting real frustrated with Kazuma, since Kazuma didn't contact her for a whole week. Then after a week she gets notified by her father that Kazuma is coming over and Ayano is pretty happy. When she sees Kazuma she is shocked to find out that Kazuma has broken his arm while out of town. She's worried but at the same time pissed, because he hadn't said anything to her or the family about it. Some roughhousing begins and Ren comes in and well, just some things were said and now Ayano has to be Kazuma's nurse/maid for a day! Let's see what's in store for our little Ayano! ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kaze no Stigma! ^ ^**

_**Why did I come so early, it's barely even 8 and I'm already in front of this damned building! **_Ayano thought as she stared up at the luxurious hotel building. _**Every time I come here it just aggravates me… especially because 'he' lives here… **_Shaking her head and leaving her thoughts aside, Ayano walked towards the building and was eventually inside.

Ayano looked around in awe, the glass chandelier, the angel water fountain, the fresh flowers and herbs, the whole place might as well have the sign _you must be a millionaire to stay here for a weekend! _Ayano made her way through the crowd of people just to get to the elevator. _**I can't believe the amount of money these people have! This place costs a fortune! **_Ayano thought as she rode the elevator to the 12th floor.

"Room 393…" Ayano said in a hushed tone to herself. Ayano didn't even bother to knock, the damn door was left ajar! _**Who in their right mind would leave their door open! There are many crooks in this world Kazuma! **_After her little tantrum, Ayano quietly slipped in and close the door.

She looked around, every time she came in here it felt like a dream! Especially because Kazuma's scent is like practically everywhere! At last Ayano's eyes landed on Kazuma. _**Lazy douche bag…**_ Ayano thought as she walked over to the said _lazy douche_. "Hoy, Kazuma? Kazuma! I'm here… wake up!" Ayano said as she gently nudged Kazuma's left shoulder. She would've nudged him a little harder if his right arm wasn't broken. But Kazuma wouldn't budge, even after several shouts and shakes, he just wouldn't wake up!

"Ugh… whatever…" Ayano just gazed at him, _**he may be a lazy douche, but he's really handsome…**_ "Ugh, wait what am I thinking!" Ayano shooked her head and walked into the kitchen.

"Maybe some water will-"Ayano stared at the counter, empty ramen cups were just sitting there! The stench in the kitchen was unbelievable!

"It didn't smell or looked like this the last time I came here!" Ayano said as she crinkled her nose and covered her mouth, to prevent herself from gagging. Then she had a small flashback of the last time she was in his room. She blushed.

"Well I don't approve of your present living habits Kazuma, so I think I'm going to give you a helping hand! I will not back down! No amount of trash and stink is too powerful for me!" Ayano said as she pulled up her sleeves and got to work.

After an hour and half of cleaning, Ayano was finally finished! "Ahh… this place is gleaming now!" Ayano looked around in triumph. "Hmm… Kazuma hasn't had anything good or homemade to eat in a long time, just eating cup of noodles all the time is not a healthy diet!" Ayano said as she opened the fridge.

"Yosh! –makes power fist- I shall make Kazuma the best brunch ever!" Ayano bellowed into the air as she grabbed some potatoes and carrots.

Meanwhile on the other side of the wall, Kazuma has just woken up from his long slumber. Rubbing his eyes, Kazuma catches a waft of something delicious being made in the kitchen. He then looks around, his eyes pausing every now and then. _**Hmm, the whole suite has been cleaned…**_ His eyes finally stopped on Ayano's jacket, purse, and boots. _**Oh, she's here… **_Kazuma thought._** Hmm, I should go give her a warm welcome, shall I? **_Kazuma smirked as he got up.

Kazuma carefully wrapped the sling around his right arm, taking care as to not budge the cast as doing so will cause him serious pain. After that he quickly swallowed three painkillers his doctor had prescribed for him. He then quietly crept around the wall separating the kitchen and the hotel bedroom and took a peek. There she was, Ayano, happily chopping & stirring and merrily humming & swaying. Kazuma gazed at her for a few minutes, entranced by the loving scene Ayano was creating. He then stealthily crept up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Ah! Kazuma!" Ayano said as she stopped stirring and dropped the ladle on the floor.

"A late good morning to you to, Ayano." Kazuma said in a nonchalant way.

"Uh…Uh.. I didn't know you were, Um… awake…" Ayano said as she blushed a deep scarlet.

"Oh, but I was… my sweet Ayano…" Kazuma said as he set his chin on Ayano's left shoulder to see what she was cooking. "Hmm… -sniffs- -sniffs- mmm… stew… that is one of my favorite dishes."

Ayano just stood there, she was frozen, she couldn't do anything. She was too in tangled in Kazuma's strong grasp. All she could do was blush.

"Ooh, Ayano you have some of the stew's broth on your face, hmm… let me get it for you." Kazuma said as he licked Ayano's left cheek.

A shiver went down Ayano's spine. "He-he-hey… uhmm -gulp-… Kazuma, can you just wait at the table, the stew is about to overcook and I don't want you to…-gulp- eat something bad tasting." Ayano said as she pulled off Kazuma's arms of her waist.

"Aww, but I wanted to watch you cook, Aya Chan!" Kazuma said as he tried to grasp Ayano in his arms again.

Ayano guided Kazuma to the dining table and sat him down. "Ok, now you be a good young man and sit here quietly, gosh you're acting weirder than usual today!"

"Fine…" Kazuma said, he would've crossed his arms if he didn't have a broken arm.

After about fifteen minutes, Ayano was finally finished with the stew. "Oh, I am so proud of myself! Here Kazuma, please eat slowly and make sure to blow!" Ayano said as she set the meal before him.

"Aww… I wanted you to feed me Aya Chan!..." Kazuma moaned.

"Aya Chan? You have never called me 'Aya Chan' before!" Ayano said as she put her hands on her hips.

"Please… I'll make sure to be a good boy!" Kazuma looked up at her with puppy-dog like eyes.

"Err… fine!" Ayano said as she grabbed a spoon from the cupboard and scooped up a heaping spoonful of warm delicious beef and broth. "Blow you idiot…"

"Hmm… you do it…" Kazuma smirked.

"Ehh? Do I have to!" Ayano said as she looked up to find that Kazuma passed out!

"What the hell! Kazuma! Kazuma! Wake up you idiot!" Ayano said as dropped the spoon on the floor and began shaking Kazuma by the shoulders.

She placed Kazuma on ground. "Why…? Why won't you just wake up…?" Ayano said as she pounded lightly on Kazuma's chest. Tears fell from her eyes.

"Well I'd better call the doctor…" Ayano said as she walked up to the phone on the wall and proceeded to dial up Kazuma's doctor. While waiting for an answer, Ayano was eyeing Kazuma, she then looked around the room, her eyes paused on the bottle of pills on Kazuma's bedside table, they were open.

"Hello, anyone there?" Said doctor Saya.

"Oh Saya San! You're Kazuma's doctor?"

"Oh, Ayano? Oh, I remember you! I treated you that one time when you had sun stroke!"

"Yea, yea… uhmm well something happened to Kazuma."

"Oh, really! What happened, did forget to take his medication?"

"Uhmm… not really more like an overdose…"

"AN OVERDOSE!"

Holding the phone away from her ears, Ayano picked up the bottle and started reading it. "Yea, definitely an overdose."

"Oh my goodness! Do you know how much he took, what were his symptoms?"

Thinking back to what happened about a half hour ago, Ayano blushed. "Uhmm… he acted, just not like himself, a little more childish and I guess… loopy?"

"Oh, oh goodness, he probably just took three or four."

"Oh, that's good… so what do I do? How can I make him feel better?"

"You should lay him in bed, just let him sleep it off… he's probably passed out by now, am I right?"

"Yea… exactly right… how did you kno-"

"Doctor's instinct!"

"Oh, okay… well I guess I have to go now, I kinda left Kazuma passed out on the floor, hehehe…"

"Oh, okay, just call me if you have anymore questions or need any additional medical assistance, kay?"

"Kay, arigato Saya San!"

"Ahaha, you're welcome hun!"

After hanging up on Saya San, Ayano quickly, but gently picked up Kazuma and dragged him to his bed.

"Hmm… I should go take a shower, I hope Kazuma doesn't mind. Never mind he's passed out, he can't tell me to not do anything!" Ayano said as she walked into the bathroom.

She quickly stripped off her clothing, just so, if by chance Kazuma wakes up that he won't go peeking in on her naked and in the shower.

After fifteen minutes, Ayano was finished. As she was towel drying her hair, Ayano caught a glance of Kazuma's calendar. _**Wow he keeps a calendar in his bathroom, how nice…**_

"Hmm… woah, what!" Ayano's eyes stopped on today's date. It plainly said **24****th**** Birthday**.

"It-it-it was his… BIRTHDAY!" Ayano yelled. Ayano quickly dressed up and rushed out of the bathroom. _**Good he's still sleeping! Hmm…**_ Ayano thought to herself as she walked into the kitchen.

"Let's see we still got flour and there's also some strawberries left… Yosh! I'm going to make the cake of Kazuma's dreams!" Ayano bellowed aloud as she pulled back her sleeves and went to work.

After and hour, the cake was finally done. It was small, enough for two and it was also chocolate flavored, Kazuma's favorite flavor. Plus there we're strawberries on the top, which made it look gorgeous!

"Eh… er…ahh…" Kazuma moaned.

_**Shoot he's about to awake, time to turn off the lights! **_Ayano thought as she turned off the lights.

Rubbing his eyes Kazuma slowly rose up and got out of bed. "Why is it so dark?" Kazuma said as he walked towards the light switch and switched it on.

"Surprise!" Ayano said as she rose up from behind the dining table.

"Oh, Ayano what were you doing from behi-" Kazuma's eyes fell on the cake and the candle glowing on it.

"Oh me, I was busy, busy making you this." Ayano said as she lifted up the cake.

Kazuma walked towards her and looked at her with a modest/embarrassed face.

"Blow." Ayano said in a hushed tone, she smiled at him sweetly.

Kazuma blew and turned away. Ayano put down the cake and clapped. "Happy 24th birthday Kazuma, you're pretty old!" Ayano chuckled.

"How'd you know about… my –gulp-… birthday…?" Kazuma said.

"How come you didn't tell me?" Ayano said, hands on her hips.

"Why don't you keep your nose out of other people's business!" Kazuma yelled.

Ayano flinched, this was not the first time Kazuma has yelled at her like that, but it definitely hurt. Rubbing away the tears, Ayano replied, "Why don't you care! I… I did all of this for you! I came over just to look after you, I even cleaned your suite! I made you stew and now a birthday cake for your damn birthday! Because you know why Kazuma! Do you wanna know why I'd waste my time on you, why I'd do many things for you!"

Kazuma, back still turned, answered, "Why…?"

"Face me you idiot!" Ayano said as she roughly grabbed Kazuma's shoulders and sat him down.

"Oww! What the hell Ayano! Don't be so rough!"

"No, you don't be rough, you idiot!"

Kazuma looked up at Ayano, tears running down her cheeks.

"Stop crying Ayano… please… just sto-"

"Shut up! Just Shut up and listen!"

"Fine… go on…"

"I did all those things for you Kazuma because… I, I c-care about you Kazuma!"Ayano said, her head down, hands turned into tight fists by her side.

"Ayano… I.. I didn't.. Look I'm so sor-"

"Just don't say anything… I should go…" Ayano said as she went to go pick up her jacket.

Kazuma got up and attempted to stop Ayano from going, but was stopped by Ayano, who shoved a gift in his arms.

"I was supposed to give you that for Christmas, but I figured I'd just buy you a new gift for Christmas… See you later… oh and Kazuma…"

"Yea… Ayano…"

"Don't even bother to come visit anymore…until Christmas Eve...because… If you come over, I will probably kill you… so… please don't come over until then…"

"But… Ayano…"

"It's not like you have a reason to come over anymore… I mean Kazuma, you've broken your arm… your… useless…"Ayano left, tears overflowing from her eyes.

Those last words hit Kazuma like a train. **"You're useless…"**

Those words replayed in Kazuma's head over and over. Kazuma looked down at the gift in his hand. He gently untied the bow and swiftly opened the box.

"A scarf huh?..." Kazuma said as he held it to his cheek, _**so soft… **_he thought, he then swung it over his shoulder and found a letter.

"Huh? What's this?" Kazuma began reading.

**Dear Kazuma,**

**Over this past year, many things have happened between us. I mean you came back into our family's life and you've helped us many times. You are truly something. I have to admit, before you came into my life I was just a stubborn, boring, unsophisticated teenager, with no dreams or goals. Now that you've came I suddenly wanted to be more competitive and I also want to be the best 'head of the clan' ever! But there is also… one more thing… I want… to be… with you! Kazuma, ever since you've came, I've been more moody and angry, but despite that I've also learned what it means to be in love. You are my first love! I truly do love you and I'd do anything for you! I know that you may still love Tsui ling, but please find it in your heart to love me too! Please…**

**With love, Ayano**

**Kazuma's eyes opened wide and his mouth slightly opened. **_**I… can't believe it… she was… going to confess to me this whole time! **_Kazuma thought as he grabbed his sweater and ran out the door, he dropped the letter on the floor.

Outside Kazuma looked around, no sign of Ayano. Snowflakes started falling, Kazuma looked up. He tightened his grip on the scarf Ayano had given him in his hand.

_**Wait till Christmas Ayano… you won't be so angry with me anymore… **_And with that, Kazuma went back inside the hotel.

On the other side of town, Ayano was at the park. She went there just in case Kazuma came looking for her at her home. _**It's so cold…**_ Ayano thought as she rubbed her hands together. _**He probably read the letter by now…he's probably worried about me… but… I don't care anymore… if he doesn't care… then I don't… **_After that last thought, Ayano looked up at the sky and chuckled to herself,

"I'm an idiot… and idiot for loving him… for loving that inconsiderate jerk…"

**The End… Woah… that was an intense chapter wasn't it… well I hope you guys liked it! And again sorry for the delay! I hope this makes up for it. Anyways, next chapter, Chapter 11: "A Christmas She'll Never Forget!" See you guys soon! And Happy holidays! :D**


	10. Chapter 11

**A Christmas She'll Never Forget!**

**Author's Note: I am seriously sorry for the delay, but the reason why I didn't post a new chapter earlier was because I meant to post a new chapter on Christmas Eve, just like the day Kazuma gets to see Ayano again! I hope you guys will enjoy this chapter! Oh and thanks for the 70+ Reviews, it makes me soo happy to see that many people enjoyed this story so far! Anywayz, let's get to the chapter shall we? ;DD oh and Happy Holidays everyone :) P.s There's no lemon, but there is going to be some M rated stuff near the end of the chappy ;D**

**Summary: In the last chapter, Ayano was asked to come nurse and visit Kazuma because of his broken arm. Ayano wasn't too into the idea, but hey, the guy's hurt and she wanted to see him anyways. Little did Ayano know how the day was going to turn out. She thought she'd just be hanging around his suite, cooking him food, keeping him company, and all that stuff a person should be doing when watching someone. Instead… Ayano got to clean and cook, but she also got a drugged up Kazuma, a notice on Kazuma's calendar that it was his 24****th**** birthday, a special birthday surprise, an argument, and a surprised/hurt Kazuma and herself, a disappointed/weeping Ayano. Anywayz onto the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kaze no Stigma ^ ^**

So Ayano gave Kazuma until Christmas Eve so that he may see her again and Kazuma obeyed, knowing that he's hurt her enough. Now it's Christmas Eve and the Kannagi household is currently getting into the holiday spirit!

"Oh dear… Put up the stockings and make sure that Ren Sama's is the one in the middle!" Said one of the many rushing maids and servants running about, trying to make the Kannagi household as festive as any household should be.

"Hang the wreaths around the fireplace! And make sure we have enough red and green wreaths for the Christmas tree in the foyer, I heard that the young mistress Ayano Sama is working on it!" Said another.

You heard right, our young Ayano wanted to take on the project all her own, she even insisted upon the grounds that she can make the best Christmas tree yet! Now let's go take a look at what our little helper Ayano is doing shall we?

"Hmm… I should put more ornaments here… but it would make the other side look less decorative, but the other side has more candy canes… Waah!" Ayano yelled in an attempt to get rid of her anxiety as she threw her head back and ran her hands threw her scarlet red hair.

"Why does decorating a Christmas tree so aggravating! It looked so much easier when I watched Ai San and Matsuki San do it last year…" Whined Ayano. [A/N: Ai and Matsuki are the names of two of the maids in the Kannagi Household]

Ayano lowered her head in defeat, until a thought came into her mind _**Oh… wait a sec… Kazuma is allowed to visit today! **_"Oh crap! I totally forgot!" Ayano's worried look suddenly changed.

"Whatever… I can handle that… Anyways I have to finish this tree before anyone comes over and sees it unfinished, especially Kazuma…"

After a half an hour of stress and sweat, the tree was finally done, all there is left is the star for the top.

"Ahh… Finished at last!" Ayano stood up in triumph and look up and down her masterpiece, admiring her handy work.

"All there is left is this star…" Ayano said as she gazed at the crystal star upon the palms of her hand. "Alrighty then, let's get this thing over with…" Ayano said as she stood atop a nearby footstool and attempted to stretch her arms towards the top of the tree.

"Gahh!... I'm not tall enough… just a little bit m-m-more!" Ayano said as her left foot slipped. Ayano was ready to fall on the hard ground with a thud and a bruised bottom, but unexpectedly fell into something much more… soft, warm, and more welcoming.

"Oh Princess! Didn't mean to scare you, but please watch what your doing, you don't want to end up in the hospital on Christmas day, do you?" Kazuma said as he carried Ayano, princess style.

"Ahh-b-b-but, but, and, and, you, you, uhmm… Kazuma?"

"What is it Ayano?" Kazuma said as he raised an eyebrow.

"Can… you please put me down… please?"

"Uh… sure." Kazuma said as he hesitantly put the young heiress down.

The awkwardness in the room was dense, the tension wasn't going to go anywhere anytime soon, it felt as if the whole world had gone silent .

Finally, after what has felt like an eternity, Ayano broke the ice. "Soo… uhm… your arm is okay now, right?"

"Uhmm… yea, it's fine now." Kazuma said arching his right arm back and forth and flexing a bit.

"That's good…" Ayano said.

"Uhmm… Ayano… can we talk… you know about the lett-"

"Nii San!" Ren exclaimed as he ran into Kazuma's arms.

"Ren, long time no see, eh?" Kazuma said as he ruffled his hand through Ren's soft blond hair.

"Nii San!..." Ren hugged tighter.

"Uhmm… excuse me Mistress Ayano, Ren Sama, Yagami Sama, dinner is ready, please make your way to the dining room." Said Sawako San, one of the young maids.

"Coming!" Ren said as he grabbed Kazuma's arm, "Nii San, let's go!"

"Sure Ren, but I need to talk to Aya-"

"Oh, Nee San, you hurry too!" Ren said as he walked away with Kazuma.

_**Ren… you are usually so quiet… thank you for picking today as the day you become more outgoing! **_Ayano thought as she walked out of the foyer, completely forgetting about putting up the crystal star.

At the dining table, people were settling down, new guests were arriving, many of them friends of the Kannagi family, people who worked to help keep the Kannagi safe, like Kirika, and the rest were basically the family, the important relatives seated at the head of the table, next to Jugo. Surprisingly, Kazuma was seated in at the head as well, in between Ayano and Ren, Ayano sitting on the right hand side of Jugo seat, since he wasn't present yet.

Ayano was feeling uneasy, the more people that came in, the more she felt more nervous. She knows that she is the next head of the clan and that she was very important, but that was it. Even though on the outside she looks like she's fine with being the heiress to the head seat, she's actually very terrified of what is to come when she is in power.

Before Ayano could say anything, one of the more wide maids came up to her and sat beside her. "Oh Ayano Sama, don't wear that dirty uniform, your father would think less of you. Come along darling, we have to have you suited up in traditional clothing **–head turns towards Ren-** same goes for you too Ren Sama. And Kazuma San, would you help me put the clothing Ren?"

"Uhm… sorry, I don't do dress up." Kazuma said as he looked away.

"Nope already decided, you're coming with us!" Said the maid as she grabbed all three by the arm and dragged them against their will into a fitting room.

The maid pushed Ren & Kazuma into one room and Ayano in the other. After fifteen minutes both parties were finished. Ren came out with an embarrassed face on. Ren was dressed in traditional Japanese robes, the outer part of the kimono was dark blue and the inner part was light blue.

"You look so adorable Ren Sama!" Said the chubby looking maid.

"Arigato guzai mas…" Said Ren, who was still blushing uncontrollably.

"You did a good job dressing up Ren Sama, Kazuma San! A Fantastic job!" Exclaimed the overly excited chubby maid.

_**Wtf? All it is, is putting one robe on and then another, what so 'fantastic' about it? **_Thought Kazuma as he put on a happy, yet annoying smile.

"Uhmm… Y-Y-Yuri San… C-c-can I come out now?" Said the very uncomfortable, shy Ayano from behind the door to the fitting room.

"Oh, surely, yes Ayano Sama!" Said Yuri San as she opened the door.

There she was… the beautiful, yet modest heir to the Kannagi clan, Ayano Kannagi.

The three just stared at her in awe as she, Ayano, made her way out of the room. Ayano was wearing of course a dark pink Kimono. The outer part was dark pink with yellow hearts all over it, the inner part was a light yellow and her hair, her long flowing scarlet hair, was tied up in a neat ponytail with white jasmine flowers tied around it, complementing it.. She looked gorgeous, if she looked this gorgeous in a kimono, think about how she'd look in a yukata! She took one step towards Yuri San.

"Oh Ayano Sama, you look just like your mother!" Said Yuri San as she laid a hand on Ayano's shoulder. "You know if she was still here, I know she would be so proud of you… after all I was her personal maid too and her best friend as well!"

Ayano blushed a deep scarlet and Kazuma took notice. "Ayano, I just can't find any words to describe how beautiful you look." Kazuma said, trying to be nicer and more caring towards Ayano.

Ayano's blushed went deeper than scarlet and she smiled, but her smile faded as she turned away and walked back to the dinner party that was about to take place.

"Nii San, Why did Ayano just leave? I mean, you gave her a complement, right?" Ren asked as he looked at Kazuma with confused eyes.

"It's nothing Ren, forget about it…" Kazuma said as he too walked away, but was stopped by Yuri San.

"You run along now Ren, we can't keep your uncle waiting for you!" Said Yuri san with kind eyes.

"Uhmm… sure… see you there Nii San!" Ren said as he walked away cautiously, careful as to not trip on his formal robes.

After Ren was clear out of view, Yuri began to speak. "Uh Kazuma San, I'm deeply sorry to be pulling you aside like this but, I've noticed the tension between you and mistress Ayano… are you two not on good terms?"

Kazuma just stood there he couldn't reply to something as personal as that and the whole cause of this was because he wasn't careful with Ayano's feelings, to think that the stubborn, yet beautiful Ayano Kannagi loved a jerk like him, who plays with girls feelings and doesn't really have a soft spot for many things… is just unbearable to comprehend.

"Oh… right… too personal ehh? Gomen, I didn't mean to strike a nerve in you."

"Oh, it's quite alright."

"No, really I truly am sorry… but a word of advice, don't let her go, she's a good young lady! You two are perfect for one another! So, don't give up on her!" Yuri San said in a hushed yet persuading tone.

"Ahh… thanks I'll remember that…" _**Though… it's more like she gave up on me... **_Kazuma thought as he walked down the hallway to the Christmas gala.

"Good luck! Kazuma San! You're a good boy, I'd date yah!" The chubby lady chuckled.

"Ahh… thanks for the complement?" Kazuma bellowed back.

At the dinner table, everyone was practically settled down, just waiting for some scattered guests. Jugo was speaking to some friends of the family just outside, but was almost done.

Kazuma took his seat at the head of the table beside Ayano. He took a glance at her but turned away when he saw her blush. Kazuma's not one to blush, but he could feel some sort of heat, tingling about on his cheeks.

Ayano was still nervous, but when she saw Kazuma glancing at her, it was as if a war set off between her mind and her heart. Her stubborn mind telling her to ignore him the whole time at dinner and the rest of the time during the ball, but her heart, her heart was telling her to speak to him, not just speak to him but put her arms around his neck and just kiss him… yes kiss him, pull him in for such a deep passionate kiss. She had only felt his lips once, once long ago, after he and her had just met and she was injured and they had just saved Ren and Kazuma slipped some medicinal liquid into her throat, through their two lips. She had been longing for those lips… ever since then.

After a few moments the dinner started and conversations started and cheers were shared. And all the while Ayano, Kazuma, and even Ren, sat quietly and ate their meals. The awkward silence was getting to Ren, so he nudged Kazuma's arm. Kazuma looked over annoyed, but saw Ren, his eyes asking 'Onii San! Please start a conversation!" Kazuma gave in, as he too, was getting tired of the silence.

"Soo… uhm… how have you been Ren?" Kazuma said awkwardly, this was probably one of the first times he'd ever show himself with no confidence and Ayano took notice and she was quite enjoying it, she even chuckled a bit.

_**My god! He can't even mutter out one word without looking like such a fool! xDD" **_Ayano thought as she glanced at Kazuma only to find that he was gazing back at her.

"So Miss Kannagi, having fun there laughing to your self?" Kazuma said as he closed in on Ayano only to plant one kiss on her cheek.

"Ahh!, why'd you do that you idiot!" Ayano said stood up and blushed, but the situation only got worse, she looked around only to find many pairs of eyes staring at her in return. Ayano's blushed deepened as she stole a glance from her father who's eyes were telling her to apologize for her rudeness.

"Gomen ne, Hontou gomen ne, minna san!" Ayano said as she dropped to her knees to signal that she is hoping for forgiveness. After that everyone smiled and said "It's Okay" "Don't worry!"

Ayano looked up with gratefulness, said thank you and after everyone continued about their business.

Ayano sighed and put her face in her palms. Obviously, as you can tell, she's still greatly embarrassed by what happened just now.

"Nee San, are you ok?" Asked Ren, softly.

With face still in palms Ayano only replied, "Just peachy Ren, just down right peachy!"

"Uhmm… alright…" Ren then turned to Kazuma. "Do something Nii San!" Ren said in a low hushed tone.

"Uh… uhmm… so Ayano, I see that you've gotten more curvy since the last time I've seen you… hehe, hehe, hehe. Kazuma asked nervously.

"Are you implying that I've gained weight?" Ayano said now looking up and glaring daggers towards the man she loved/hated.

"Ahh… no… uhmm… oh yea sorry for embarrassing you earlier, though you did deserve it." Kazuma smirked.

"Shut up Yagami, I ain't taking your crap." Ayano said as she used her chop sticks to bring up another helping of ramen into her mouth.

"And you're the one who complained about feeling fat…" Kazuma said as he smirked and rolled his eyes.

"What did you just say?" Ayano said threatening Kazuma with her chopsticks.

"Nothing Princess, nothing from these lips!" Kazuma said pretending to be scared, throwing his hands up.

"Whatever…" Ayano said staring down at her bowl of ramen. _** Why does he have to be so insensitive sometimes… **_ Ayano thought to herself as she quietly took another slightly noodle into her mouth.

_** Damn… a perfect moment to start a normal conversation with her and I screw up by insulting her…I know it's not the same anymore between us but… ugh, I'm such an idiot!**_ Kazuma thought as he put a palm to his forehead.

After about a half an hour of more eating and conversations, all the guests finally made their way into the ballroom. Ayano and Ren quickly went to their rooms to change out of their traditional attire into more formal looking clothing. The dance floor split into two sides, one side boys and the other girls. Couples were starting to pair up, Ayano got asked a few times, but she refused all of them because she was waiting for that one special _'inconsiderate jerk' _to ask her.

Kazuma was really itching to ask Ayano to dance, but too many women drunk and sober keep asking him to dance and he just couldn't make his way across the dance floor without hear the words _"Oh please Kazuma Kun dance with me"__** or **__"Yagami San, would you join me in bed tonight?" _ Really, Kazuma was trying his best to maintain his cool, but he just couldn't get to Ayano, he just couldn't.

_**I'm such… an idiot… why am I waiting for him… to ask me to dance… I know he won't… **_Ayano held that thought in her head as she ran out of the ball room into the garden, _**No… know he's going to look for me… I'm an idiot!**_ She kept on running until she finally made it to the bridge over the pond. _**I… I'm really, I'm just so afraid of what he's going to tell me… about… that letter... **_What our dear Ayano is implying is that, the only reason why she ran away from the dance floor was because, she knew that Kazuma would want to dance with her and that they were going to have to talk about… the letter.

After making it through the crowd, Kazuma made it to the other side to find that Ayano was nowhere in sight. Then after pounding his arm on a nearby wall, he heard the sounds of high heels approaching him.

"Kirika?" Kazuma said as he reluctantly looked up.

"She's outside… I saw her running through the gardens… she may be at the bridge." Kirika answered as she took a sip of wine.

"Arigato, Kirika!" Kazuma said as he ran out to confront Ayano.

"I really hope you find happiness with her, Kazuma." Kirika smiled as she walked back to the bar.

Outside, Kazuma was running like a mad man, until he finally made it to the bridge and there he saw the beautiful, Ayano Kannagi. Her dress was white it had straps at the top and at her waist line a pink sash and she was wearing white stiletto heels. She was truly gorgeous tonight and Kazuma knew that.

"Ay-" Kazuma attempted to say but was cut of by Ayano, who also wanted to speak.

"It's pretty starry tonight eh?" Ayano said running her fingers along the railings of the bridge.

"Uhm… Aya-"

"Hoshizora e Kakaru hashi… is what they call it." Ayano said as she looked up into the sky. (A/N: Hoshizora e kakaru hashi means a bridge to starry skies ^ ^)

"Ayano if you can just listen to what I have to say, I-"

"You know the stars are so pretty tonight I could see there reflection in the water-" Ayano was cut off by a pair of lips. Ayano tried to push away from Kazuma but he already had dominance over her. He kept Ayano at bay with his arms around her waist as he demanded access into Ayano's mouth. Ayano shyly opened up her mouth only to experience such a wondrous feeling! Their tongues battled each other for dominance, but in the end Kazuma won. He explored the inside of her mouth, going deeper each second, which made Ayano moan into the deep passionate kiss. After a few seconds, Kazuma ended the kiss, to let Ayano breath.

"-pant- -pant- pant-, Ka… zu… ma… y-you… are such an… idiot!" Ayano said as she held one hand to the railing and slumped down on the bridge floor.

"How was it?"

Ayano looked up and glared at him. "Shut –gulp- the hell… up…"

"I'm taking that as a yes… Anyways I only did that to get you to shut up… I don't want to talk about the sky or the stars, I want talk about the le-"

"No! Just don't, not now! I-I'm not ready."

"Not ready for what?"

"I… I'm just scared… Ok!" Ayano said putting her arms around her knees and slowly arched her head down.

Kazuma could hear her weeping, he got down on one knee and put a hand to Ayano's shoulder. Ayano shrugged it off and continued to cry, she then lifted her head up and cried to the skies…

"Why! Why are you always caring for me, even if I'm just some annoying kid to you! Why do you always go out with countless women, only to break their hearts after you've slept with them! Why do you always seem like so handsome and beautiful, despite your inner characteristics? Why-"

"Ayano! Calm down… Please let me explain-"

"Shut up! Shut up, Shut up, Shut up!... Just Shut the fuck up Kazuma and let me tell you something!"

Kazuma looked at Ayano bewildered at how she just acted.

"Why… do I love you so much… despite how much you've made me mad a-and sad… and I-I… just don't even know anymore… but I just know that despite every up and down we've been through… I still held many feelings for you… so many of heartwarming feelings… were for you and for only you… and I don't want to be with anybody else… but **you**, Kazuma Yagami…" Ayano said as she uncurled her self and got up.

Kazuma got up too. The two just stood there for a while, starring up at the sky. After a few more silent moments, Kazuma leaned towards Ayano and kissed her on the cheek.

"U-uhm… what was that for?" Ayano said as she blushed.

"It's a thank you gift." Kazuma smiled as he grasped Ayano's hand in his.

"For what? What did I-" Ayano was cut off by Kazuma's lips once again and this time Ayano happily gave Kazuma way into her mouth. Ayano put her arms around Kazuma and ran her hands threw his sexy dark brown hair. That only turned Kazuma more on as he stuffed his tongue into her throat, which made Ayano moan again. Kazuma lowered his hands to Ayano's lower hips, then to her ass. Ayano blushed, but let him. Then suddenly, Ayano felt something poke between her legs, apparently Kazuma's cock became hard and extended itself. Ayano pushed away, blushing a deeper scarlet and Kazuma had an embarrassed look on his face.

"Uhmm… sorry about that… heh… Ayano…" Kazuma scratched the back of his head then put his hand in his pockets.

"it's a-alright… y-you are a man… after all…" Ayano smiled weakly as she was still dazed from the kiss she and Kazuma just shared.

"Uh… I'm also sorry about stealing your first kiss from you…"

"It's okay… I was hoping… that I'd receive –gulp- my first kiss from you… Kazuma…" Ayano said with an embarrassed look on her face. _**God… did I just say that out loud?**_

"Oh… heh… that's nice." Kazuma said as he was trying to find what he was supposed to tell Ayano. _**Dear god, what was I supposed to tell her… man I want to kiss her so badly right now… her kiss is just too special… almost as special as…**_

__Kazuma shook his head, trying to keep his mind of… _'That one _woman_.' _And anyways he had Ayano now, he has to look towards the future and forget about… _'That one woman…' _

"Uh… Kazuma… I'm kind of sorry for keeping you from telling me what you had to say back there… uhmm… what were you going to say?" Ayano said as she looked into Kazuma's eyes intently, waiting for an answer.

"Uh… nothing, but there is one thing… Ayano… I know your kind of young for me, but I can't stand waiting for you… would you like to go out with me?"

"Not until you tell me three words." Ayano said as she held out three fingers.

"Uhmm… I am hungry?" Kazuma said with a smirk.

"No you idiot! **I love you**!"

"Oh, Ayano that's so sweet of you to say." Kazuma said as he kept aggravating Ayano, with his trademark smirk.

"Please just say it, or I won't let you kiss me anymore and I won't say yes." Ayano said, her hands on her hips, impatiently waiting for the answer.

Kazuma walked up to Ayano and kissed her on the lips, but quickly released it to say this. " I love **you **and only **you**! (such a total lie Kazuma, we all know you'll always have your feelings for Tsui-ling!)

Ayano blushed and replied "I would be lying if I didn't say that I would love to be your girlfriend, Kazuma." They then shared another passionate kiss and held hands as they walked back to the gala.

On the dance floor, Kazuma held Ayano in his arms and they danced the night away.

"Kazuma… I didn't know you were so light on your feet." Ayano said as Kazuma swifted her in a circle.

"I took a French dance class once." Kazuma winked as he lead Ayano around the dance floor.

"Oh, how charming." Ayano said as she gazed up at Kazuma's handsome face.

"Uncle… don't Nii San and Nee San look happy together? Uhmm… Uncle?"

"-sniffles- I never thought this day would come -blows nose into handkerchief- When I'd see those two together!" Jugo said as a tear fell.

"Oh Uncle…" Ren said as he looked at his Onii San and Onee San, enjoying their time on the dance floor.

"I love you Kazuma Yagami…" Ayano said with lust in her eyes.

"And I love you too, Ayano Kannagi." After that Kazuma Pulled Ayano in for another passionate kiss. And Ayano let him, because she loved him.

**Finally! I'm done! I hope you guys loved it! ^ ^ And hey? There finally together! This chapter took me so long to write. I hope you guys enjoy it because there is more to come! Chapter 12: "A New Year, A Semester, And A New… Girl? Thx again for sticking with me this far guys! I won't disappoint you guys, I promise! ^ ^ Dnt forget to Review!**


	11. Chapter 12

**A New Year, A New Semester, and… the New Girl?**

**Author's Note: "Happy New Years Minna!" (\^w^/) Love you guys! 3 In honor of the New Year I've decided to update a little sooner! Thanks to all the people who read, enjoyed, and reviewed my stories last year! I hope to get many more readers and still keep my same readers this coming year, 2012! And again Happy New Year and I love you all soo very much! ^ ^**

**Summary: In the last chapter, let's just say happily ever after for both our protagonists? I say why not? But Hey… wouldn't that make this story… over you say? Not quite, this story… is just getting started! So do you think Ayano's happy now that she's with Kazuma now? Yea, probably. And do you think Kazuma has gotten over his feelings for that certain woman… the one he couldn't save… the one that he swore over and over again that he would never stop loving her… his beloved Tsui ling? Hmm... well that's for me to type and for you to find out ;) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kaze no Stigma ^ ^**

"Kazuma? Kazuma? Ka-zu-ma!" Ayano yelled quietly as she nudged Kazuma softly.

It has been two weeks since Ayano and Kazuma have been together, and Ayano has been so happy with the results! Seriously!, ever since they've been together, Kazuma has been quite the gentleman, but don't forget, he's Kazuma, so he still teases Ayano every now and then. Even though Kazuma is quite the womanizer, he hasn't slept with Ayano yet, well not yet; he's also cut off most of his… you know… relations with the women he usually sleeps with, so don't worry Kazuma's not a cheater, at least… not what people know of.

Right now it's just a lazy evening for the two, cuddling in Kazuma's bed… and again not what you think! The two are just cuddling in bed, watching some day time T.V., and _were _enjoying each other's company, until the notorious _'lazy douche', _as what Ayano would have said,fell asleep.

"Eh? Ayano… why'd you wake me up?" Kazuma said as he pulled the covers up over his shoulders and went back to sleep.

"Whatever, I'll go make you a hot cup of tea, that might wake you up!" Ayano said as she got up out of the luxurious bed and made her way to the kitchen.

In the kitchen area, Ayano decided to go with earl gray as the flavor of tea for the evening. As she poured the water from the kettle into the cup, she felt arms come around her, arms that she has been use to over the past two weeks.

"I see you're finally awake?" Ayano said as she dropped two cubes of sugar into the cup.

"What, I'm only up because my woman is making something for me, is that so wrong?" Kazuma said as he tightened his grip around Ayano's slim waist.

"Fine, whatever… and I am not your woman." Ayano said as she gently took Kazuma's arms of her waist only to put her arms around his neck. "I am not just some woman Kazuma… I'm your girlfriend, the girl that you chose to love, until one day you decide to marry her or…" Ayano could feel the usual blush stain her face and tears were starting to wallow up in her tear forgotten eyes, she hadn't cried in so long… not since the day she and Kazuma decided to go out. _**Why am I crying… why now… there is no reason for me to cry… I have Kazuma now; I shouldn't doubt that he would just leave me behind. I know he loves me… he loves me right? I mean it's not like he still has feelings for... **_Ayano's thoughts were cut off by a small peck to the lips.

Ayano just looked at the man before her, her arms still around him. "What was that for?" Ayano said as she released her grip from around Kazuma's neck, freeing herself from his touch.

But it was all for nothing because without a moment to spare she was now in Kazuma's arms, trying to free herself from _his _grip now.

"Just let go of me Kazuma!" Ayano said as she tried to push Kazuma away from her, but it was no use, Kazuma had won, with his arms tightly around her waist and his lips pressed upon her lips. The kiss didn't last long though, because Kazuma had broken it, only to say this, "Ayano… look at me." He said, but Ayano had her eyes averted away from his, a tear trickled down her right cheek.

Kazuma took a deep breath and gently place his hands on her shoulders, to make Ayano look at him. "Listen Ayano… whatever doubts you're having right now… I want you to throw them away, get them out of your mind… because there is no doubt that I love you and there is… absolutely no doubt that I'll see you in my future!"

With a surprised, yet content look on her face, Ayano cupped Kazuma's face in the palms of her hands. Kazuma tenderly laid a hand on Ayano's right hand and smiled sweetly back at her. Ayano pulled Kazuma in for a sweet, delicate kiss, then broke it to say this, "Arigato, Kazuma… I really needed to hear that… thank you."

"No problem, it's because… I know you're new to this whole love thing, so don't worry. If you have any doubts, problems, or you just want to spill your feelings… don't worry I'll be there for you, anytime, anyplace…"

"Well… there is one thing… that I would like to speak to you about… though, I know it's a tough subject to talk about… for the both of us, actually…" Ayano said as she looked up at Kazuma, unsure about what she was going to say, whether or not this was the best time and place to start talking about it.

Kazuma only nodded at her, signaling that he is ready for whatever it is that was about to come out of her mouth.

"Do… you… uh-uhmm… still… I can't say it… even saying her name makes me want to… ugh, I just can't Kazuma… I mean I want to ask you, but… I just can't…"

Kazuma took Ayano's hands in his and kissed each hand and smiled at her. "It's okay Ayano… just ask, either way I'll still love you… no matter what."

Ayano nodded and proceeded to speak. "Well… if you say its okay… uhmm… do you still… uhmm… hold feelings… for… uh… Tsui-ling?"

Silence fell through the room. The only sounds you could hear were the chirping of birds outside and the sound of the clock ticking on the wall.

"I knew it… this is a tender subject for you… after all it's about the woman you once loved or… you still hold feelings for…" Ayano said, a grim line planted on her face, replacing her usual soft smile.

"No…"

"No?" Ayano said as she looked up at the man she knew she loved.

"Yes."

"Yes?"

"No!"

"Oh… so 'no' then?"

"Yes…"

"Oh… ok so you still…"

"_No_ to loving… Tsui-ling and _yes_ to not loving her." Kazuma said, getting tired of the already hurtful argument.

"Oh… ok… good!" Ayano said as she quickly kissed Kazuma on the cheek and got back to stirring up the cup of tea for Kazuma.

"So… were ok now?" Kazuma said, scratching the back of his head, intently waiting for an answer.

"Yes, we're ok now!" Ayano said as she turned around and shot Kazuma such an adoring smile.

Kazuma couldn't hold back after that, he irrupted Ayano's little tea stirring, only to plant an affectionate kiss on Ayano's lips. It only took Kazuma a few moments to get into Ayano's mouth, since she knows that he'll always win anyway. After a nice tongue battle and a few more moans, the two were finished.

Still dazed from the kiss, Ayano fell to the ground, looking tired, as if she and Kazuma had just made love or something. Kazuma smirked at her and courteously put a hand out to help her up.

"Get up Ayano, it's getting late and you have school tomorrow and apparently your second semester of school, so you'd better get up now before I give you your punishment." Kazuma said with a smirk.

"Hmm… what could that be?" Ayano said, lust still in her eyes, from the kiss earlier.

"Hmm… then again… that isn't an efficient punishment after all... come on Ayano, put on your coat, I have to get you home!" Kazuma said as he walked into the other room.

With a disappointed, yet happy look on her face, Ayano picked up the cup of tea, set it on the table, and made her way into the other room, happy to know that the one woman that stood between her and Kazuma, was now gone from the man she love's thoughts.

Outside of the room and now in the hall, Kazuma and Ayano held hands. They both waited for the elevator to come up. After a few minutes the elevator door opened. The only passenger inside was a frail looking teenage girl, who was wearing a white sundress and a summer hat, which was blocking the view of her eyes. Both Kazuma and Ayano stared at the girl as she swiftly walked past the two of them, shooting Ayano a disgusted look and keeping her eyes away from Kazuma.

After that odd encounter, Ayano and Kazuma just shrugged off whatever they were thinking about and entered the elevator.

Now out of the two love bird's sight, the girl quickly ran into her suite, which was surprisingly across from Kazuma's. The mysterious girl entered the room and dropped her keys on the side table of her bed. She then took of her hat and tossed it on the bed. The girl then made her way to her closet and pulled out a Seiryo Uniform. Apparently this girl will be going to Ayano's school, Seiryo Academy, come the new term, which is in fact tomorrow. After laying the uniform across her bed, the girl then let her hair down, since it was up in a ponytail. She looked outside through the floor to ceiling window and peeked out at the darkening sky.

"Heh… never thought those two would end up together…" Said the girl as she walked closer to the window and pressed her hand on the glass and looked down at the streets below, spotting Ayano and Kazuma happily walking on the sidewalk below.

"I never knew having a human heart would be this hard…" The girl said as she placed a hand upon her chest and clenched it.

"I know I should've thrown away my feelings for him long ago… but it was him… the only man… I think I'll ever love… oh… how my heart hurts just thinking about him…" The girl said as she swayed back and forth and landed on her bed.

"Tomorrow… definitely tomorrow… I'll try to separate the two… tomorrow is a brand new day… and tomorrow is also a new day… to begin a new relationship with Yagami, Kazuma…" The girl said with a sly smile and drifted of to sleep.

_**Good thing I didn't ask him to walk me to school today! **_Ayano thought as she walked up the steps into to Seiryo Academy, with her two best friends, Yukari & Nanase, by her side.

"Congrats Ayano!" Yukari said as she hugged Ayano so tight in front of their shoe lockers.

"Yes, congratulations on finally getting Kazuma!" Nanase said as she too gave Ayano a tight hug.

"You guys this is so embarrassing!" Ayano said as she slipped off her shoes and put on her inside shoes.

After more hugging and chatting, the three girls finally decided it was time to head on out to class. While walking in the halls, Ayano caught a glimpse of the principle's office, the door was opened, inside appeared a girl who seemed strangely familiar.

"Hoy, Ayano!" Nanase said as she playfully tapped Ayano, Karate style, on the head.

"Oh… Nanase… It's nothing." Ayano said as they continued walking to their first class.

In the classroom, Ayano, Nanase, and Yukari stole some seats in the front of the class, for now since there was no teacher present.

"Oh! I'm so glad to be with you guys again in the same class!" Yukari said as she clapped her hands together and smiled sweetly.

"Oh Yukari, Ayano and I are glad too, after all we are all best friends. Right Ayano?" Nanase said as she waited patiently for an answer.

"Uhmm… Yup! I am super happy to be with you guys in the same class, because after all, We're friends!" Ayano said as she smiled, though it looked like an uneasy smile.

"And as your friends, Ayano… you should be able to tell us… practically anything… right?" Nanase said as she closed in on Ayano.

Yukari did the same as she put her hands up and did a tickling motion. "Hey Nanase, let's get her!"

"Let's!"

"Oh No!" Ayano screamed as she was bombarded by her friends tickle war, though she was not fighting back. "Ok, ok, I'll tell you two, just stop!" Ayano managed mumble out.

"Ok, we'll stop." Yukari said as she slouched back into her seat. "Now spill Kannagi, give us the goods! What exactly did Kazuma do to you!"

"Ehh? Kazuma didn't do anything… well…-" _**They don't know about the Lapis/Tsui ling situation… and today is not the day to talk about it… **_Ayano thought as she shook her head. "It's nothing guys… trust me." Ayano said as she gave both of her friends a reassuring smile.

"Fine… we'll let you off the hook this time Ayano." Nanase said as she laid her chin on her hand.

"Mmhmm, just this once… And the next time… we won't let you off easily." Yukari said with her teasing, sly smile.

Ayano just slumped down in her temporary seat and closed her eyes. _**I wish I was with Kazuma right now…**_ after that, Ayano's thoughts were pushed aside when their homeroom teacher, Matsuki Sensei, came in.

"Ohaio, Minna San!" Matsuki Sensei said aloud.

"Ohaio!" The whole class recited.

"Ahh… it's good to be back… now time to get you guys in your new seats, but… before we can do that I have an announcement to make so please settle down."

After a few moments, the class quickly settled down. "Ok," Matsuki Sensei continued, "Class, meet your new classmate, Tsui Rin Phan!"

After that, a beautiful, delicate young lady walked in. The whole class looked on in awe as the new girl wrote her name on the chalkboard.

"Hello, my name is Tsui Rin Phan… It's nice to meet you all." Tsui Rin said as she bowed down obediently.

After that, the classroom welcomed her with flirtatious comments, whistles, and jealous chattering. But it was true, the girl was gorgeous, her long flowing dark golden rod colored hair, her beautiful green eyes, and her soft ivory colored skin. If this girl was trying to make an impression on the whole student body, she had already won the prize! This chick was beautiful and nobody, not even Ayano, who never really paid attention to looks, could deny it.

Finally after what seemed like forever, the class had settled down and the seating arrangements were made. Apparently, Tsui Rin was seated right next to Ayano.

Since Ayano and Tsui Rin were now partners, Ayano decided to be the bigger person and make friends with this already getting popular by the minute girl. "Uhmm… hello Tsui Rin San… My name is-"

"Kannagi, Ayano, your family is quite prestige and you come from a line of enjutsushi users." Said Tsui Rin in an emotionless tone.

"Uhmm… how do you know that?"

"Your family is famous, but it's not like I really care about you, your family, or you and your family's power." Tsui Rin said as she went back to writing her notes.

_**Ugh… this girl is so, so rude! Why do I even try, she probably doesn't even like me! But, Hey! What in the world did I do, I barely even know her! Though… she actually has a familiar appearance… actually it's somewhat similar to that of… Tsui Ling! **_After a minute of thinking about it, Ayano has come to the conclusion that this girl, is actually Tsui Ling in disguise and that she's plotting revenge for whatever reason!

After school, Ayano was called into the principle's office.

"Ayano dear, please take a seat." Said the principle, Natsuko, Eika.

"Uhm… Eika Sensei… what was I called in-" Ayano silenced herself after seeing Tsui Rin come in through another door.

"Oh, Phan San, please have a seat."

"Thank you Eika Sensei…" Tsui Rin said as she sat down in the seat next to Ayano.

"Ok… girls… well Ayano, I have a favor to ask of you…"

"Okay, Madame Eika." Ayano said, fidgeting with her school bag.

"Well, as you can see Phan San is new here and you two sit next to each other in all of your classes, right?

"Yes." Both Ayano and Tsui Rin said in perfect unison.

"Okay, good… well as I was saying, Ayano… I was wondering if you can tutor Tsui Rin for a while, you know… to help her catch up on her studies. So… will you do it?"

_**Her?… tutor her! No way, am I about to tutor an ungrateful little-**_

"Oh, and did I mention? I'll convince all your teachers to give you 10 percent extra credit!"

"Deal!" Ayano unconsciously said aloud, her mind telling her it's a good thing and her heart telling her that she knows she doesn't want to tutor this girl!

"Great, Tsui Rin will be coming over to your house every Saturday until she's excelling in every class!"

"Great, I'm looking forward to it!" Ayano said with an unsure look on her face.

"Phan San, I hope you'll catch up on your studies and also, I hope you and Ayano become good friends! You know, I was friends with her mother as well, so I've known Ayano since birth! She's such a sweet girl, I really hope you two become friends!"

"Ok… thank you, I wish for that also..."

And with that the two girls were excused. Outside, in front of the school, Kazuma was there to pick up Ayano. Ayano ran into Kazuma's arms and Kazuma welcomed her with his own loving arms.

Tsui Rin was just about to cross an intersection when she turned around and saw Kazuma and Ayano, kissing and holding hands.

Tsui Rin just scowled in there direction and walked off towards her home. Now safe in her apartment, Tsui Rin peeled off her clothing of the day and stepped into the shower. After 15 minutes, she walked out, towel on and stared out of the window into the nighttime sky.

"They say if you love something so much… let it go, and if it comes back to you, it's yours to keep forever, eh?" Tsui Rin said as she picked up an elixir bottle, which sat undisturbed upon her bedside table. She picked it up and as her eye color faded back to purple, she took a small sip of the elixir, which immediately returned her eyes to their normal shade of light green. If she didn't take a sip of that elixir, Tsui Rin, well as you guys can now tell Lapis/Tsui ling, well not only will her eyes turn back to there usual shade of purple, but her now teenage body would become more developed and she would grow a tad taller than how she appears right now, that elixir is the only thing that keeps anyone, especially Ayano and Kazuma, from suspecting that she _is _Lapis/Tsui ling.

"Bernhardt Sama… gave me this one chance to get Kazuma back… but in order to do this… I must steal one of the most powerful objects in this universe… the all powerful _Enraiha_." Tsui Rin said as she stared out in the night sky.

"In the end… it will be all worth it, because Kazuma… will be mine!"

**Finally I'm finished! ^ ^ I am so happy with this chapter, so much suspense! I hoped you guys liked it! And again thank you guys for sticking with me this far, I won't disappoint you I promise! Oh and before I forget! In chapter 10 of my story, I made a small mistake about Kazuma's age! In the anime he is 22, so I aged him a year, so now he should be 23 not 24! I shall change that in due time! And again sorry! I know it's not that big of a deal, but I'm a perfectionist and I'm not one to leave mistakes behind. Oops, sorry for all my blabbering xDD Forgive me! Anywayz the next Chapter is kind of a filler, though it'll be funny and I hope you guys like it! Next chapter, Chapter 13: "****Just Another 'Un'-normal Day in the Life of Ayano Kannagi****" lol, what a long title ^ ^;; anywayz… Please Review! And again Happy New Year Minna! ^ ^/)**


	12. Chapter 13

**Just Another 'Un'-normal Day in the Life of Ayano Kannagi**

**Authors Note: I am so happy on how all of this is coming together! Thank you all for supporting me this far! Really you guys, the readers, make me so happy and every time I make a new chapter I always think of you guys and make sure the chapter is perfect for you guys! Really guys, thank you! :'D It makes my work so much easier knowing that you guys will always be there to read it! ^ ^**

**Summary: Last chapter was emotional as it was tense. The new girl ended up being Tsui ling/Lapis, though nobody knows and Ayano only has a vague idea that it is indeed Tsui ling/Lapis. Also, Kazuma has finally admitted to not loving Tsui ling anymore, well at least not as much as he used to because we all know, Tsui ling was indeed his first real true love and in fact most people don't get over their true love that easily. Plus, what an ironic situation, after just one day of school, Ayano is face to face with her one true rival for Kazuma's love, also, that 'rival' doesn't even like her for no apparent reason known to Ayano herself, and she is even forced into tutoring said rival, which gives that rival time to get closer to Ayano, steal her Enraiha and her boyfriend in the process. Anyways, Ayano has until Saturday to tutor Tsui rin and it is already Friday! That means only one day of freedom left, let's see how Ayano will spend her last day before the enemy comes!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kaze no Stigma ^ ^**

_**That's funny… Kazuma wasn't there to pick me up today. **_Ayano thought as she crossed an intersection. _**Whatever… it's not like I need him all the time! C'mon Ayano, where has your pride gone? Ugh, why have I become so vulnerable… **_Still pondering on her thoughts, the young heiress finally made it to her house. _**That's unusual… the gates are closed… oh well might as well not stand here and wait. **_Ayano slowly raised a finger and rang the doorbell. The gates instantly opened, she was greeted by a couple of hand maids.

"Welcome home Mistress Ayano." Said the first maid, as she bowed in respect.

"Uh… yea thank you." Ayano replied and bowed.

"Please forgive us for not opening up the gate sooner!" Said the second maid, who was obviously nervous, she too bowed in respect.

"I-It's okay! Don't worry about it!" Ayano said waving her hands, telling the young maid not to fret.

""Thank you, Mistress Ayano." Replied the second maid.

"No problem!"

"Mistress Ayano, a message from your Father, He, along with Master Ren and Kazuma Sama, have left for an important meeting taking place in a village near here." Said the third maid, as she too as all the others, bowed in respect.

"Oh, I understand… so am I the only Kannagi member here?"

"Well no, there are some children and some elders walking around, but since you are of the main house… technically you are the only member present, Mistress Ayano."

_**Heh? They could've called me out of school or at least informed me on the situation! What, am I not important enough or strong enough to receive such information? Hmph! Whatever, they can classify me as dead weight all they want! Because I am absolutely not affected by it! **_Ayano thought as she swifted passed the three maids and stomped off towards the main Kannagi household.

"Uh… Ayano Sama!" Said all three maids, with worried tones and glances.

"Ugh!" Ayano shrilled aloud as she threw her school bag against the head board of her bed. After minutes of punching the pillow on her bed, she quickly went into her bathroom and changed out of her uniform. She came out wearing a blue cardigan over a white tank top and blue booty shorts. She then tied her hair up into a ponytail and proceeded to put some gloss on.

"I have nothing else to do… I might as well make myself look good and take a stroll around town…" Ever since she began dating Kazuma, it was like she was being tutored on how to be the perfect girlfriend. Kazuma taught and showed her what the appropriate attire a girlfriend should wear and when to wear it. Also this week on Tuesday, Nanase and Yukari helped her go shopping for some new outfits and today she was going to wear this for Kazuma, but since he's not here, she figured she should just do this for herself.

After just a mere few minutes of walking around the local shopping district, Ayano thought this is not her, and that she should be doing something… more fun and exciting and she did just that!

"Argh! Yah! Err..! Woo!" Ayano yelled aloud as she burned/chopped down some unwanted trees in the backyard of the Kannagi household.

"Ah… that was intense workout!" Ayano said as she wiped some sweat beads of her forehead.

"Ayano Sama, please take this hand towel, also I have made some lemon ice tea, it is in the kitchen if you are thirsty. Plus as a treat, I have prepared a few jellies for you, there is bean flavored and green tea flavored!" Said Yuri San, her personal hand maid.

"Arigato, Yuri San!" Ayano said as she gave Yuri San a quick hug, then jolted towards the house.

Inside was all quiet, there wasn't anybody in the house, mainly because most of them are on the trip to that one village to assist Ayano's father.

"Ahh… so good!" Ayano said as she took a sip of the iced tea.

"Ugh… being alone here sucks…" Ayano said aloud as she sliced a small piece of bean flavored jelly.

"Waah! This is so boring!" Ayano said as she stuck the tiny fork of jelly into her mouth and put her head down like a child and started making a little tantrum.

_**Hmm… being alone is so… boring… **_Ayano thought as she slid the fork out her mouth. She then got up and started wondering around the house. _**Such familiar hallways… hmm… I've never really ventured out into the right wing. **_And with that thought in mind, Ayano continued down the hallway until she came across her father's study. _**Eh… it's probably boring in there… then again… naah…**_

"Ohh! Ren's room!" Ayano said as she slid in through the open door. "Ah… brothers, both are so careless as to not even close their own bedroom door for privacy." Ayano said as she shook her head in disappointment.

_**Wow… Ren's room is way too clean for a guy's**_ _**room! **_Ayano looked around, the room was simple, one bed, one desk, a bedside table, his closet, a few shelves and a wrapped up futon in the corner. _**Well… I could expect this, especially from Ren.**_

For a while all Ayano could do was look around, until a thought came to mind. _**Does Ren have a 'stash'? **__(For those who aren't as perverted or just don't know, a 'stash' is a stash of porn magazines.)_

Ayano quickly snooped through Ren's stuff but couldn't find anything. She looked under the bed, in between some books on the shelves, in his school bag, in some of his drawers, and in his closet but couldn't find anything! _**Well… I guess Ren is too innocent to have such things… **_Ayano said as she jumped on Ren's bed, but while landing on Ren's bed, a couple of magazine's fell out of Ren's pillowcase!

"Oh my god! I can't believe it he really does have a stash!" Ayano said as she plopped herself on the floor and grabbed one of the smutty magazines.

"Woah! I didn't know Ren was into this stuff? Wow! Oh my, he even has hentai manga!" Ayano said as she picked up a manga that said _Hentai's finest: Cream Lemon, incest edition _"Oh my, woah! My god, so much indecency in here! Hmm… incest? Between woah!" Ayano said as she read one very enticing scene. Ayano blushed, but continued reading on, but was interrupted by a very familiar voice.

"Nee San?"

Ayano turned around, surprised to see Ren staring at her. "Oh Ren… uhmm… it's not what it looks like, uhmm…"

"Nee San, what are you do-"

"Oh, ho ho, what's going on here- woah! Ayano, what are you reading?" Kazuma said as he slid the door wide open.

"Shut up Kazuma! Now, Ren I'm sorry for sneaking in here without your permission… but, I can't believe you would acquire such smutty items!" Ayano said putting her face in the palms of her hands, acting as if she was a very disappointed mother.

"They're not mine though! Th-th-they're my friend's!"

"Wow, Ren… that's such an old excuse… Oh… I mean I know you're old enough for this kind of stuff, but… I don't want my innocent Ren turn into such a perverted creep!" Ayano said as she got up and ran to give Ren a hug.

"Nee San?" Ren said, blushing.

"Just please don't become someone perverted, someone like… a certain someone I know…" Ayano said as she looked up at Kazuma and glared at him, mouthing the words _'did you give these to him?'_

Kazuma laughed

"Kazuma, it's not funny! I am not going to let Ren become a non-gentlemen like you!"

"Nee San!"

"That really hurts Ayano… but at least I'm not the hormonal teen reading the magazines." Kazuma smirked, leaning his shoulder on the doorway.

"Shut up! Shut up, shut up!" Ayano said with rage.

"Uh… Nee San?"

Ayano quickly released her grip from around Ren. "Oh your gonna get it Kazuma…"

"Heh? Tell it again, I couldn't hear you from under all the stubborn indecency you were producing." Kazuma smirked as he walked down the hallway towards the backyard. _**Three… two… one…**_ Kazuma thought as he moved his head, dodging a blow from Ayano's Enraiha.

"Even though we are dating, I'm still not going to go easy on you!" Ayano said pointing Enraiha towards the back of Kazuma's head.

"And you've gone easy on me when?" Kazuma smirked and continued to dodge each and every blow Ayano through at him.

After 15 minutes, Ayano unsummoned her Enraiha and propped herself up against a nearby tree.

"Good job with the effort princess, maybe next time you might actually graze me with that pointless sword of yours." Kazuma said as he handed Ayano a glass of ice tea. "Take it."

Ayano was beat, she aggressively yanked the cup from Kazuma's touch and gulped it all down, after she wiped her mouth on the sleeve of her cardigan, she looked up at Kazuma and said. "Thanks you jerk!"

Kazuma took the cup and gave it to one of the on-hand maids. "Anytime princess, anytime."

Ayano silently looked up only to see Kazuma gazing at her. She blushed, but shook her head.

"Uhmm… so… where's Ren?"

"In the kitchen."

"Ah… uhmm… how was the meeting?"

"Fine, Jugo stayed though, he's actually staying overnight."

"Ahh…"

The two looked up at the sky.

"So back then, why were you looking through Ren's things?"

"I don't know… I really don't, I was just bored…"

"Ahh… okay."

"Why didn't you or anyone inform me about the meeting?"

"Jugo said it was classified and that you weren't needed for this trip."

"But why though?... Aren't I strong too?" Ayano said as she stared up intently at Kazuma, waiting for his answer.

Kazuma looked away, he knew that anything that he did anything that he could say at this point, could either make Ayano happy or make her cry and tell him off in that sad, yet amusing way of hers. Since they started dating, Kazuma has become more understanding of Ayano's feelings and is now very aware of how self-conscious and unsure she actually is, despite her thoughtlessness and cocky ways on the outside. Yes despite her arrogance, her impetuousness, her cocky ways, and her thoughtlessness, he fell for her. Her sense of pride, her rude remarks, her spunky ways, the way she acts when he flirts with her, the way she looks and smiles at him, when she's flustered, when she's angry, when she's being all sweet, and when she's just being plain old Ayano, those are the things, no those are the not all but the main reasons why he, Kazuma Yagami fell for Ayano Kannagi.

"The trip wasn't really important though Ayano and plus you were at school, your father didn't want you to miss school, he doesn't want you to mess up your education." Kazuma said with a smile, relieved that he was able to say at least something to the young and humble Kannagi heiress.

"If it isn't so important… then why did he need you and Ren to go, didn't Ren have school too?" Ayano complained aloud, she stood up and took her cell from out of her pocket.

"Uh, sorry to intrude princess… but are you planning to do? Who is it that you are calling?"

"Father! I'm going to tell him off!" Ayano said as she dialed Jugo's private number furiously, the look on her face even frightened Kazuma for a second there.

"Calm down princess." Kazuma said as he pried the phone from Ayano's finger tips.

"Argh! Kazuma, what the hell was that for!" Ayano shrieked as she jumped up and down, trying to obtain her cell phone back, which is currently being held captive in Kazuma's hands.

Since he was taller, Kazuma practically taunted Ayano, keeping the phone out of the young heiress's reach.

"Hello? Ayano? This better be good!" Apparently, Jugo had picked up.

"Otou San! Otou San! Kazuma, give me back my phone!" Ayano bellowed aloud, trying to come in contact with her father.

"Heh? Kazuma's there too? I gave him the rest of the day off! Tell him I said hi."

"Otou San, listen to me! I have something important I would like to discuss with you!"

"Is that so, well hurry up and tell me, I am very busy!"

"Uh, yea. Uhmm, Jugo…"

" Oh… Kazuma, what is it?"

"Nothing really, Uhmm… Ayano's acting up a little, sorry for calling you for no reason, bye!" And with that, Kazuma hung up the cell phone.

"Wha-? What the hell was that for!" Ayano screamed, glaring at Kazuma like he was the worst person ever to walk the planet.

"I am truly sorry princess, but what you were going to do right now was uncalled for…"

"So! Wouldn't you do the same if your father didn't believe in your abilities?

Kazuma thought about his father, his mother, everyone who he had once loved, all those people didn't believe in him, they didn't believe he would amount to much, but here he was now, a grown up man, he has experienced many things in his four years of being exiled, and now because of those experiences he now knows he doesn't need to be praised anymore because he has exceeded all expectations. He is now strong and powerful he doesn't need anyone to praise that, but Ayano… she's just teenager, she hasn't really accomplished much in her life, but she has done many things that a normal teenager couldn't do.

Kazuma finally settled his thoughts. He then took a deep breath and set his hands on Ayano's slim shoulders. "I know… I know what it feels like to have your own father look down upon you, but Ayano… that's not something to worry about especially because your father deeply cares about you!"

"Eh?" Ayano looked up at Kazuma, she saw the seriousness in his eyes, this was definitely no laughing matter.

"Ahh… Ayano, what I mean is… though your father doesn't show it, he cares about you. The only reason why he sometimes ignores you is to give you a reason to try to become better than what your worth. He wants you to become a person, no… he wants you to become a woman worth looking at, a woman worth respecting. Aren't you the heiress to the head of the Kannagi? You will be looked at differently someday, you will be looked at as someone important! Ayano you will, no, you are going to become a woman worth looking up to one day and I know I will be one of those people bowing down to you in respect, but you have to make that choice, you have to create your fate!"

Ayano just stared at him, she was speechless, she was blown away. _**Did Kazuma just comfort me? Did he just… give me some good advice?**_

_**Ah… I think I said to much! Why did I have to blow up all of a sudden, I didn't mean to yell at her like that! But she deserved it, she won't know unless you tell her straight on! **_Kazuma thought as he brought a palm to his forehead.

"…Can… I have… my phone back please?" Ayano finally managed to say.

"Only if you promise not to go all out on Jugo."

"Cross my heart and hope to die." Ayano said as she crossed her heart.

"Fine, you've proved you loyalty." Kazuma said as he tossed Ayano back her phone.

"Arigato!" Ayano said as she kissed Kazuma on the cheek.

Kazuma, didn't blush but lowered his head to Ayano's level. "Don't I get anything more?"

"Heh?" Ayano said as she grasped her phone tighter in her arms.

"Like an _'Oh thank you Kazuma, thanks for bringing me back to sanity!' _and then you give me a little you know, kiss." Kazuma smirked as he waited patiently for Ayano's reply.

"Hmm… thank you Kazuma, that was really nice of you and muah." Ayano said, she then blew Kazuma a kiss and walked off, but suddenly stopped as a thought came to mind.

"Ne… Kazuma… what day is it today?"

"Uh… Friday? Why?"

_**Oh crap! I forgot! Tsu Rin is coming over tomorrow!" **_"Ahhhhh!" Ayano screamed in frustration and disappointment.

"Heh? Ayano are you ok?"

"No! I have to get things ready, I have to get some cake, I have to make sure I've gotten last night's homework done! Ahh, why me!"

"Calm down, Ayano… don't you think you're over reacting?" Kazuma said as he attempted to lay his hands on Ayano's shoulders but instead he got burned by the heat Ayano was emitting

"No… I will not calm down… I have a guest coming over tomorrow! And… I want you not to come over tomorrow!" Ayano said turning around and crossing her arms.

"Eh? But I'm your boyfriend, shouldn't I be able to come by as I please?" Kazuma had a pretend hurt look on his face.

Ayano blushed, but tried to keep her cool. "J-just on Saturdays, please? As my b-boyfriend… you should understand and respect my reasons and decisions."

_**Hmm… she does have a point… **_"Fine, have it your way princess, but you'll have to come and visit me later."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Oh… and Kazuma?"

"Yes?"

"Can you accompany me, I need to go buy some pastries for tomorrow…so yea."

"Ok, but you shouldn't wear that."

"Huh, why? I wore this for you, you know!" _**Crap! Did I just say that?**_

Kazuma checked Ayano out, up and down. She did look quite cute in that outfit, he also admired how her body was the perfect shape, curves in the right places and she was thick in the right places. In other words, she's just simply gorgeous in his eyes.

"On second thought, wear that instead! I was just going to make you wear something warmer because it's cold out, but if you really insist on getting a cold for my sake, then ok!" Kazuma said as he started forward, ahead of Ayano.

"Huh?"

Kazuma turned around and smirked. "Come over here."

"I don't know what your thinking, but don't get any crazy ideas you perv!"

"Says the girl who was just reading some hentai manga." Kazuma teased as he picked up Ayano princess style.

"Sh-sh-shut up you idiotic, perverted, jerk!" Ayano said as she flailed around in Kazuma's arms.

"Settle down princess, we're already in the air and unless you want to meet an untimely death, I suggest you just settle down and enjoy the ride."

"Hmph!" Ayano said as she put crossed her arms.

_**Same old Ayano… **_Kazuma smiled.

_**Same old Kazuma… **_Ayano smiled as she looked up at the sunset before them.

**Done! It wasn't as exciting as the other chapters, but I really wanted to let you guys in on the fact the Kazuma is still Kazuma and that Ayano is still Ayano. Lately I've been wondering if making Kazuma and Ayano to lovey dovey was a bad decision, so in this chapter I wanted to portray that Kazuma is still his teasing, perverted self and that Ayano is still indecisive as always. :) Anywayz, time to tell you guys the next chapter, "When there's love, there's Always Jealousy!" Ooh! This is going to be a good one! Hope you guys liked this chapter and I hope you guys continue to support me! Don't forget to review! ^ ^/) **


	13. Chapter 14

**When There's Love, There's Always Jealousy!**

**Author's Note: Hey guys! I was so excited yesterday that I couldn't sleep last night and I just came up with so many new ideas and wow, I talk a lot! Well, anyways, here's a new chappy for you guys! This one will involve Lapis/Tsui ling, well in this case Tsui rin. One more thing, the only reason why I call Lapis, Tsui ling still is because of what I remembered from Kaze no Stigma, Bernhardt said that he made Lapis with Tsui ling's essence right? So that means that Lapis still has Tsui ling in her, just not… you know, fully her, because Lapis is still her own person! Anyways Enjoy the Chapter! ;D**

**Summary: In the last chapter, Ayano finds out a lot of things and even finds out more about herself as a person, thank to Kazuma. Also, Kazuma finally realizes why he fell for Ayano in the first place and why she is so unique in her own 'Ayano-ish' way! On the other hand, Ayano realizes that she has much more potential than she thought she did! Now for this Chapter, it is now Saturday and Tsui rin is coming over, but little does Ayano know, is that an unwanted visitor may be coming over for some unwanted fun! ;)**

**Disclaimer: Although I wish I did =3= I do not own Kaze no Stigma ^ ^**

** "**_Ding-dong! Ding-dong!" _Went the doorbell.

"Oh, Ayano Sama you have a visitor!" Said Yuri San.

"Ah!... Yea I know, just tell her to wait in the living area please!" Ayano yelled from behind her bedroom door.

"Ugh, I can't get this pin in!" Ayano said as she tried to pin a crimson colored barrette in between the locks of her scarlet colored hair.

"Need any help Onee San?" Ren said as he popped his head out from behind the bedroom door.

"hehehe, yea… kind of." Ayano said as she motioned for Ren to come near her.

"Ok, I think I can be of some help!" Ren said as he carefully picked up the hair accessory and slowly worked it into the upper bangs of Ayano's hair.

"Arigato Ren, really!" Ayano said as she pulled Ren in for a hug.

"Your welcome, Onee San!" Ren said as he returned the hug.

"Oh crap! I have to go greet Tsui rin!, Ren please close my bedroom door on the way out, thanks!" Ayano said as she rushed out of the room without a care.

"Ok!" Replied Ren as he closed the door from behind his back.

Before entering the living room, Ayano wanted to take a little peek at Tsui rin. There she was, being obedient and gorgeous as always. Tsui rin was wearing a blue sundress, the skirt was ruffled and up to her knees. She was wearing a white cardigan and her hair was up in a ponytail with a white bow on the top. She looked beautiful and Ayano knew that. _**Gosh… I envy her… **_ Ayano thought as she entered the room.

"Hello Tsui rin San, wel-"

"You took a while, staring at me from behind a wall, that is really uncouth you know." Tsui rin said as she placed her book bag beneath the tea table.

"Wh- what! I wasn't staring at you! Psh! I totally was not!" Ayano retorted as she sat down in front of Tsui rin. She then grabbed a book from a pile of her school books set atop the tea table, which she had made sure she had placed there the night before.

Ayano began reading, but kept on looking up to check up on Tsui rin, who was doing the same.

"So are we just going to sit here and read? Aren't you going to tutor me?" Tsui rin asked as she looked up at Ayano with an irritated look on her face. _**So this is the girl who replaced me, eh? **_Tsui rin thought as she waited patiently for Ayano's reply. (A/N: Forgot to mention this, but since Lapis has Tsui ling's essence, every now and then Tsui ling's thoughts pop into her head.)

"Just for an hour, it's kinda early and I think it's best if we should just do some silent reading." Ayano replied, not even bothering as to looking up at Tsui rin.

"Whatever…" Tsu rin said as she flipped to another page of her textbook. _**Gah… this is so boring… where's Kazuma? **_Tsui rin thought as she looked up at Ayano. She then began to examine Ayano's outfit. Ayano was wearing a yellow short-sleeved blouse, the sleeves had ruffles. She also wore a jean mini skirt with a whit belt, her hair was down, but her two side bangs were pinned at the back with the barrette.

_**Wow… Kazuma really knows how to pick'em eh? Aaha… she's so Kawaii though! I want to hug her and teach her stuff and tell her all of Kazuma's embarrassing secrets and**__** Gahh! Lapis get a hold yourself, don't let Tsui ling's thoughts cloud your mind! **__**Oh, Lapis lighten up, aren't you going to help me get Kazuma back!**__** Well yea… but why am I apart of this too? **__**Because I know deep down, you also have developed feelings for Kazuma Yagami, and I know you hate Ayano Kannagi!**__** Right… but you seem to have taken a liking to her, eh Tsui ling?**_ _**Udasai ne… it's just that… she reminds me of me when I was young…**__** Ahh… okay… We share the same body after all! **_(A/N: Tsui ling's thoughts are underlined and Lapis's thoughts are normal.)

__"Uhmm… Tsui rin? Tsui rin?" Ayano said as she waved a hand in front of Tsui rin's face to grab her attention or in this case, bring her back to reality.

"Oh! Ayano San? Gomen ne!, hehehe… Just daydreaming there for a sec!" Tsui rin blushed and went back to reading her textbook when the doorbell rang.

"I told that bastard not to come today…!" Ayano said as her faced furrowed up in rage and her hands clenched into two delicate fists.

"Who is it?" Tsui rin asked with a curious look on her face.

"Just an inconsiderate jerk of a boyfriend that's all!" Ayano said as she managed a creepy looking smile.

"Ah… ok." Tsui rin knew who she was talking about. _**Finally! Finally! Finally! **__**Calm down Tsui ling, we only asked the principle to do this for us because we needed time to get Enraiha! **__**But, remember Lapis, we are also here to capture the heart of 'our' beloved Kazuma Yagami! **__**Oh yea, huh…**_

"Mistress Ayano, Yagami Sa-"

"Yea… I know, let him in…" Ayano said as she sat back down in her seat.

"Here, Yagami san, let me prepare a seat for you right next to Mistress Ayano!" Said Yuri San

"Thank you." Kazuma said as he propped him self next to Ayano and put an arm around Ayano, he then kissed her on the head.

"You look beautiful today Ayano." Kazuma smirked as he examined Ayano's blushing face.

"Udasai ne…" Ayano simply replied, she then closed her textbook and looked up at the said i_nconsiderate jerk._ "Why are you here anyways, I specifically told you not to come today!"

"Well I got lonely and plus!, After you told me that you were going to tutor someone I was like 'how can I not meet the person who has to suffer under your wing' And that person is…" Kazuma turned around to see… the younger, yet exact replica of his deceased girlfriend, Tsui ling.

"Uhmm…Ehem… uhmm… what is your name miss?" Kazuma said as he felt warmth tickle upon his cheeks.

_**I'll let you answer Tsui ling **__**Oh really thanks! **__**Don't you screw this up though! **__**Roger! **_"Uh-uh… my name i-is Tsui rin Phan… nice to meet you Kazuma San…" Tsui rin said as she managed to lift her hand up to give Kazuma a handshake.

"Uh… yea… it's nice to meet you as well, I am Yagami, Kazuma." Kazuma said as he shyly shook Tsui rin's hand, but quickly released it.

_**Her hand… her looks… and her name… is she… really, Tsui ling? **_Kazuma said as he looked at her inattentively.

_**Oh! His hand is so warm! I really miss him Lapis! I really do! Hurry up and steal that stupid Enraiha already! **__**Ehem… calm down Tsui ling! Remember the plan, I steal Enraiha so I can be free from Bernhardt Sama's clutches and you get Kazuma the love of your life! **__**Right, fine I'll calm down.**_

_**What's wrong with those two? Wait… Oh yea! Tsui rin resembles Tsui ling! **_Ayano thought as jealousy enveloped her body. "Oh Kazuma, can you please get the pastries in the kitchen, **please…"**

"Ah… ok…" Kazuma sounded as if he had just gotten out of a trance and before he left the room he stole one last glance at Tsui rin.

Ayano quickly returned her attention back at Tsui rin. "Come sit next to me Tsui ling- I, I mean Tsui rin!" Ayano said as she patted the seat where Kazuma was once sitting. "Kazuma can sit where you were sitting, hehehe."

"Ah… okay…" Tsui rin replied as she silently gathered her belongings and moved to where Kazuma was once sitting. _**Ahh… you could still smell his scent around here… **__**Tsui ling… I think you are too infatuated with this Yagami Kazuma guy… **__**Well… he's very sweet and kind and I love him! **__**Aha… kay.**_

__"Hoy, Ayano I got the pastries you wanted, where do I-" Kazuma stopped at the first sight of Tsui rin.

"Oh… hehe, sorry Kazuma San, apparently I have to sit here now… after all Ayano San is tutoring me, heh." Tsui rin managed a small smile.

"Ah… ok." Kazuma said as he placed the deserts on the table and took his place in Tsui rin's former seat.

"SO… where were we Tsui rin?" Ayano said as she glared at Kazuma.

"Uhmm… we were in the middle of a quiet reading session Ayano San!" Tsui rin couldn't hide the smirk on her face when she saw Ayano blush with embarrassment.

"Oh…. Yea, yea, that's right Tsui rin, gomen… for forgetting… well uhmm, let's just take a look at Thursday night's homework shall we?" Ayano said as she eyed both Tsui rin and Kazuma, who was trying to hide his smirk as well.

"Fine with me, as long as you don't forget what we're talking about and start staring at me like some creep." Tsui rin chuckled to herself in triumph.

"I wasn't staring at you like a creep!" Ayano said as she crossed her arms beneath her breasts.

"Tch, tch, tch, but what you are saying, is that you were staring at me." Tsui rin said as she motioned her index finger left to right.

Kazuma laughed.

"Wha- Kazuma! Why are you laughing! Why aren't you defending me!" Ayano said as she eyed her boyfriend with hurt in her eyes.

Kazuma flinched, when he saw her eyes her knew he had to stop this. " Uhm… I'm sorry Tsui rin… but you shouldn't be saying that about my girlfriend here… she is quite vulnerable, despite her outer personality."

"Wha- I am not vulnerable, I could kick anyone's ass in any battle!" Ayano said as she stood up, with a fist in the air.

"Uhmm… except mine? Remember, your pointless sword, Enraiha can't even scratch me, maybe because it is pointless, when it is in the hands of an inexperienced hormonal teenager such as yourself.

"I stand corrected…" Ayano said as she slumped back down in her seat.

"Uh… can I see you two spar sometime?" Tsui rin chirped out.

"Heh?" Both Kazuma and Ayano said in unison.

"Uh… ehm… well, I kinda have a thing for sparring and stuff… I just… I just want to watch a battle between magic users, that's all, heh." _**That was a lame excuse… **__**Like you can do any better and plus it gives me time to take a good look at that girl's Enraiha! **__**Fine, let me seal the deal! **__**No! Tsui ling don't!**_

__"Please! It's kinda boring and as I've said… I am really into sparring, especially when it involves swords, like Ayano's Enraiha!" Tsui rin then winked at Kazuma.

"Nope! Out of the question, anyways! We need to get to studying Tsui rin san, we haven't even covered one subject!" Ayano said, arm still crossed.

"Kazuma Sama! Onegai! Please convince her!" Tsui rin said out of protest.

"Er… Ayano please. I'll treat you to dinner later, that is, if you win." Kazuma said as he winked at the young heiress.

"Your going to treat me whether you like it or not, you jerk!" Ayano said as she stomped of towards the backyard.

"Hai, hai!" Kazuma said as he too got up to walk towards the backyard, but bumped into and landed atop of Tsui rin, who coincidently got up at the same time as Kazuma.

"Ahh!" Tsui rin screamed as she landed with a thud on the floor.

"Ah… sorry!" Kazuma said, but was to enveloped in Tsui rin's warmth that he didn't have any intention of getting up.

"Oh… that's okay… but wouldn't Ayano San, be… mad if she saw you on top of me?" Tsui rin said, lust in her eyes.

"Oh I think she wouldn't min-"

"Ehem!" Ayano said as she re-entered the room.

Kazuma quickly scrambled off of Tsui rin then carefully helped her up. Ayano just stood there, she didn't know whether to beat the crap out of Tsui rin or beat the crap out of Kazuma. So she did the unthinkable.

"Get the hell out of my house you stupid wench!" Ayano screamed as she pointed towards the door.

"B-b-but Ayano San-"

"Just… Just get out of here! I don't want to see your stupid face right now!" Ayano said still pointing towards the door.

"Ayano, don't you think that's a little too har-"

"Shut up Kazuma! Just shut up and let me handle this!"

"Fine! I didn't even wanna come over anyway! You suck as a tutor and as a person!" Tsui rin said as she quickly gathered her things and ran out of the door, tears down her cheeks.

"That was really uncalled for Ayano! How could you do such a thing! It was an accident!" Kazuma said as he glared down at the young Kannagi heiress.

"So! Who cares! You're my boyfriend not hers!" Ayano said as she too glared up at Kazuma, but tears were already welling up in her eyes.

"I know… but still, it doesn't give you the right to kick her out!" Kazuma said as he walked closer to Ayano, he was barely inches away from her face.

"You have to go apologize Ayano, it's the right thing to do!" Kazuma yelled.

Ayano looked up at him, tears rolling down her cheeks, a blush stained her face. _**Why is he being overprotective of that… bitch! Is it because… she resembles Tsui ling… **_

__"Heh… I know why you're protecting her instead of me… it's because she looks a lot like your stupid girlfriend, Tsui ling… right." Ayano blurted out.

Kazuma just stood there, astounded by the fact that Ayano just said that about his former lover, how dare she say such a thing, he thought. "Take that back, Ayano… right now!"

"Make me!" Ayano screamed.

Kazuma then did the unthinkable… He slapped Ayano… right across the face. "How dare you say that about Tsui ling! How dare you!"

Ayano just stared at him, tears still running down her cheeks, she fell to her knees. "Go…" Ayano managed to mutter out, she placed a hand on her left cheek, which was still stinging from the slap.

Kazuma looked down at her, he looked at how vulnerable she looked, he had never hit a girl like this before. Guilt enveloped him. "I'm… I'm really sorry… Ayano, please let me help you up-"

"Go…" Ayano whispered, head down, finger pointed towards the door.

"B-but Ayano, I-"

"Just leave and never come back! I hate you!"

Kazuma was stunned. He looked down upon Ayano for awhile before he silently turned and walked out.

"Ayano Sama! Ayano Sama! Daijoubu Ka?" Said Fuyumi, a young hand maid. (A/N: Daijoubu Ka means: Are you ok?)

"I'm fine…" Ayano silently replied.

"Who did this to you! Please answer me!"

"No one in particular… just an inconsiderate jerk…" Ayano managed to reply as her mind went blank and she fell unconscious.

Outside in the streets, Kazuma was quietly walking home. His guilt was getting the best of him, so he stopped by a bar. After 5 hours of drinking in sorrow, the once over the top man was now a sad drunk. He left the bar, swaying from side to side, until he fell unconscious in front of a ramen shop.

Tsui rin was coincidentally in the ramen shop and when she got out she tripped over a large object, which was Kazuma.

"Kazuma? Kazuma! Wake up! Please!" Tsui rin yelled as loud as she could.

"What's going out here- oh! Is that Yagami? What has he gone over board with the drinking?" Said the shop owner.

"Yea… you could say that, but please Mr. Don't call the cops or the ambulance, I'll take him home myself!"

"Ah.. young love, as a matter of fact, the last time I saw Yagami here was when he brought that one red colored hair chick, ahh what's her name again?"

"Ayano?"

"Oh yea her! I heard the two are going out now!"

"Yea… Well, anyways I've got to get this guy home, see ya!" Tsui rin said as she easily carried Kazuma over her back.

"Careful! Miss!" The old geezer shop owner said as he waved bye.

Finally, back in the safe and comfort of her own room, Tsui rin dropped Kazuma on her bed and closed the door.

"Ahh! Finally, he's so damn heavy!" Tsu rin said as she glanced at the currently unconscious Kazuma.

"Heh… I remembered the first time I met Kazuma, he was just like this… he didn't even have a home… he was so drunk…" Tsui rin said as she began to reminisce.

_[Flashback]_

_ "Hey are you ok?" Tsui ling said as she carefully placed a young Japanese man in her lap, who was obviously unconscious from drinking too much._

_ "Wake up… please…"_

_ "Ah…Argh…" The man managed to say._

_ "Oh… great you're ok…"_

_ "Where am I?" The man replied._

_ "My home… uhmm… what is your name?"_

_ "Kazuma… Kanna- I mean… Yagami, Kazuma des…"_

_ "Ahh… my name is Tsui ling." The girl replied with a smile._

_ Kazuma looked up at the woman before him, she ahs a sweet and caring motherly sense to her._

_ "I'm sorry for troubling you like this… I'm really sorry. I'll be out of your hair tomorrow."_

_ "Nope, your staying here with me!"_

_ "Heh?"_

_ "Do you have any money?"_

_ "No…"_

_ "Do you have a place to stay?"_

_ "Heh… no…"_

_ "With me… I mean… stay here with me… I'll give you a job, provide you with a home and food to eat… all you have to do is just stay here with me." Tsui ling smiled._

_ Kazuma was entranced, he had never met someone so beautiful._

_ "Fine, only because you insisted."_

_ "Kay!"_

_{End of Flashback.]_

"I really love him… I really love you, Kazuma." Tsui rin said with a tear rolling down her cheek. Her eyes slowly faded back to green and her body began changing.

"Hmm.. I'd better go wash up… wait here Kazuma… Just wait right here." Tsui rin whispered as she went into the bathroom.

Kazuma, after minutes of being in Tsui rin's room, has finally regained consciousness.

"Argh… what happened?" Kazuma lifted himself up so he was upright. He then proceeded to scan the room, his eyes landed on a slim figure.

"Tsui rin?"

"Ahh Kazuma!" Tsui rin screamed as she dropped the bottle of elixir on the floor, thank god she already drank the liquid and closed the bottle tight, she then began to tightened the towel she was wearing tighter upon her chest.

"Uhmm… where am I?" Kazuma said as he tried to get out of bed but failed and landed on the floor.

"Ah… here lemme help you up!" Tsui rin said as she ran to Kazuma's side. She picked up the young adult, but Kazuma's weight was too great and she landed on top of him, on the bed.

"Ahh!" Tsui rin screamed as she landed on top of Kazuma's chest, towel still on.

"Oh sorry about that!" Kazuma said, but as he tried to sit up right his face met with Tsui rin's soft breasts.

"Ahh!" Tsu rin screamed, though it sounded like a moan.

"Gomen!" Kazuma said as he allowed Tsui rin to climb off of him. He stared at her as her innocent looking face began to turn red.

"Sorry… Kazuma San… are you alright?"

"Uh… yea…"

Tsui rin didn't know what to do next, she could either A. Pounce on top of the guys and try to get with him or B. Be responsible and tell Kazuma to go home.

Knowing that Kazuma was in a vulnerable state, Tsui ling didn't feel like winning over Kazuma, while he was still drunk. "You should go… Kazuma…"

"Huh?"

"Just go… Ayano San would be… infuriated if she found out that you spent the night here… so go, your room is just across from mines."

"Really?"

"Yea…"

"You really are such a good girl… Tsui rin, you remind me of someone from my past."

"Oh really!" Tsui rin blushed, obviously because she was the girl from his past.

"Well, I guess I'd better go… I still have to apologize to Ayano…"

"Yea… you should… sorry to cause both of you trouble…"

"It's okay…" And with that Kazuma left Tsui rin's bedroom.

"Ahh… I have gotten myself in quite a mix up!" Tsu rin said as she fell on her bed.

_**This is all your fault Tsui ling! **__**Wahh! Na-uh! It was partly yours to you know! **__**Hmph! So! **__**Whatever… anyways… I hope we didn't hurt Ayano's feelings… **__**Why? **__**I… just have this weird feeling that Kazuma did something to her… **__**Okay… but whatever it is, we shouldn't get our selves involved with it! **__**Fine… I guess we'll just have to wait and see!**_

Back at the Kannagi household, Ayano is currently sulking in bed, Yuri San next to her, comforting her.

"Are you still sure you don't want to tell me who hit you? Was it…"

"Don't! Don't say his name… Don't tell anyone… please Yuri San, I don't want Otou San to get mad at him…"

"Sure thing hun, anyways, your father won't be back until late tonight."

"Ok… thanks Yuri San!" Ayano said as she gave Yuri a tight hug.

"Sure thing hun!"

While hugging Yuri San, Ayano felt her cell phone vibrate.

"It's…"

"I'll give you some alone time… good luck dear."

"Arigato…" And with that, Ayano slowly opened her cell and held it to her ear.

"Hello…" Ayano said in a hurt, hushed tone.

**There you go! Another intense chapter! Lol, sorry for the cliffhanger ^ ^;; Wow! I've really out done myself with this one! Who knew Kazuma had the guts to slap Ayano across the face! Anyways I hope you liked this Chapter, because there is still more to come! Next Chapter, Chapter 15: The Long Road to Recovery and Forgiveness…**

**Thanks for all the support guys! And also don't forget to review, tell me what you think! I'd love to hear from you guys! ^ ^/) ~Love you guys 3**


	14. Chapter 15

**The Long Road to Recovery and Forgiveness…**

**Author's Note: Hey guys! I decided to make a new chapter! Though it's going to be tough trying make Ayano and Kazuma all depressed and stuff, especially Kazuma. ^ ^ Anyways, I am also sorry for making Kazuma so messed up in the last chapter, but it was because Ayano made fun of his deceased girlfriend, so yea. Also Kazuma and Ayano still love each other, this just another one of those bumps in the road that they must go through! So yea, and thank you all for the 100+ Reviews! Really I really appreciate that! ^ ^ One more thing, should I make a season three? A sequel to this story? If I should or should not, vote now on my profile, otherwise if you don't have an account or are just to lazy to go to another homepage, then just comment! ^ ^ And sorry if this chapter seem a little OOC.**

**Summary: The last chapter was… very intense. Tsui rin came over for the little tutoring session with Ayano. During there session, an unwanted guest came over, of course! It had to be Kazuma. When Kazuma disrupts their little study session, he's surprised to see the younger, yet exact replica of his deceased girlfriend, Tsui ling! Though it's just Lapis with Tsui ling's essence pretending to be Ayano's new classmate, Tsui rin. Around this time jealousy brews and things happened, and some things… that shouldn't be said, just… came out. In the end Kazuma slapped Ayano, Tsui rin ran away with broken feelings, and Kazuma ends up a depressed drunk. At this point, Ayano and Kazuma's relationship has… depleted. Will Kazuma apologize? Will Ayano forgive him? Will Lapis continue to pursue both Kazuma and Ayano's Enraiha? Well just read below! ;D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kaze no Stigma! ^ ^**

[Phone call between Ayano and Kazuma]

"Hello?" Ayano said with a sad, hushed tone.

"It's me…" Kazuma said, almost nervously.

"Yea…" Ayano's voice started to crack up.

"I'm sorry Ayano… I didn't mean to hit you, I swear."

"It's ok… and… I'm sorry for saying rude things about… you know, Tsui ling." Ayano said, still trying to hold back the tears that were continuously leaking out of her already red eyes.

"Are you alright?..." Kazuma said with a hint of guilt in his voice.

"Yea…-gulp- but there's something I need to tell you…"

"What is it?"

There was a long pause, finally after what seemed like an eternity, Ayano took a deep breath and said, "I think we shouldn't… you know… date anymore…"

"You want to break up…?" Kazuma said with a hint of hurt.

"I love you Kazuma… but I can't be with you if you still hold strong feelings for Tsui ling…"

"I'm really sorry Ayano! I'll make it up-"

"I know you are… Kazuma… I know you're sorry… but it doesn't change the fact that you hurt me… please understand… I want to be with you… really I do… but… I think it's not a good time for us to be dating… at least not right now…"

"I… but…- Fine…"

"Thanks for understanding… I mean we can still be partners, just not partners in love…"

"Okay…"

"Bye…"

"Bye…"

[End of Call]

Kazuma just stood there. He didn't know what to do. After many experiences with women and with Tsui ling, he had never encountered a problem like this before. He didn't know that splitting up with Ayano would actually be this hard. Actually, he didn't even know how strong his feelings were, for Ayano, were actually this strong. And, actually at first when he asked out Ayano, it was just to make Ayano happy, because he knew that she loved him, but now… it feels like he had just fell helplessly in love with the girl. For an inexperienced 17 year old girl, Ayano, could really Kiss, hug, cuddle, cook, fight, and there were other things too. Kazuma just couldn't believe that after just two weeks of dating, Ayano had taught him how to love again, how to be caring and understanding. When he kissed Ayano it was like, he just couldn't help himself, every look, every gaze, every stare, into her gorgeous eyes, it was like he just fell in love again, it may sound cliché but it's true!

While Kazuma was reflecting, Ayano was crying. She just sat there in her bed, all covered with blankets, and cried, and cried, and cried. She couldn't even believe why she was wasting such tears, on a man who didn't even look at her, with the same love and care as she did for him. Why, she thought, why did she have to fall helplessly in love with a total inconsiderate jerk like him. She knew loving Kazuma would be a hassle, but she couldn't help it, he was just… just so damn amazing. He was just so perfect, despite his lack of understanding and lack of kindness, well he, was just so perfect in her eyes! She fell in love with him, his cool charm, how strong and powerful she knew he was, and also how every time he gazed at her, she melted, it was like they were the only humans on earth! He was perfect and she knew that she could never find another man as strong and sweet as he was!

The next day, Ayano recovered… well at least she stopped being depressed, although her tear stained face and lack of sleep tell otherwise.

"Nee Sama? What happened? Are you ok? You look, you look-"

"I know Ren, I look horrible, I look like something that had just washed up on the street, right?..." Ayano said as she slumped down in her seat.

"No… that's not what I mean… Nee San, you look beautiful every day!" Ren said, trying to put on a smile for his older cousin, who he knew he loved and cared for as an older sister.

Ayano looked at the boy seated beside her, she thought how did Ren turn out to be such a gentleman, when his older brother… she didn't even want to think of that man, the very man that broke her heart, she just wanted to spend her Sunday, hanging out with Ren and watching some daytime T.V.

"Thank you Ren, I really needed that…" Ayano said as she pulled Ren in for a hug, she caressed the boy tight. She was happy that she still had one boy that can make her feel happy, besides her own father.

Kazuma also decided to go on with his life, he didn't want to cause Ayano anymore hurt, so he didn't come over to visit or contact her. He ended up just walking around town with Kirika, who was there to help comfort him.

"Kazuma, I know your hurt, but don't you think you should've slept in a bit longer? It's 9:35 a.m, don't you think you still have a hangover?" Kirika asked with a concerned look on her face. She considered Kazuma a really close friend, though she has somewhat of a crush on him, she mainly thinks of him as someone she can come to, someone she can talk to, a friend. And right now, even though she had many cases to work on, she chose to help comfort her friend.

"Don't worry… Kirika, I, I just wanted to enjoy a nice day out… that's all." Kazuma said as they turned a corner.

"Hmm… then I think we should get some coffee, don't you think?" Kirika said with a wink as she pointed towards a nearby café.

"Sure…" Kazuma said as he let Kirika, who was caressing his arm, lead them both to the coffee shop.

When they entered, Kazuma was really surprised to that Ayano was coincidently sitting across from Ren, in a booth way in the back.

"Ah… Kirika, why don't we just go to Sudo Bucks for coffee?" Kazuma said as tried to turn the other way, but Kirika abruptly jerked the man back.

"No, Kazuma… we are going to sit here and enjoy some coffee and even if the girl you are trying to avoid is in the same room, you shouldn't run away." Kirika said as she led the two of them to a booth, which wasn't viewable from where Ayano and Ren were sitting.

"See, if we just sit here, you don't have to look at the two of them and also they can't spot you from where they are sitting, see? Problem solved!" Kirika said as she quietly called over a waiter, so she wouldn't be heard by Ayano or Ren.

_**Ah… I can always rely on Kirika… **_Kazuma thought as he too, ordered a cup of coffee. He was actually relieved that Kirika agreed to put up with him for the day. He really needed this and he really needed her. Without Kirika around, Kazuma would still be depressed and drunk in some bar or in his home. Speaking of bars, Kazuma didn't even remember the events of last night, all he can remember is that someone took him home safely and dropped him off in his room and that he called… he couldn't even think of that girl's name right now, it's just too soon.

"Arigato." Kirika said as the waitress set two cups of coffee on the table.

"Domo." Kazuma said.

After the waitress left, the two young adults quietly sipped at their coffee. After awhile, Kirika decided to speak.

"Kazuma, do you feel a little better now." Kirika said with a sympathetic smile on her face.

"Yea, to some extent…" Kazuma said, he managed to put on a small smile for Kirika.

"That's good, well… it looks like Ayano and Ren are leaving." Kirika said as she pointed towards the counter.

Kazuma looked and there she was, standing at the counter paying for her and Ren's meal, he could see the hint of hurt on her face, despite the smile she was putting on. _**She's in the same boat as me… **_he thought.

"Look, look! Nee San, it's Nii San!" Ren said as he pointed to the table where Kirika and Kazuma were sitting.

"K-K-Kazuma?" Ayano said as she stood there, a dark scarlet blush already staining her face.

"Yo." Kazuma said with a bitter-sweet smile on his face.

"Nii Sama!" Ren said as he practically glomped his older brother.

"Hi Ren!" Kirika said with a smile on her face.

"Oh! Hi Kirika San! What are you doing here with Nii San?"

"Hmm… Himitsu." Kirika said with a finger to her lips and a wink. (A/N: Himitsu means: secret.)

_**Grrr… What's that woman doing with my Kazuma! Wait a sec-did I just say 'my' Kazuma? **_Ayano thought as she eyed Kazuma for a bit, who was patting Ren on the head and squeezing his cheeks._** Oh yea… He's not mine anymore… we broke up…**_ Ayano thought and not wanting to spend another minute in the same place as Kazuma, Ayano grabbed Ren's arm and jerked him out of the seat.

"C'mon Ren let's go!" Ayano growled as she dragged Ren out of the shop.

"B-b-but I want to talk to Nii San!" Ren bellowed aloud as he tried to stop Ayano from dragging him out, but stopped, because he knew it was because she wanted to get away from Kazuma.

"Go after her…" Kirika said in a calm tone.

"Heh? It doesn't matter anymore, I know she hates me." Kazuma said as he looked out the window, Ayano was scolding Ren.

"Well… I think you should, if you really do love her, then you should be able to go up to her and make up with her, otherwise you'll just end up regretting it."

"You think I should?" Kazuma said looking up at Kirika.

"I say why not? In the situation you're in right now, nothing could get any worse." Kirika said as she sipped her coffee.

"Arigato, Kirika." Kazuma said as he got up and walked outside.

_**Good Luck Kazuma…- Wha? **_"Kazuma! You left me with the bill-"

Kazuma was already chasing down Ayano, who was running down an intersection.

"Oh, what the hell…" Kirika sighed as she got up to pay her's and Kazuma's meal.

Outside, Ayano is still running away from Kazuma, While Kazuma is in the air chasing her down, and Ren is just trying to catch up with the two. After an hour of playing the 'cat and mouse' game, the three finally made it to the stage park, the very place where Kazuma battled his father and also the place where Ayano battled Catherine McDonald.

"Ayano, I just want to talk." Kazuma said as he lowered himself back on the ground.

"I don't want to talk to you anymore!" Ayano said as backed up a few feet away from the Fujutsushi user.

"Please Ayano, I'm not asking you to take me back, I'm just asking you for your forgiveness!" Kazuma said as he neared towards her.

"I, I, I can't forgive you so easily, my pride won't have it!" Ayano said as she crossed her arms. "I will not obey your orders any longer Kazuma, you don't own me nor control me!"

Kazuma shook his head. _**How stubborn can one girl be, seriously… **_"Really Ayano… stop being so stubborn, I didn't come all this way to talk to you, just to leave this place with you hating me."

"I don't care! You hurt me Kazuma! You broke my heart! I… Really… Fell for you… Kazuma…" Ayano slumped down to her knees. "I Really did…"

Kazuma stared at the young heiress, she looked so… broken, this is not the Ayano he knew, this is not the Ayano he fell in love with, no! This is a completely different person from who Ayano was!

"Get up!" Kazuma ordered.

"What?" Ayano said as she slowly gazed up at the man before her.

"I said, Get Up!"

"No! I will not listen, no I will not take orders from the likes of you!" Ayano said as she clapped her hands together. "Materialize! Enraiha!"

"You wanna talk to me!" Ayano proclaimed as she stood up and pointed Enraiha towards Kazuma's head. "You're going to have to battle me first!"

_**Heh, that's the Ayano I know! **_"Alright, but I'm not going to go easy on you." Kazuma said as he let the wind wallow up beneath him, he was only a few feet off the ground, enough so that Ayano could still get to him, but not enough that it looked like he was playing favorites.

"Since when did you actually go easy on me!" Ayano yelled, with a battle happy smile.

"Hmm… you got a point there, oh well, no use just talking about it, prove it!" Kazuma smirked as he shot two blades of wind towards the ground, towards Ayano.

"Argh!" Ayano yelled as she slid back from the wind.

"Oh, you're gonna get it, you idiot! Kazuma!" Ayano said as she charged forward and jumped.

Kazuma quickly caught the blade of Enraiha in his right hand. "Oh, ho-ho, calm down there princess, no use wasting much of your energy right now, we still got time you know." Kazuma said as he jerked the blade down, sending Ayano down with it.

"Ahhh!" Ayano said as she fell back towards the ground. Still dazed from the blow, the young Enjutsushi user got up.

"Hmm… Are you sure you're still willing to fight, you know… we can always go back to just talking about our problems." Kazuma said as he lowered himself a little more to the ground.

"Udasai ne, you're getting way to noisy, my ears are just throbbing listening to your annoying voice!" Ayano muttered in a low harsh tone.

"Woah, easy there princess, don't get too fired up." Kazuma said as he flashed Ayano his trademark smirk.

"Damare… I'm not a kid anymore Kazuma… and if you are not going to acknowledge that, if your not going to start treating me like a woman, then I might as well just beat the crap out of you…" Ayano scorned as her usual dark scarlet aura faded into a dark crimson red.

Kazuma looked on at the scene Ayano was creating, he had never seen such aura before, he had never seen Ayano like this. "Ren!"

"Yes, Nii San!" Ren bellowed back, he was hiding behind a tree.

"Get behind the stadium, you don't want to get killed don't you!" Kazuma ordered as he raised himself up a few feet.

"Right!" Ren said as he ran behind the stadium.

"Now Ayano, be careful, you're an Enjutsushi user! Your flame and power are powered by your feelings, mostly anger! Don't let your anger towards me get the best of you!" Kazuma yelled aloud as he surveyed the area around them. _**Good… no bystanders, but if this goes on any longer, Ayano might just blow the place up.**_

"Udasai ne, you are so annoying… I really…" Ayano said as an evil smirk fell on her face, her eyes turned red. "Hate you."

Kazuma knew this was just her feelings spilling all out at once, she said he hated him before, but why is this time any different? Well, maybe because he has now confirmed his true feelings for the young Kannagi heiress.

"C'mon Ayano, I know you don't mean that!" Kazuma said as he cautiously neared the young Enjutsushi user.

"I told you to be quiet… but if you can't silence yourself, I'll silence you for good!" Ayano said as she jumped off the ground, with her Enraiha already emitting such powerful flames. She shot three fire balls at him, of course Kazuma dodged it, but barely made it.

"Ayano, seriously calm down!" Kazuma yelled as he dodged a swing from Ayano's Enraiha.

"No! You don't control me!" Ayano said as she shot another fire ball.

Kazuma quickly sent a blade of wind flying, only to split and disintegrate the ball of hot flames.

"Stop it Ayano! You're being really ridiculous right now, this is not you!" Kazuma said as he lifted himself to higher altitude, leaving Ayano yelling at him from the ground.

_**Ahh… what to do… what to do… what's one way I can stop her from talking… Wait! **_Kazuma thought as he had an idea. He then lowered himself, nearing Ayano.

_**If only I could get around those flames, I can stop her… **_"Ayano!"

"What the hell do you want!" Ayano said as she shot two fire balls at the Fujutsushi user.

"I think you're beautiful."

"Heh?" Ayano said as her flames lowered, but came back at full power as she shook her head. "Shut up! I will not listen to whatever you have to say!"

"I think you are much more powerful than Catherine McDonald!"

"Uso! Uso! Uso! Your lying to me!" Ayano said as her flames lowered. **(A/N: Uso means: Lie)**

"I'm not, I also think you are becoming quite skilled in using Enraiha."

"No! You don't mean that… do you?" Ayano's facial became softer, though her flames were still a dark crimson red.

"Oh yes, I do. And do you know what else." Kazuma said as he neared Ayano, he was just inches away from her.

"What?..." Ayano mumbled out.

Kazuma took Ayano in his arms, even if it hurt like hell and the heat was so overpowering, he managed to say this. "I love you."

"Really…" Ayano said as her flames and eye color returned to normal.

"Yes… really." Kazuma said as he hugged Ayano tighter. The two were suspended in the air, just a few feet above the ground.

"Oh Kazuma!" Ayano said as she wrapped her arms around the man she knew she loved.

"Gomen ne! I really didn't mean to hurt you, or anyone else!

"I know."

"And I didn't mean all those horrid things I said earlier." Ayano mumbled as she buried her face into Kazuma's chest, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I know." Kazuma replied tightening his grip around Ayano's waist.

"I also didn't mean to worry you like that!"

"I Know." Kazuma said as he ran his hand through Ayano's scarlet red hair.

After much talking and apologizing, Kazuma finally let Ayano and him reach the ground.

"I'm still really sorry… Kazuma…" Ayano said as she looked up into Kazuma's thoughtful looking eyes, they used to be eyes full of loneliness, regret, hurt, and revenge. Now, they were eyes, eyes full of thoughtfulness, caring, and love.

"It's alright." Kazuma said as he surveyed the area.

"Ahh… we have some cleaning up to do…" Kazuma said, scratching the back of his head in frustration.

"Hehehe, yea sorry about that."

"Trust me it's alright."

"Before, I forget, where's Ren?" Ayano said as she looked around. "Ren? Where are you? Ren?"

"Ren! Get out from behind the stadium, everything's alright!" Kazuma bellowed out.

Luckily, Ren got the courage and cautiously came out. "Hehehe, Hi Nii San… Nee San."

"Ren!" Ayano chirped running to hug the young teen, but Ren backed away.

"What's wrong?" Ayano questioned.

"Uhmm, nothing! But… Nee San… is it ok… for me to hug you… now…" Ren looked up at Ayano, almost nervously.

"Of course, silly!" Ayano said as she pulled in Ren for a hug.

"I'm glad your back to your old self Nee San! You almost looked like Nii San when he went on a rampage that one time." Ren said as he returned the hug.

"Heh?"

"No, no ,no Nee San! What I mean is…. Er… uhm… You look nice?" And with that Ayano was in interrogation mode.

"Hmm… Ren what exactly did I look like?" Ayano said as she closed in on the young Kannagi boy.

"Well… you looked… kinda scary… and.."

"And?" Ayano said as she pinched Ren's cheeks.

"And you had crazy red eyes and the flames you were emitting were different from usual and you looked like some power hungry demon!"

"Oh, really?"

Ren Nodded.

"Did I inflict any damage on Kazuma?

"Well not really, he only got a little burned when he was… -blush- hugging you…"

Ayano also blushed. "Oh really… hehehe, kay."

"Hmm… what's taking you guys so long, I have to drop you guys off and go report this report to Jugo as well as Kirika!" Kazuma bellowed.

"Coming!" Ayano and Ren both yelled back in unison.

After getting caught up with Kazuma, the three headed back to the Kannagi household. At the front door, Ren hugged both Ayano and Kazuma and told them he was going to take a bath then go to sleep for school tomorrow. After Ren went back inside, Ayano and Kazuma, were now alone outside.

"So…" Ayano said.

"What?"

"Anything you want to ask me?"

"Hmm… not really…"

"Ah… well goodnight Kazuma!" Ayano said as she kissed Kazuma on the cheek.

"What was that for?" Kazuma smirked.

"For bringing me back to my senses."

"Ahh…"

"Well anyways, I have to wash up now!" And with that Ayano took a step towards her home, but was stopped by Kazuma, who was grabbing her hand.

"So… are we back together now?"

"Hmm… I'll think about it, good night Kazuma!" Ayano said as she walked into the main house and closed the door behind her. She then slid down and looked up at the ceiling.

"Heh, I let my pride get the best of me again, I'm such an idiot…"

Outside, Kazuma was already walking towards the meeting room, but before he opened the door his cell rang, it was Kirika.

"Hello?"

"Ah… Kazuma, how did it go."

"Hmm, pretty good, more or less."

"Good, oh one more thing, I have a job for you!"

"What is it?"

"Come swing by the station later, I'll give you the details there."

"Kay."

And with that, Kazuma walked inside the meeting room.

**Done! Yay! I hoped you guys liked this chapter, though it wasn't up to my expectations, i think this was a decent chapter. fI think the idea of making Ayano a little evil was a little stupid, but oh well, that's what my head came up with! Mainly because i want to involve a little flashback about kazuma's rampage. Lol, anyways at least the two made up, but there's more in store, trust me! Next Chapter, Chapter 16: My Ex-Boyfriend Happens to be My Substitute Teacher! ^ ^/) Thank you guys for reading and don't forget to review! Love you guys! 3**


	15. Chapter 16

**Ch.16: My Ex-Boyfriend Happens to be My Substitute Teacher!**

**Author's Note: Hello minna des! Casey Chan here! ^ ^ Anyways since I am very bored and full of ideas, so I decided to type out a new chapter for all of you! One thing, as you may have been noticing, I have been typing out chapters with a lot of Lapis action in them, why? Well because I want to satisfy some of the readers who are LapisxKazuma fans, but don't get me wrong, I am a big AyanoxKazuma fan! Anyways, just wanted to put that out there. On with the chapter!**

**Summary: In chapter 15, Ayano, sadly ended her 2 week relationship with Yagami, Kazuma. Both regretted what they did to each other and both reflected on why they were so in love with that particular other, but both have also decided to go on with there lives. The next day after the break-up, Ayano was still depressed about the whole situation and decided to hang out with Ren for the day. As for Kazuma, well he too, decided to hangout with someone close to him and that ended up being Kirika. The two ex-lovers coincidentally ended up going to the same Café. When Ren and Ayano were paying for the meals, Ren noticed Kazuma and Kirika. Ayano got jealous and dragged Ren out of the shop. After, Kirika insisted that Kazuma chase after her. After an hour, the three made it to the stadium park, there an epic battle went down between Ayano and Kazuma, though during the battle, Ayano went haywire. But everything soon calmed down when Kazuma handled the situation. Anyways the two made up, though they are not back together. Now for this chapter, Ayano is going back to school where she'll see Lapis, but what she doesn't know is that she's in for a long day, with an unexpected certain someone! ;D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kaze no Stigma! ^ ^**

What a nice Monday morning! Right now Ayano is walking to school with Yukari and Nanase.

"Aha… That's so sad Ayano Chan! I thought you and Kazuma were meant to be!" Yukari said clapping her hands together and shooting Ayano a sympathetic look.

"It's ok Ayano, we've got your back! But it's also kinda sad that you've lost Kazuma to Tsui rin…" Nanase said, also shooting Ayano a sympathetic look.

"Ahh… guys, I really don't want to talk about it right now. Anyways, everything is fine, Kazuma told me he still loves me, but I just can't give in that easily." Ayano said staring up into the sky.

"That's our Ayano for you!" Yukari said with cheer.

"Mhmm, always playing hard to get!" Nanase agreed.

"Oh, you guys! Anyways, I don't think I'm that ready to be in a relationship at the moment, I mean I have school to work on and friends to hang out with!" Ayano said as she stopped in her path, turned around, and gave her two best friends a hug.

"Oh, Ayano!" Both Yukari and Nanase said in unison.

As the three best friends walked off to the school, a mysterious black van pulled up in front of the school.

As the three best friends entered classroom 2-B, Ayano found herself bombarded with a group of none other than Tsui rin fans.

"Hoy, Ayano Chan! Tell us, what did Tsui rin wear when she came upon your estate?" Said a girl, who was coincidentally working for the school's online newspaper.

"N-n-nothing in patic-!" Ayano spurted out . She couldn't even finish her sentence because she was shot another question from one of the eager fans.

"What did she smell like?" Asked a boy, holding up an 'I LOVE TSUI RIN CHAN' sign.

"Eww! Why would I sme-" Ayano was caught off by some girl tugging at her shirt.

"Ayano San, would you please move out of my way?" Said a soft, familiar voice.

"Tsui rin?" Ayano questioned as all the other students made way for the delicate and beautiful Tsui rin.

"Yes? Please let me through." Tsui rin simply replied.

"O-ok." Ayano muttered as she made way for Tsui rin. After Tsui rin sat down, she was then bombarded by her fans, which had moved from where Ayano was at to where she was at.

"What the hell was that?" Ayano said as she created a little tantrum.

"Apparently the '_WLTR_' club…" Yukari said, now wearing her trademark sleuthing outfit.

"The wha?" Ayano and Nanase both said in unison.

"'_WLTR_'? You know, the _'We Love Tsui Rin' _club!" Yukari said in an oh-so-matter-a- fact way.

"Uhmm… ok?" Nanase simply said.

"That is… just so ridiculous!" Ayano said as she charged through the crowd of Tsui rin fans and made her way to her seat, which was coincidentally placed right next to the girl in question.

"Ahh… Ayano, why does she always have to let her pride get in the way of her true feelings…" Nanase simply said aloud.

"Yea… but that's Ayano for ya! Always being her own Ayano-y self!" Yukari said as both she and Nanase walked off to their own seats.

After a few minutes, Principle Eika walked in. The class quickly settled down.

"Students, good morning." Eika Sensei said aloud.

"Good morning Eika Sensei!" The students simply replied back.

"Ok, well students! Sadly Matsuki Sensei has taken a 'Leave of Absence' for two weeks, apparently her younger sister has given birth to a newborn baby girl and she has sought out to help her!" Eika San said with a smile.

After that piece of news, the class started gossiping and wondering who their sub would be, an old man, a pretty woman? Well whoever it was, the students all hope that the sub would be a push over.

"Ok, well students… I guess it's time for me to introduce to you Mr. Yagami Kazuma!"

"What!" Both Ayano and Tsui rin screamed in unison as they jumped out of their seats and watched as Kazuma walked in. Kazuma wasn't wearing his usual attire though. Though he was wearing his usual dark colors, Kazuma was wearing black slacks, a cotton blue long-sleeved dress shirt, and a dark blue vest, with a red neck tie tucked neatly under the vest, plus he was wearing shiny new reading glasses. He looked quite dashing.

All the girls looked on in awe as their _young_ and _dashing_ new sub walked up to the front board. The boys just scoffed, obviously they were jealous of this man's looks and his calm and cool demeanor.

"Kazuma! Why are you doing here in my school!" Ayano questioned as she thwarted a finger towards the man.

Kazuma ignored Ayano's last comment and proceeded to write on the chalkboard. He then turned around and said, "Hello class, I; Yagami, Kazuma; shall be your substitute teacher for the next two weeks. Oh, and please call me Yagami Sensei."

_**KAZUMA! YOU ARE SOOO GONNA GET IT! **_The look on Ayano's face amused Kazuma so much, but he regained his calm composure and said, "Please, Kannagi San, sit down… as well as you too, Phan San."

Both girls sat down, embarrassed by their actions, especially Ayano, who blushed a deep red. _**Gahh! Why the hell did he come here! **_Ayano thought as she looked down and fumbled with her skirt, not wanting to look at her ex's face any longer. It was worse that he had to be her bodyguard and her current ex, but now he was her sub? What kind of messed up world are we in now! She thought.

After Eika San left and all the girls stopped swooning and all the boys stopped hating, Kazuma continued on with Matsuki Sensei's lesson plans, first was math.

"Ok class, please work on the problems silently." Kazuma simply said as he sat down at his desk. He eyed Ayano for a while, who was practically eyeing him back too.

"Uhmm, Kannagi San, is there a problem?" Kazuma said nonchalantly.

"Yes there is!" Ayano then stood up. "There is a real big problem! Did father pay you to do this? I don't have to be watched 24/7 you know!" Ayano yelled, but quickly came back into mind when the whole class room had their eyes on her.

"Gomen ne, minna…" Ayano said as she quietly slid back down into her seat.

Tsui rin just stared at Ayano, taken aback by the performance she had just made. _**What a fool… **_Tsui rin/Lapis thought as she went back to reading her textbook. Recently, Tsui ling's thoughts had stopped interacting with her own, so now she's back into her serious mode. She desperately wants to be freed from Bernhardt Sama, no matter the cost! Though she knows that she's starting to develop feelings for Kazuma in the process.

"Kannagi San?" Kazuma asked as he looked up from the novel he was reading.

"Yes?" Ayano said, annoyed.

"Yes, what…?" Kazuma smirked.

"What?" Ayano said in a hushed shrill voice.

"Yes… _what_?" Kazuma asked once again, this time putting more enfaces on the '_what' _part.

"Yes, Yagami Sensei." Ayano said with the word that Kazuma was implying.

"Please step outside, we need to have a talk."Kazuma simply said as he pointed towards the door.

"Fine… Yagami _Sensei_." Ayano said as she slowly rose out of her seat and walked out, all eyes were on her, especially Tsui rin's and her two best friends Nanase and Yukari.

Outside in the hall, Ayano was waiting impatiently, until Kazuma came out and quietly closed the door behind him.

"What do you want?" Ayano said with a slightly annoyed look on her face, she crossed her arms and tapped her right foot. "Well?"

"Calm down princess, I didn't come to this school on mine nor Jugo's free will. Though... Jugo thought that taking this job from Kirika was a good thing…" Kazuma said as he gazed at Ayano, waiting for her reply.

"So… this was a job from Kirika, eh? Then… why do you have to be my substitute, why not go be a janitor or roam the school dressed as yourself." Ayano said glaring daggers at her ex, who wasn't supposed to be here, at the only place where she can get away from her personal problems.

"Because…" Kazuma said as he looked around to make sure that no one was watching or listening in on the two of them.

"Because of what?..." Ayano suddenly felt two arms around her, though they weren't around her, they were only slightly above her shoulders, she was pushed up against the wall.

"I'm on an undercover mission…" Kazuma whispered as he put a hand over Ayano's mouth. "I know what you're going to say next princess, and I definitely don't want to hear it… But the only thing I can tell you is…" Kazuma slowly released his hand off of Ayano's mouth.

"Is what?..." Ayano suddenly felt her whole body tremble as she felt Kazuma's warm breath on her own neck.

"Is what? Tell me Kazuma… you know you can tell me anything… right?" Ayano suddenly felt herself in Kazuma's strong, protective arms. "Kazuma…?" Ayano muffled, she was pinned up against Kazuma's chest. She could feel Kazuma's abs against her soft, already scarlet stained cheeks, but there was one thing that made her tense up, Kazuma's heartbeat was beating faster than usual, like he was nervous and or scared to say something.

"It's ok Kazuma… I'm not afraid of anything you are about to tell me, no worries, kay! I'm all ears." Ayano said a sweet, hushed tone.

"Well…" Kazuma began.

"Well?"

"Well… the only reason I'm doing this mission is because..."

"Because of what?"

"Because of you Ayano, your life, as well as your friend's lives, are in grave danger…" Kazuma paused then released Ayano from his grip only to lower his head down to whisper in Ayano's ear these words, "Bernhardt is at it…again…"

**Woah! That was surprising! Looks like mister evil is back, ehem… Bernhardt… Anyways, I hoped you guys liked this Chapter! It seems rushed though, but whatever ^ ^ It seems my plans for making this fanfict longer have now fell short, I will only be making 24 chapters/episodes for this fanfict, but that doesn't mean that the story is over! I will have a sequel! Uhmm, now that that's out of the way, time to introduce the next chapter, Chapter 17: "Try Outs for the Seiryo Academy's Annual Spring Play!" See you guys next week or sooner, you never know ;D**


	16. Chapter 17

**Ch.17~Tryouts for the Seiryo Academy's Annual Spring Play!**

**Author's Note: Hi minna des! It's me Casey Chan here! ^ ^/) And I just wanted to say, again, thank you guys for all your support! I also give my greatest gratitude to my loyalist readers, which is basically all of you! ^ ^ I know there are some who may be unhappy with my story or who are unhappy with where my story is going, but I will not give up! I love this story and I am very proud to have so many fans/readers! So again thank you all! Now for the summary! :DD P.s To my KazumaxLapis fans, it's okay, I still have some fluff scenes to try with her ;)**

**Summary: In chapter 16, Kazuma became Ayano's new substitute! Ayano, along with Tsui rin and her two best friends, were quite surprised. Also in chapter 16, we find out that the only reason why Kazuma was given such a job, was because he was on a secret mission, a mission to protect both Ayano and her loved ones from the evil grasps of Bernhardt! Who has unfortunately returned. Right now we are still in the middle of Ayano and Kazuma's conversation from the last chapter. Let's find out what Ayano's reaction is and how will all this play out.**

**Disclaimer: Although I do own this plot/story, I definitely do not own Kaze no Stigma! ^ ^**

_*Previous part of conversation between Ayano and Kazuma*_

_"It's ok Kazuma… I'm not afraid of anything you are about to tell me, no worries, kay! I'm all ears." Ayano said a sweet, hushed tone. _

_"Well…" Kazuma began._

_"Well?" _

_"Well… the only reason I'm doing this mission is because..."_

_"Because of what?"_

_"Because of you Ayano, your life, as well as your friend's lives, are in grave danger…" Kazuma paused then released Ayano from his grip only to lower his head down to whisper in Ayano's ear these words, "Bernhardt is at it…again…"_

Ayano just stood there, she couldn't even believe what she had just heard right now. _**Bernhardt… that damn bastard… why… we had only just defeated him last year… why is he back?**_

Tears trickled down Ayano's scarlet stained cheeks as she grasped Kazuma in her arms. Kazuma hugged her back, reassuring her that everything was gonna be alright. The two stood there in the hallway as Kazuma let Ayano cry out all of her feelings. He rubbed her back softly, soothing her, helping her cope with a new challenge that he and she must face.

After a few minutes, Ayano stopped. She looked up at Kazuma with her tear-stained face and slowly put on a small smile, Kazuma did the same for her too.

"Well… let's just hope for the best…" Ayano mumbled, obviously trying to hide her vulnerable side, though she knows that Kazuma has seen it so many times before. She released herself from Kazuma's grip, only to have Kazuma hold her left wrist, as she tried to pull away from him.

"Kazuma?..." Ayano muttered out, she gazed up at Kazuma, only to him staring intently at her.

"Kazuma, please… we need to get back to class… we'll talk about this more, later… with father, kay?" Ayano said as she put on a reassuring smile.

Kazuma then pulled Ayano in for another heart warming hug, and reluctantly, Ayano let him. "Just know this Ayano…"

"What is it…" Ayano mumbled against Kazuma's chest.

"Just know… that I'll always protect you, Ren, your friends, as well as any and everyone else! You understand?" Kazuma said as he released Ayano and held her away, at arms length.

Ayano nodded, then opened her mouth to say something else. "But you know, your not always going to be there for us Kazuma… that's why you don't have to deal with this alone… you have me remember. _We're _a team, _we _are partners, alright? _Don't _you _ever _forget that, got it?" Ayano declared.

Kazuma was astonished by Ayano's little speech. _**She's right… **_He thought, _**She's absolutely right. **_Kazuma thought as he, again, took Ayano in his arms, but this time he kissed her forehead.

"K-K-Kazuma?..." Ayano stuttered out as she blushed a deep scarlet.

"Thank you princess, what you have just said has brought me such great happiness, now come along now… let's get back to class shall we?" Kazuma said as he let Ayano enter the classroom first, but not before he could silently tap her behind.

"Kazuma!" Ayano said in a low, shrill voice.

"Now, now princess, we're in this together, remember?" Kazuma said as he gave Ayano a quick wink.

At this point, the class is now in study hall, where they are currently deciding what they will be doing for their class play, which will be preformed at the school's annual spring play week, usually referred to as the "Seiryo Academy's School Play!" Where all classes will be participating in and each must choose a play topic or make one of their own, two plays are shown each night during the duration of the week.

"Let's see here, who wants to be head committee member for the spring play project? Also who else would want to be a part of the committee board for this classroom, we need 6 members who will be in charge of sound, costume designs, background design, lights, et cetera, et cetera, et cetera! " Kazuma asked as he looked around the room for volunteers, he was eyeing Ayano the most.

"Those who aren't on the committee, will have to have a part in the play!" Kazuma added, much to his dismay, Ayano didn't even flinch. Maybe his teasing no longer works on the young Kannagi heiress any longer he thought.

"I would love to be the head committee member Ka- I mean, Yagami Sensei!" Yukari squealed, as she stood up and raised her hand.

"All right Shinomiya San! Now who else would like to join the play committee?" Kazuma questioned, still waiting for Ayano to reply. _**Is she really going to participate in the play? **_Kazuma contemplated as 5 other students including Tsui rin stood up to volunteer. _**Oh… I guess she knew that Tsui rin might join the committee, eh? **_After doting on his thoughts for a few more seconds he promptly addressed each student who wanted to be apart of the committee, but when he got to Tsui rin, some students went against Tsui rin being on the committee.

"No! Tsui rin's beauty can't be kept behind curtains! She needs to be apart of the cast, the leading role!" Said Yoshii Tatsura, a boy who had eyes for Ayano, until Tsui rin came along.

"Yes! Tsui rin should be Juliet! Or Cinderella! Or even Sleeping beauty!" Said Haruka Seiji, another boy in class who has certainly fell for Tsui rin's harsh, yet charming personality and good looks.

"Well Phan San, it looks like your fellow peers insist that you try out for the play, would you consider it? Oh and you too Kannagi San, you should also try out for the leading role, maybe be an understudy?" Kazuma smirked at his last remark. _**She'll definitely fall for this one, Ayano will never steer away from a challenge. **_

"Uhm… if the class and you, sensei… really insist… then okay…" Tsui rin said slowly slipping back into her seat, many students began cheering, until Kazuma silenced them.

"Well? Kannagi san, would you also like to try for the lead role?" Kazuma questioned Ayano as he walked towards her desk.

"You look like such an idiot in those glasses you know, Yagami Sensei." Ayano said in a low, angry tone. She glared daggers at the man before her.

"My, my Kannagi San, so what you are implying is that you won't contribute to the play, would you like to be a tree in the background, hmm?" Kazuma smirked, obviously knowing what Ayano was going to do/say next.

And just as Kazuma thought, Ayano stood up and said, "Sure! Why not? I will be happy to tryout for the school play _and _even get the leading role!" Ayano said with pride, she crossed her arms and glared at Kazuma.

Kazuma smirked, but went on with casting people for the committee. After a few more minutes the committee was put together. Now it was time to decide what play the class was going to do.

"Hmm, it seems our choices are very limited… we have a choice of either Cinderella or The Tale of the Little Mermaid. So what would you guys like to do?" Kazuma asked, looking around the classroom.

"Well, which character would best fit Tsui rin?" Said Aitsu Takeyama, who is one of the co-leaders of the 'WTLR' club.

"Ohh! Maybe Cinderella, she would look adorable in the dress!" Said Yukari, but Nanase elbowed her slightly, telling her not to imply anything, especially because their best friend was also trying for the lead role.

"Maybe the little mermaid, she would look so hot in a bikini!" Said Haruaki Soikun, one of the cutest guys in the class, he also held feeling for Ayano, until Tsui rin came along.

"Eh… Uhm… can we do Cinderella, I don't feel comfortable in a bikini…" Tsui rin finally declared. "And… it's one of my favorite American storybooks, Bern- I mean my _father _gave me that storybook to read when I was alone or bored." Tsui rin said, she was very relieved that she hadn't brought up Bernhardt. _**My… that was a close one! **_Tsui rin thought as the class agreed with her choice of play.

"Well, I guess we will be doing Cinderella , Kannagi San, do you agree?" Kazuma asked Ayano as he waited intently for her answer.

"Whatever…" Ayano finally said with a frustrated sigh.

"Good! Tryouts will begin tomorrow after school! Is that understood students!" Kazuma said, mainly implying his statement towards Ayano.

The whole classroom answered "Yes." And that was the end of the school day.

Outside the school, Ayano was quietly trying to snoop away from her friends _and _especially Kazuma, but that didn't workout because she was then swooped into the air by a pair of familiar arms.

"K-K-Kazuma? Put me down you crazy, perverted, Idiot!" Ayano screeched as she flailed around in Kazuma's arms, which obviously wasn't a good thing because she was being carried bridal style in Kazuma's arms.

"O-ho-ho, Princess, calm down. You seriously don't want to fall down to your untimely death, do you?" Kazuma said as he kept going higher and higher.

"Of course not, you idiot!" Ayano pouted as she crossed her arms and finally calmed down.

"Good, but you better hold on tighter princess!"

"What do you mean! Just let me go! Put me down! Return me back to earth!" Ayano screeched.

"Do you trust me, do you believe in my abilities, do you truly believe I can protect you?" Kazuma asked as he gazed at Ayano, waiting for an answer.

"Whatever! Just let me go!" Ayano yelled.

"Suit yourself." Kazuma simply replied.

"Heh?-AHHHH!" Ayano screamed, wrapping her arms around Kazuma's neck. Apparently our sexy male protagonist, Kazuma Yagami, has let go of Ayano's legs, forcing her to actually hold on for dear life.

"K-K-Kazuma! P-p-please! Hold me!" Ayano said as she practically dug her nails onto the back of Kazuma's neck, though that didn't even bother Kazuma, he just kept on raising their altitude with each passing second.

"What did you say princess? I really couldn't hear you?" Kazuma smirked as he saw the slight fear in Ayano's eyes. It may sound mean, but this was the kind of thing that went on between Ayano and Kazuma, it's only natural.

"I said… HOLD ME!" Ayano said as she accidentally let go of Kazuma's neck and was practically falling towards the ground, towards her death!

Kazuma quickly swooped down and caught Ayano in his arms, slowly descending towards the ground.

"You okay?" Kazuma had only slightly chuckled.

After catching her breath, Ayano replied. "I… What… Heh… Why'd you do that?" Ayano said with a gulp as she glared daggers at her capture/savior.

"Just answer one thing for me?" Kazuma simply asked.

"What!" Ayano said in a shrill voice.

"Do you trust me with your life, do you think I can protect you and Ren and all of our loved ones?" Kazuma asked once again.

"Whatever!" Ayano finally said.

"Please give me a proper answer."

"Yes! I think you can do anything! Okay! I admit it! I can trust you with everything in my whole being especially because I…"

"Because you what?" Kazuma smirked.

"Nothing! Just…Just put me down! Don't we have to discuss this Bernhardt situation with my father!" Ayano insisted.

"Not until you tell me what you were going to say." Kazuma demanded.

"Because… because I love you! Alright! I no that I will always hold feelings for you Kazuma! I've already told you that… I've told you that, like so many damn times! You should know that by now… My feelings that I hold for you and only you will never change!" Ayano said as she put two hands over her mouth, astounded by what she had just said, tears falling down her already scarlet stained face.

"See… wasn't that so easy?" Kazuma said as the two landed in front of the Kannagi estate.

Ayano just stood there, she stared up into Kazuma's loving crimson red eyes, she felt butterflies float around in her stomach. _**Every time I look at him, I find myself… falling in love all over again. **_Ayano's thoughts were cut off by a pair of lips.

"Kazuma…" Ayano moaned into the kiss as she ran her fingers through Kazuma's hair. Kazuma smirked against the kiss, knowing he can make Ayano feel good just by a simple kiss, which made him think, What would happen if he could actually get with her, but he knows that it would be too soon for the young Kannagi heiress, he doesn't want to impose such a situation on this young teen's mind.

Kazuma stopped the kiss as he opened his eyes to see Ayano tearing up. He then kissed all the tears that fell from her eyes. "Why are you crying?" Kazuma simply asked.

"I… I really don't know… hehehe, I guess they're tears of joy?" Ayano chuckled to herself. She then felt herself in Kazuma's arms once again.

"Would you like to be mine… again?" Kazuma asked smiling down at Ayano.

"I told you… I'd think about it…" Ayano said playfully pushing Kazuma away.

"And your answer is…?"

"Hmm… still don't know! Well see ya later teacher boy!" Ayano smirked as she walked towards the front gates of her home.

"Sure… I'll be back tonight, you better be awake. We still have to discuss this with Jugo." Kazuma bellowed out to Ayano.

"Yea, yea!" Ayano replied back, waving bye.

Kazuma, back turned, also waved bye. He walked off towards his place, with a sweet triumphant smile, planted on his face.

**The end for chapter 17! Well guys there you have it, another wonderful chapter! I hope you guys liked it! ^ ^ But that means this story is almost at an end, just 7 more chapters to go! Well, its time to introduce the next chapter, which I am really excited for, because right now we are reading 'Romeo and Juliet' and that's why I wanted to have the Kaze no Stigma cast do a play! Lol, well onto the next chap! Ch. 18:"You'll always be a star in my Eyes!" **


	17. Chapter 18

**Ch.18~ You'll Always be a Star in my Eyes!**

**Author's Note [very important]: Okay guys, well, first, I am very sorry for not posting up a new chapter! But I will totally make it up to you guys by trying to post at least two new chapters this weekend! And I have a proposition for all of you! Well at the end of this chapter I'm going to have Ayano and Kazuma do a make-out scene which will lead on into a Semi-lemon and or full-on lemon for the next chapter! So you guys give me your opinion! I really need it so I can continue on with making ideas! ^ ^ Thanks!**

**Summary: In the last chapter, Ayano and Kazuma's relationship gets much better and they can now be normal with one another. Also, Ayano's classroom will be doing a play! Which will be based on the american fairy tale, "Cinderella." The only problem is, is that Ayano and Tsui rin (Lapis) are both competing for the leading role. Now, read below to see how this will all 'play' out! [lol, puns! I've been reading too much Shakespeare xDD]**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kaze no Stigma! ^ ^**

Right now it's a Tuesday morning! The class has already begun with their lessons, they are in the middle of Japan Economics and we are currently in the middle of a debate between Ayano and Tsui rin.

"Well you know, I don't think anyone would benefit from Japan raising the price of certain products." Ayano ingenuously said, her eyes were stern and she really wasn't all that happy to be debating with the look-a-like of Kazuma's deceased girlfriend.

"But, Ayano San, if we do raise prices on Japanese products, that can be more beneficial for all of us, as an economic capital!" Tsui rin stated, a look of triumph spread across her face. _**High school life is pretty fun. **_Tsui rin/Lapis thought as she gazed at Kazuma then eyed Ayano. _**This whole entire plan to obtain Enraiha and win Kazuma's affections… is really going nowhere… it's been so awkward ever since… 'That day,' and ever since then Tsui ling won't respond to me… What am I going to do… I know of course, Bernhardt will not be satisfied to know that I have failed this mission, I am a failure… I am a coward… Why have I become so weak? Is it because of Kazuma? I know I have some residual feelings for him, wait… no they are not that residual, since I have Tsui ling's essence of her soul inside of me… but on my own I think I could say that I love him…Is it because… I might want to become closer to Ayano San, I mean she seems really nice, I wish nothing bad had happened between us and not just because I need to capture Enraiha, but because I want to be her friend… Ahh… I wish I can stay here forever… **_After pondering on her thoughts for a few more minutes, she was brought back to 'earth' by Ayano lightly shaking her.

"Tsui rin San?" Ayano questioned, her face had somewhat of a concerned look on it.

"Oh!... Ah… Gomen ne Ayano San, Hontou gomen ne! I was just, thinking that's all… uhm, what were you saying?" Tsui rin replied with a dazed look on her face.

"Its okay, and… as I was saying, If we raise prices on Japanese products it would actually kill our export economy, I mean it may be good for us because we gain more money and value on our products, but some countries might find our prices way too expensive, for example America, they'd probably buy cheaper copies of our products from China." Ayano rebutted, she was quite certain that she has won this round.

"Uhm… I really have nothing to counter-argue that, great job Ayano Chan! You've really got me there!" Tsui rin said with a smile so bright, it was as if she were the sun herself.

Ayano was taken aback, she had never seen this side of Tsui rin before, she felt as if they were really becoming true friends. _**If only I could take back what I have done in the past… **_Ayano thought, but she was cut off by Kazuma, who was declaring the verdict.

"If Phan San can no longer argue, then Kannagi San has won the debate, good job you two." Kazuma said with a student-friendly smile. "Please shake hands." Kazuma added with a smirk and a hint of curiousity on his face.

"Fine…" Ayano sighed out, she then put out a friendly hand.

Tsui rin just stood there, she really didn't know what to do since she hasn't had much interaction with humans before, but something in her told her to take it, someone told her to shake it, shake it with confidence, that person was Tsui ling. _**Just shake it Lapis, its easy...**_And as Tsui ling's thoughts doted on in Lapis/Tsui rin's head, she cautiously took Ayano's hand in her's and shook it gingerly. "Congrats, Ayano San." Tsui rin said with a smile.

Ayano blushed, but smiled back. "Thank you…" Ayano said with a semi-embarrassed look on her face.

After the two sat down and the class had settled, Kazuma had an announcement to make.

"Well class, it seems like the tryouts will be today after school! People who don't get a part will be helping with backdrops, costume design, and such. Also there will only be understudies for the main characters in the plot, including Cinderella, Prince Charming, The Step Mother, and the two Step Sisters. Is that clear?" Kazuma said, looking around the room with confident eyes.

"Hai, hai, Yagami Sensei!" Replied the class in unison.

"Good! I and the rest of the committee members, will be judging whoever auditions on their performance and confidence, got it?" Kazuma again announced, looking around the classroom.

"Hai, hai, Yagami Sensei!" Replied the class, once again in unison.

"Alright, I hope to see many of you today, after school in the auditorium!" And with that being said, Kazuma began writing down sentences on the blackboard for Japanese history.

Right now it is afterschool and we are currently in the middle of the spring play auditions. Right now we are in the middle of Yuki Takamura's, one of the girls from classroom 2-B's audition.

"Cinderella San-" Yuki stammered out, but was stopped by Kazuma.

"No, Yuki San, there is no Japanese honorifics at the end of a person's name, remember this is an American story we're putting on a play for." Kazuma said with a frustrated face, this whole afternoon has been such a, well let's just say it's been very 'not fun' for Mr. Yagami Sensei.

"Ah-ah… sorry Yagami Sensei… Uh… Cindere-"

"That's enough Yuki San, you may _now_ go home, we will consider your _efforts_ and get back to you." _**Uh… not in this lifetime…**_ Kazuma thought as he laid his chin in his intermingled hands.

"Next!" Kazuma called out and in walked Tsui rin.

"Oh, well hello Tsui rin San, if I may call you that now." Kazuma said with sly smile. He has been having this weird feeling that Tsui rin is actually Tsui ling, especially by her appearance and name, but has tried to put off the matter because at this time he is still trying to get back with Ayano and he doesn't want anything bad to happen, but now unknowingly to him, his old feelings for Tsui ling are starting to come out, but he is still trying to ignore these resurrected feelings. All he can think about, is that Tsui ling is now dead and that the only part of her is alive in Lapis and that Lapis is with… Bernhardt somewhere! _**Bernhardt… I will destroy you and release Tsui ling's soul from your grasps! **_Kazuma thought as he eyed Tsui rin/Lapis intently.

Tsui rin blushed, but continued on with her audition. Having to have read the book Cinderella multiple times, Lapis knows the words by heart. "I will be doing the scene when Cinderella meets the prince after their night dancing together, the scene where the prince is putting the glass slipper on Cinderella's foot, will you be doing the prince's part, Yagami Sensei?" Tsui rin/Lapis asked with a slight blush on her face.

"Of course!" Kazuma said with a light smirk as rose up from his seat and walked up the steps and was now on the stage. "Now, shall we begin?"

Tsui rin nodded.

"Okay, I will start. Is there _another_ maiden here that would like to try on the slipper before I make my exit?" Kazuma recited.

"Uhmm… I would like to try on the slipper." Tsui rin/Lapis recited just as Cinderella would.

"Ahh… fine, but please no diddly-daddling. I've had enough tricks for one day."

"Of course not, please it will only take a moment." Tsui rin blushed as Kazuma slipped on the glass slipper.

Kazuma looked up at Tsui rin lovingly, just as the prince would. "It fits! But… it must be a coincidence; you don't look like the lovely maiden I had set my eyes upon last night." _**Hmm… she really does have some resemblance to Tsui ling…**_

"No… that is impossible!" Said a little voice from behind the curtain and Kazuma knew that voice all too well.

"Ayano? Come on out!" Kazuma said with his trademark smirk as he saw Ayano's blush stained face appear from behind the curtain.

"Well, what do you think you are doing there Miss Kannagi, we are in the middle of auditions and I specifically remembered you telling me at the end of class that you have changed your mind and will just be doing costume design." Kazuma said as he slid the shoe fully onto Tsui rin's foot and walked towards Ayano.

"Well, princess?" Kazuma said as he was closing in on Ayano's face, he could tell that Ayano's heartbeat was probably pounding erratically at this moment in time.

Ayano could feel the warmth of Kazuma closing in on her, sure she had said she wasn't going to come, but that doesn't mean she had given Kazuma permission to get too close to the girl who looked a lot like his old love and she didn't want Kazuma's feelings for Tsui ling to come back. She knew it was selfish of her because she was the one who broke up with him in the first place and that it was normal for Kazuma to have some lingering feelings for his first true love. It's just that her feelings for Kazuma have caused her to be this way.

"I-I-I…" Was all Ayano could mutter out before she ran out of the auditorium and into the halls of the school.

Kazuma turned his attention back to Tsui rin, who was looking at him and waiting patiently, then he turned towards the students of the play commitee; including Yukari, who were helping him with the audition. Yukari mouthed the words _"go." _Kazuma simply nodded.

"Tsui rin…" Kazuma said as he walked towards the now disappointed girl.

"No… no… its okay… Kazuma… I'm fine." Tsui rin/Lapis said with thoughtful looking eyes, her expression look a lot like the usual sweet and thoughtful expression of Tsui ling.

Kazuma stared down at the girl in front of him, with his eyes wide. _**It…It can't be… she's dead! She's supposed to be dead! This cannot… **_Kazuma's thoughts seized as he felt Tsui rin's hand take his hand. "Go… she's young and in pain, so go, comfort her." Tsui rin/Lapis said with a smile.

"Thank you, really… oh and Tsui rin San."

"Yes?"

"It's _Yagami Sensei _kay." Kazuma said with a wink.

Tsui rin/lapis blushed. "Eh? Oh yea… gomen."

"That's okay and one more thing."

"What is it?"

"You've got the part." Kazuma said with a sweet smile.

Tsui rin started tearing up. "Thank you…" And with that, both the students in the audience and in the play committee applauded for her.

And as the applauds continued, Kazuma silently slipped away and let Tsui rin enjoy the limelight for awhile, while he proceeded to search for the Kannagi heiress.

After searching the empty halls, he heard some weeping from inside of a nearby janitor's closet. Kazuma knew this had to be where Ayano is hiding.

"Ayano? Are you in there?" Kazuma asked as he tried to peer inside. Even if the glass had an unclear mosaic type of design, he could still make out the young heiress's scarlet red hair.

"Go away…" Ayano simply said, she was still weeping, but her voice was clear.

"I am not leaving until you tell me what just happened there!" Kazuma said as he attempted to open the door. Kazuma knew he could open this door at anytime, but he didn't want to face school charges.

"Kazuma… please… I beg you… just go, I'll be fine…" Ayano pleaded.

"No… I will not go… you have to tell me what's wrong, why won't you let me get too close to Tsui rin?" Kazuma asked, though he felt it was very stupid to ask that last question because he already knew the answer to it.

"Just leave already, I've had enough _'Mr. Yagami Sensei' _for one day… now leave." Ayano ordered as she placed her right cheek against the door. _**Damn it… he won't leave…**_

"Didn't I already tell you… I don't need your pity and I don't need your worrying… just go and leave me be…" Ayano again ordered, but Kazuma wouldn't budge.

"No… at least just tell me what's wrong… just tell me your feelings Ayano, what do you feel right now… is it hate? Is it Jealousy?" Kazuma knew that last comment would really irritate the flame-headed Kannagi heiress.

After a few moments the door swung open and what stood in the door way was an enraged enjutsushi user.

"Well, I see you have arisen from your den, eh now?" Kazuma smirked, which only infuriated the already furious looking Ayano even more.

"I am definitely **not** jealous!" And with that Ayano walked out of the janitor's closet, slammed the door behind her shut and walked past Kazuma like he wasn't even there.

"Woah, calm down princess, don't have start having a tantrum okay." Kazuma said catching up to the enraged Kannagi princess.

"I said leave me alone!" Ayano said pushing herself forward.

"Hmm… not till I receive an answer from you princess."

"Well then save your breath, because I will not be giving you one anytime soon."

"Hmm… well can I at least tell you that you have gotten the part."

Ayano abruptly stopped in her tracks. "You were saying?" Ayano turned around with a look of interest on her face.

"First of all, you tell me why you had interrupted Tsui ling's audition?" Kazuma said with a smirk.

"Hmm… I think I'll just find out from Yukari later, so bye teacher boy." Ayano said as she swiftly walked away with confidence in her stride.

_**Heh, she has really bounced back, hasn't she… **_Kazuma thought as he, again caught up with Ayano, who kept on speeding up her pace just to get away from the _jerk _behind her.

"Why are you following me you perve? Trying to get with young women you creepy perverted pedophile!" Ayano yelled with a triumphant smirk on her face, but that didn't faze the Fujutsushi user at all he just kept walking kempt by her side, hands in his pockets, a smirk on _his_ face.

"As I recalled, the term 'pedophile' refers to an Adult having sexual fantasies with children and as I recall, again, from this biological standpoint you are indeed a women of adolescent nature." Kazuma replied as if it wasn't an odd thing to be talking about.

"Shut up! You disgust me!" Ayano just retorted back, but as she quickened her pace, well let's just say our dear Ayano is just so very clumsy that she fell on her own two feet.

"Tch-tch-tch…" Ayano said as she rubbed her bottom.

"Ayano? Are you okay?" Kazuma said with a light chuckle as he put a hand out to the young Kannagi heiress.

"I don't need your help you lecherous creep to society!" Ayano said as she tried to get up but tripped again and fell in Kazuma's arms.

"Heh, well I see you have been looking up some new names to add to your dictionary of Yagami, Kazuma insults." Kazuma said as he picked both himself and Ayano up.

"You sure you're okay princess?" Kazuma said with a somewhat look on concern on his face.

"Y-yea… I'm fine…" Ayano said as she attempted to take one step out of Kazuma's arms, but felt a wincing pain on her right foot." _**Damn it… **_

"So I see you're having trouble?" Kazuma asked with a smirk.

"So what if I am?" Ayano replied.

"Then I guess we'll have to take a look at it… is it okay for me to take you back to the classroom?"

"You have the keys dumbass." Ayano retorted.

"Well I could take you to the infirmary, you know." Kazuma said with a sly smile on his face.

"Be quiet…" Ayano said as she gestured for Kazuma to let him lead her to their classroom, which was on the second floor.

As the two main protagonists walk down the halls, Ayano kept on blushing, while Kazuma had on his trademark smirk.

"Kazuma…" Ayano panted out, she was obviously tired from hopping on one leg.

"Do you want me to carry you on my back?" Kazuma asked with concern.

"If… that's- Never mind! That's what you want me to do, you always find away to lure me in your little trap!" Ayano yelled as she began hopping up the stairs.

"You know you might just fall or something if you keep being stubborn like that!" Kazuma bellowed out as he walked up the first flight of steps, while Ayano was currently on the second.

"Shut up! I can handle my-my- Self!" Ayano screamed out as she slipped on the second to the last step to the top, landing safely in Kazuma's arms. Kazuma landed with a thud against the wall as he and Ayano fell back from the impact.

"Are you alright?" Kazuma muttered aloud.

"I-I'm fine, thank you… Kazuma." Ayano stammered as she pulled herself up and leaned her right shoulder against the wall.

Kazuma then pulled himself up and turned around to face Ayano. There was no one in the halls, the whole school fell silent as the sun began to set. There was just a glint of sunlight on Kazuma's crimson red eyes and on Ayano's lips. Kazuma stared at Ayano intently (mainly her lips), causing her to blush.

"K-Kazuma… don't you start anything… Kazuma?..."

Kazuma gently placed back a thread of Ayano's scarlet colored hair behind her ear, he began closing in on her whispering the words "Don't worry…" and "You're safe with me…"

"Th-that won't work on me!..." Ayano's hands automatically came up to push Kazuma away but he grabbed both of them and placed them on his chest.

"Don't you care about how I feel too?" Kazuma murmured as he began placing soft kisses on the crook of Ayano's neck.

"K-Kazuma…" Ayano's blushed deepened with every kiss and every word that Kazuma muttered, she felt like she was about to enter a world of complete bliss if this continues on.

"Ayano… there's no need for you to be afraid of me..." Kazuma whispered in Ayano's left ear as he let go of Ayano's wrists which surprisingly didn't move an inch. He then placed his arms around Ayano's waist.

"Kazuma… please… not right now…" But Ayano couldn't help it, she was already falling into Kazuma's trap, a trap she knows that she can never escape. _**Kazuma… has never been this slow before… working his way up… I've never felt him so, so very gentle… it's strange… **_Ayano's thought were subdued when Kazuma began licking Ayano's neck, apparently he playfully placed a small bite on the lower part of her neck without her knowing.

"Does it sting?" Was all Kazuma could say, he was too busy working up Ayano, he could already feel the heat emitting from Ayano's womanhood.

"Sh-Shut up…" Ayano moaned out. _**Shit… I swear he can do anything to me and I get fully aroused…What the hell is this guy thinking… probably that I'm easy… pfft, I ain't easy, it takes more than a couple of kisses and licks and touches and- **_Ayano's thoughts were again subdued by Kazuma, who was now carrying Ayano, bridal-style up the stairs.

"Wh-where are you taking me?" Ayano questioned, she gulped when she looked up to see Kazuma's trademark smirk.

All Kazuma did was lower his head and whispered in Ayano's ear, "Heaven or perhaps Nirvana…"

Ayano almost choked when she heard that, but she just let Kazuma do his thing, it's not like anything could get any worse…

**Done! So what you guys think? Pretty steamy huh? ;D lol, well yea going to post up the second chappy real soon, so please don't worry! I think I might just do a half-lemon, because I don't want Ayano and Kazuma to rush, but like I said it's only a proposition and you guys are the readers, so please just tell me what I should do, I want to please you all ^ ^**

**Anyways, time to introduce the next chapter, Chapter 19: Lust and Jealousy…**

**Please review guys, can't wait to see what you guys think! Bye lovelies 3**


	18. Chapter 19

**Ch. 19~ "Lust and Jealousy…"**

**~Will The Wind Tame The Flame?~**

**Author's Note: Hey guys! So, from the comments and from my own thoughts, I've decided to do half-lemon, but just wait till you read on, I bet you'll be satisfied, alright ;DD**

**Summary: Chapter 18, well let's just say all in all was a bit sweet and touching as it was hot and steamy! So apparently, Tsui rin aka Lapis has won the part of Cinderella, but what happened to Ayano? Well she got a bit more than she bargained for, well right now we are in the middle of a hot and sexy scene between Ayano and Kazuma, let's for see the events to come in this brilliant new chapter, shall we? ;D **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kaze no Stigma ^ ^**

_**What is he planning to do? I mean, I know I'm inexperienced and stuff, but Kazuma should understand that…if we end up doing… **_-gulp- _**… the "dirty deed," I swear I won't forgive him for stealing my innocence! **_Ayano contemplated as Kazuma carried her down the long corridor leading towards their classroom.

"Kazuma… why are you doing this?" Ayano mumbled out as gazed up at Kazuma's determined looking eyes.

"What am I doing, exactly?" Kazuma answered with a chuckle. He then stopped in his tracks and laid Ayano against a wall.

"What the hell! All of a sudden you just drop me after one measly question?" Ayano said as she crossed her arms. Ayano was a bit too lazy to pick herself up and walk herself to the infirmary, anyways, if she did, it would be too late because it was already six something by now.

"Sorry." Kazuma said without any emotion whatsoever.

"Heh?"

"I said _sorry_." Kazuma's back was turned, he was looking outside of a hallway window.

"For wha- Oh yea… never mind… Yea! I do deserve an apology for what you have just done to me? Making me _feel _all weird inside and out, what the hell was that? I deserve a letter! A strong worded letter explaining you're damn apology to me! Plus, you wouldn't even leave me alone when I said 'leave me alone!' Why do you even care! All you care about is that dumb Tsui-…" Ayano stopped, she didn't want to fight with Kazuma, but she didn't want Kazuma to think that she wasn't even jealous at all.

Kazuma frowned at Ayano's last comment, but didn't say anything. He wasn't about to start defending a girl who wasn't even in his life anymore, he knew that if Tsui ling were still alive he would go to her, but he also had the same feelings for Ayano as well, heck! Maybe even his feelings for Ayano were stronger than his old feelings were for Tsui ling, yes they were his _old _feelings and now he has _newer_ feelings and they were for Ayano and probably Tsui ling would be happy to know that he had found someone new, someone who was just as caring and sweet as she was, scratch that, at least she was beautiful all her own, but she was caring and sweet too, well… when she has to be. Kazuma lifted an eye brow when he heard Ayano shuffle, he turned around and there she was, right behind him, well maybe she was at least 5 feet away from him.

With a deep breath Ayano continued, it was time for her to stop crying and stop whining about _her_ problems and be straightforward with them. "I-I'm…" Ayano bit her lip, but continued on. "I-I'm a tad jealous… maybe even more… I don't know…" Ayano stopped, she couldn't continue, which made Kazuma even the more curious about what she had to say.

"Ehem, what were you going to say?" Kazuma questioned as he took 2 steps forward, he stopped when he saw Ayano wince in pain, _she_ was actually walking towards him.

Even though she knew that every step she was taking was a sore pain in the ass, she kept walking; if you consider limping, walking, well she kept on walking till she stood in front of Kazuma. She was only as tall as his chin, she blushed when she saw him look down upon her, but she held back her giddiness for now, she was going to go about this the real hard way, she wasn't backing down!

"OK… so what if I _am _jealous? What would you do? Would you laugh at how pathetic I am for being so jealous over just watching you being with Tsui rin? Would you laugh at how jealous I am over your _late _ex-girlfriend? Well if you are going to laugh and or have a comment about what I had just said right now, say it! Do it! Right here in my face!" Ayano said with triumph, even if she was leaning to one side because of her already swelling right ankle.

Kazuma basically did as he was told to do so, he laughed and not just his normal chuckle kind of laugh, Kazuma actually _laughed _laugh.

"It's not funny!" Ayano whined as she semi-playfully kept on punching Kazuma on his chest with her two balled up fists.

"You're the one who said to laugh!" Kazuma said wiping a tear from his left eye. "And as I recall I'm aloud to comment right?"

"Yea, so!" Ayano said with a pout on her face.

"Aww, wipe that look from your face!" Kazuma said pinching one of Ayano's cheeks.

Ayano slapped his hand immediately after that unwanted touch. "How dare you say such a thing when I am being completely honest with you! Have you no gentleman ship?" Ayano scoffed. _**How dare he make a mockery out of me! Ugh, it's just like him to take advantage of a situation like this! And any minute now he will swoon me in his arms and he'll probably start kissing me and- **_Ayano's thoughts were cut off by Kazuma who had now stopped laughing like a mad man and has now begun to clear his throat.

"You done with the laugh fest you creepy douche!" Ayano said in an '_I'm about to kick your ass right now if you ever do something like that again' _kind of voice.

"Sure, sure, gomen… I really didn't have any intentions on taking it _that _far." Kazuma paused to look at Ayano, who was just glaring ice-cold daggers at him, he chuckled a bit inside, but continued on. "I understand what you were saying Ayano, there's really no need for you to worry. It's perfectly normal, for a hormonal teen beast, such as yourself, to be experiencing these type of feelings… Now I know that you still have feelings for me-"Kazuma was cut off by a sharp punch into his lower abdomen, but that didn't really affect him at all, he just smirked and took hold of Ayano's left right wrist.

"Let me go!" Ayano cried.

"Oh-ho princess, don't think I'm going to let you get by without a punishment! I am still your teacher you know?" Kazuma smirked.

"Shut up!-"Ayano was cut off by Kazuma's lips, but she didn't react.

_**Heh, wow, she's just trying to resist me. **_Kazuma thought as he pushed Ayano against a wall. Ayano winced in pain, her right ankle was still swelling up. Kazuma then continued to Kiss Ayano on the lips, but released them just to trail his kisses down to the crook of her neck. Being a man who knew how to please a woman, Kazuma made Ayano moan out in pleasure, but Ayano still kept on trying to resist Kazuma's _sex _god like powers.

"Please… Kazuma, I beg of you… stop this… I'm not ready to do something like this… just… take me home, or at least take me to the classroom so I could patch myself up… please…?" Ayano muttered out since she was trying to resist the urge to moan.

Kazuma then grabbed both of Ayano's thighs, which automatically made Ayano wrap her legs around his waist, she could already feel Kazuma's harden cock. She blushed when she saw Kazuma smirk. _**Shit… I didn't mean to do that! **_Ayano then felt Kazuma's warm breath around her left ear.

Kazuma then whispered in her ear. "I'm pretty horny right now, you know that princess?"

Ayano's blush deepened. "A-a-and… why is that?" Ayano felt it was a stupid question to ask but she was really wondering about his answer, he could've just took her home and then go find some slut to sleep with.

Kazuma cocked his head to the side and gave her a big dumbass smile. "Well… for one thing I haven't had sex in… I don't know, two months and second of all… you just look so beautiful right now Ayano… and honestly, it's really hard to resist your charms."

"Sh-shut up! It still doesn't mean that I gave you permission to touch me and kiss me and whatever it is you're doing! You already know that I'm… not old enough to do something like this…" Ayano blushed at her last comment.

Kazuma smirked. "Well princess, while your mind is saying _no_, your body is actually saying _yes_ to every touch and move I make."

Ayano's blush grew redder, she felt so vulnerable. "What if a teacher sees us… it's still after school time…"

"It's 6:43, we've got plenty of time before some janitor or something comes up here to clean or whatever… Ayano, we have all the time in the world and… I wouldn't wanna be with anybody else right now, except for you." Kazuma replied in such a gentle voice, which totally matched the sexy gaze he was giving her.

Ayano didn't know what to say or do at that point. She had her legs and arms around his waist and neck, she was basically aroused by the thought of just having him say such seductive things to her and kissing her everywhere, and she was actually kind of relieved that Kazuma hadn't slept with another woman since they were going out and since they broke up. And here she was now, she had a sprained ankle and a very aroused looking man right in front of her, what was she actually going to do right now?

After thinking over and over about it, Ayano made her decision, while Kazuma was kissing her neck and licking the little wound he made on her neck.

"Kazuma…"

Kazuma stopped his actions to look up at Ayano, whose lust filed eyes and seductive looking smile were just torturing him right now. He hasn't ever been _this_ aroused by any other woman right now, except for Ayano. He has had sex a few times with Tsui ling, but that was then… and Tsui ling was actually a close second to Ayano right now. It was time for him to leave the past and take in the glorious future.

He then slowly rose his lips up to meet up with Ayano's, who gratefully returned his kiss. He then lifted Ayano up higher, so that he can easily maneuver himself to the classroom, which was just around the corner.

Ayano actually got use to the idea of her having sex with Kazuma, but she wasn't going to let him get right in her pants, she wants her first time to be very slow, sweet, gentle, and she has kind of always wanted Kazuma to be the first one to take her innocence away, ever since the first time she realized that she actually had feelings for the man.

After some fumbling around, Kazuma finally found the classroom keys and opened the door. After closing the door behind him, he carried Ayano to the semi-small looking teacher's desk, but right now he didn't care, he just swooped off all of the objects that were on the desk and then he gently laid Ayano on top.

Ayano's already scarlet blush deepened as she landed with a slight thud on the desk.

"Sorry… did I hurt you?" Kazuma mumbled out as he removed his jacket, under he was wearing a white dress shirt and a red tie.

"Nope… not at all." Ayano chuckled as she attempted to remove her own uniform blouse, but was stopped by Kazuma, who insisted that he should be the one to remove it.

"Ayano… there's no need for you to do anything… let me do this… since this is what will make you feel good." Kazuma muttered out, he was already starting to lose his breath. He then tenderly began to remove each button on Ayano's uniform.

After three buttons, Ayano's usually covered cleavage was exposed, Ayano's back tensed up when the cool air hit the top of her chest.

"K-Kazuma… this feels…"

"Amazing right? Then I'll let you feel even more satisfied." Kazuma said as he stopped unbuttoning Ayano's uniform top, just to start kissing the top of her cleavage. He was really going to go slow with her.

Ayano immediately took hold of Kazuma's chocolate brown locks in her hands, begging him for more. After some extra smooches, Kazuma resumed his place into taking this damn top off of Ayano.

Finally, after 5 more buttons, the uniform top was off and all that was there was Ayano's creamy looking, wonderfully curved out body. He drunk in the sight of her soft creamy looking skin, but found something in his way, her bra. Surprisingly, for a very non-girly type like Ayano, she was actually wearing a lacy pink, with a cute ribbon on top, kind of bra. She looked heavenly and certainly very sexy.

"Can I…?" Was all Kazuma could say, he had his hands already on the back, already attempting to remove the unwanted piece of clothing.

"Well… since you already have your hands… in that area, go ahead…" Ayano panted out. "But… let me do something too…" Ayano whispered in Kazuma's ear as she unhooked Kazuma's tie, for a grown up man, he still wears clip on ties.

"What's with the clip-on?" Ayano chuckled, while twisting the red silk tie in her hand, as Kazuma began unhooking her bra.

"Oh… that? Yea, I'm not really a fan of tie-tying you know?" Kazuma chuckled too as he finally got the darn piece of clothing off and there they were in all there soft and creamy glory.

"Oh-ho, oh really… well then, I guess I'll just get rid of this." Ayano teased as she tossed the satin red tie aside. "Now… I know I don't have much experience…" Ayano began blushing really hard at this point. "So… take care of me?" Ayano looked up with an adorable pout.

"Of course I'll be… now… before we can begin anything… let me guide you through some steps in the process of _making love, _because just anyone can do sex-" Kazuma was cut off by Ayano's supple and slightly bruised lips.

"And only two people who love each other… can make love? Am I right?" Ayano said as she basically ripped Kazuma's white dress shirt and tossed aside, with all the other discarded clothing.

"I'm such a good teacher aren't I?" Kazuma smirked at Ayano as he watched her just sit there, half-naked, and have no idea what to do next.

"Here…" Kazuma said as he tenderly took Ayano's wrists in his hands and placed them on his chest. [A/N: Kazuma is standing up, if you were wondering.] "There's no reason for you to be scared Ayano, I'll help you out, there's no need for you to worry if you mess up, because there is no mistakes in love-making." Kazuma said as he licked the left side of Ayano's neck, which made her tense up.

"O-okay… and please… stop saying _love-making _it sounds weird…" Ayano's blushed deepened as she noticed that Kazuma was staring at her chest, which provoked her to playfully push Kazuma away.

"What?" Kazuma said as he regained his position in front of Ayano.

"My eyes are on my face, not on my chest…" Ayano said with a pout.

Kazuma took Ayano's chin in his fingers. "And what a beautiful face you have, but it's just that I've never seen you like this before Ayano, let me drink in your beauty for awhile." Kazuma said as he lowered his head towards Ayano's neck. "Don't be modest, you're sexy… and you're beyond beautiful…" Kazuma murmured against Ayano's soft skin.

"Uhnn… K-Kazuma…" Ayano moaned out as she again took hold of Kazuma's messy, chocolate brown locks in her hands, which made Kazuma even more aroused. He then nuzzled his face in between Ayano's beautifully shaped soft breasts, which caused Ayano to moan.

"Ayano… this is going to hurt just a bit for a few seconds, but trust me, you'll feel amazing afterwards…" Kazuma said as he cupped both of Ayano's breasts in his hands.

Ayano's blushed deepened, but she managed to nod.

"Thank you… I promise you, I'll be extra gentle, since you are practically a virgin." Kazuma smirked.

"Sh-shut up, y-you womanizer!" Ayano retorted.

"Just for that, I'm going to go a little rough." Kazuma smirked as he began massaging Ayano's breasts, which caused Ayano to practically scream in pleasure.

"Hmm… so I guess you're the type of girl who likes it rough, you're so dirty Ayano Koi!" Kazuma whispered in Ayano's ear with a smirk placed on his lips.

"Uh-ahhhnn… Udasai ne…" Ayano said as she gripped Kazuma's hair extra tight, if this goes on Kazuma might just not have any hair left.

"Stop it princess… calm down, we barely started…" Kazuma smirked as he then plopped Ayano's left breast in his mouth, he then began to suckle it like a hungry baby.

Ayano yelled in pleasure, which caused Kazuma to roughly press his lips against Ayano's.

"Ayano… shh… I told you… I'll be gentle; you just have to keep your moans of pleasure to a minimum." Kazuma mumbled against the kiss, still massaging both of Ayano's already pleasure-stimulated breasts.

"Ahhnn… Gomen… it just feels so… so…" Ayano couldn't find the right words; all she could think of right now, was that Kazuma was the absolute sex god of this planet.

"Amazing, I know…" Kazuma said as he gently pushed Ayano down, he then climbed on top of her.

"K-Kazuma?" Ayano said with a yelp, her hands automatically pressed up against Kazuma's chest, causing him to groan. _**He has such toned muscles, not like those creepy buff looking dudes… but he, his abs, his chest, they are just so hard, yet so meek in appearance… **_Ayano thought as she began feeling said toned muscles.

"Ayano…" Kazuma moaned out.

_**Did I just hear him moan? **_Ayano said as she began to feel him more, she then pulled herself up and wrapped her arms around his neck and began to kiss him. First his lips; which wouldn't let go at first, but did so after a passionate tongue battle, Second his chest, third his abdomen, and last, his lips again, which she knows she can never get enough of.

Kazuma, after letting Ayano get the upper hand for a bit, just so she can know how to be dominant, decided to take over once again by smashing his lips against hers with incredible passion, he also continued to massage her supple breasts.

During this whole crazy half-naked make-out scene, Tsui rin/lapis had been searching for Mr. Yagami Sensei, to thank him for giving her the role of a lifetime, but found that he was nowhere to be found. The only thing she knew, was that he should be somewhere with Ayano and she was afraid that he had already gone home with her. _**My heart… it hurts… the more I near this corridor, the more I feel that my heart might just burst into a million pieces… **_Tsui rin/Lapis thought as she neared the classroom door, which was just around the corner.

_**I know I should've checked this place out first, but something told me not to come here first. Wait a sec… I hear… what is that? Ayano? **_Tsui rin/Lapis thought as she frantically darted for the classroom doors handle and slid it open with great force.

"Ayano! Daijoubu ka?" Lapis/Tsui rin said in such a worried tone, but as she looked at the scene in front of her, she found that Ayano wasn't even in trouble and that Kazuma was… defiling her. She knew this was normal among humans, but she never expected these rush of emotions that had just begun to come over her like a raging waterfall.

"Tsui rin!" Ayano and Kazuma both half pant and half screamed aloud. They hurriedly gathered up there clothes and attempted to cover themselves, but too late Tsui rin/Lapis had other things in mind.

With her hand still on the handle Tsui rin quietly/calmly said "Sorry… for interrupting you two… I guess I'll just come by later or… talk to you tomorrow in class…" Tears were already forming in Tsui rin/lapis's eyes, a knot formed in her throat. "I-I'm so very sorry!" Tsui rin yelped as she abruptly closed the classroom door and darted down the hallway, leaving both Ayano and Kazuma Half-naked in the calm yet awkward silence.

**There you have it... –inserts smile of sympathy- Well, I hope you guys liked it! And again, this is my first semi-lemon, so please don't over criticize me! Onegai desu, well anyways, looks like a lot just went down right now, what will happen in the next chapter? Well that's for me to type and for you guys to find out! Next Chapter, Chapter 20: Sometimes, the Truth Just Hurts…**

**Bye guys! And don't forget to leave a review! They always get me more motivated to type up a new chappy, so they are very, very appreciated! ;)**


	19. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20~ "Sometimes the Truth Just Hurts..." [part 1]**

**Author's Note: I know the last chapter wasn't that loved. Trust me, I'm kind of ashamed for writing it, but at the time I had good intentions of using it to move forward with the story. So please, I promise, this chapter will be more "better."**

**Summary: In the last chapter, Kazuma and Ayano had a little foreplay going on, after leaving the auditions of the actual school play they were putting on. Wanting to discuss more about the play and also wanting to thank Kazuma, Tsui rin searched the school for the man in question. Sadly, Tsui rin found Kazuma in the one place she knew even her inexperienced heart couldn't take, in the arms of another woman and that woman was Ayano. Let's see what events will take place.**

The two just stood there. Unable to move and unable to talk. Finally, after what seemed like forever, Kazuma made the first move.

"Ayano..." Kazuma said while buttoning up his dress shirt.

"Yea..." Ayano murmured, while slowly hooking back the strap of her bra and also slipping back on her top.

"I'll call Jugo alright, I'll ask him to send a car for you." Kazuma began tying the knot of his tie.

"Uhmm... alright." Ayano averted her eyes away from Kazuma.

"I'll take you to the infirmary okay."

"No, I'm fine, I can handle it."

"No, I insist, let me help." Kazuma said taking a step forward in Ayano's direction, but stopped when he saw Ayano step back.

"Ayano?"

"No... no more... stay away... get away from me!" Ayano demanded as she neared her back to the wall and summoned Enraiha.

"Ayano, calm down. It's not like I'm going to hurt you-"

Ayano scoffed. "Ugh, please. Trust me, you've done enough hurt to me already _and _to Tsui rin."

"I know, I know, the situation is bad, but at least let me take you to the infirmary, you could barely walk-" Kazuma stopped mid-sentence as Ayano unsummoned Enraiha.

"I can walk just fine, watch!" Ayano walked past Kazuma, with pride in her step, even though each and every step took was aggravating.

"Whatever. I'll still be calling Jugo." Kazuma bellowed to Ayano.

"Whatever!" Ayano hollered back.

**_"Ugh... I feel... broken. I... I just can't believe I gave in like that... To be honest, this is not what I wanted with Kazuma. I really don't want to feel this way. I feel... I feel like those disgusting whores who sleep with him when he is in need of "a good time." I mean... I've already connected with him on a deeper level, but... I'm not ready for this. Thank god, thank Buddha, thank the spirits that Tsui rin walked in on us as she did, she was my guardian angel today. I'll have to explain to her tomorrow. Gahh... I feel so bad, I hope she can forgive Kazuma and I." _**Ayano thought as she limped her way down the stairway.

Back in the classroom, Kazuma had been contemplating about the events that had just took place. He had almost made love with Ayano, the current love of his life and Tsui rin, a girl who looked like his past loved, had just walked in on the two of them.

**_"My life could be going so much better..." _**Kazuma thought as he locked the door of his classroom and quickly took his cell phone out.

After three rings, the old geezer picked up. "Hello? Kazuma? Where's Ayano?"

Kazuma took a deep breath. "Jugo..."

**~At the Kannagi household~**

"Ayano Sama, please take this. It's for the pain in your ankle." Said Yuri, Ayano's personal maid.

"Thank you Yuri San and remember you don't have to call me _Ayano Sama _you're practically family to me, you were my mother's best friend." Ayano smiled sweetly at the middle aged woman.

"Ahh.. I know my dear, it's just that your father has guests over, I have to act professional, don't want no one to think that your father can't even run a household." Yuri chuckled.

"Alright." Ayano chuckled as well. Ayano felt straight out tired, her breast ached like crazy while she was in the back of the town car, but now she was fine because she asked for some medicinal ointment. She kept thinking about Tsui rin, the horror painted across her face and Kazuma, although she loved him very much, she was so frustrated with how he took advantage of her like that, when all she wanted was to go to the infirmary.

"Yuri San...?" Ayano said as she looked up at the woman's face, the woman who had felt like a mother figure to her ever since her own mother had passed.

"Yes, Ayano Sama?" Yuri had a concerned look on her face.

"Why do men... always tower over woman?"

"Eh? What's this all about? Hold on let me close the door." Yuri said as she slid the door close and made her way back to Ayano.

"What is it child, is it perhaps... Ka-"

"NO. I mean... well yea... but... Just don't say his name!" Ayano pleaded, her cheeks fading into a light crimson.

"Hmm? Alright then, well... does this have to do with that young gentleman that works for your father?" Yuri half smirked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes..." Ayano's blush deepened.

"Well my dear... that statement you've just said, that is just an opinion, it is not a justification, just a matter of opinion. Actually on the contrary, the woman may have the pants in the relationship. But... oh my, I have no idea where I'm going with this. I've only read a parenting book once, but just know that whatever troubles you are having dealing with this man, just know that you both have to understand each other. Have a chat with him, hear his side of the story and if you feel like you don't have the strength to do it, let Yuri San have a chat with him." Yuri said as she waited patiently for Ayano to reply.

Ayano had a tears forming. "Thank you sooo much Yuri San! I love you so much!" Ayano wrapped her arms around her adoring mother figure. **_"I am so glad to have Yuri San in my life!"_**

"Anytime dear, now... let's tuck you in bed now, you've had a long day."

"Alright..." Ayano yawned out as she cuddled herself in her bed sheets. Yuri then placed a kiss on Ayano's forehead and let her fall asleep.

**Well that's it for right now, I'll try to post up the second half of this chapter real soon, I promise! Thank you all so much for your support! Make sure to review. I know this chapter was short, but I'm just setting up a resolution for last chapter's plot. I'm not sure if that made sense. Anyways, tell me what you think! Reviews, any type, always make me happy! ^ ^**

**W/Love, AznAnimeFreak4life AKA. Casey Chan **


	20. Chapter 21

**Ch. 21~Sometimes the Truth Just Hurts... [Part 2]**

**Author's Note: Hello Everyone! :D I'm so glad that everyone is really eager to see the next Chapter! It lets me know that I'm actually typing out something worth reading :'D Lately I've been doubting myself about this story and giving in to your guy's reviews, i was trying to please you all... but you know what. **_**I'm **_**the writer. **_**I **_**know whats best in this story. **_**I **_**know where I am going with this story. And trust me there will be so much more action, romance, drama, and humor in the chapters to come. AND especially in "Kaze no Stigma Season 3!" So please don't worry! You guys will love every single word of this i swear! I'm not trying to be rude, but i just want to let you guys know that this story is worth reading until the end and I hope it impacts your lives like it did mine. With this story i have met so many new people and i have so many wonderful fans, which are you guys and i just want to say thank you for all your support, you've all had in impact on my life and i thank you all for that. ^ ^ Well, it's time for you guys to read this new incredible chapter of KNS Season 2!**

**Summary: In the last chapter, Ayano and Kazuma agreed to call it quits before anything else was done. At the moment Ayano is still feeling hurt and she could only find comfort in her loving hand-maid, Yuri. Right now were about to go into a whole new chapter which will be focusing a bit more on Kazuma and a bit on Tsui rin/Lapis. But don't worry all beloved characters will be in this chapter! What events are to come in this new chapter of Kaze no Stigma Season 2!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kaze no Stigma, although i wish i can continue it! ^ ^ [p.s, forgot disclaimer in last chap, gomen ne!]**

The sun was the first thing to hit his face as he woke up that morning. He looked around, his mind still groggy from the night before. He got drunk with Kirika, who offered her presence as his friend and intimate companion for the night. He looked to his side and there she was, Kirika. Kazuma frowned. he didn't want it to be Kirika in his bed last night, but then again he didn't even want Ayano in his bed last night, he just wanted to be alone, alone to process all this crap that all his decisions were putting him through. He's had enough of it. Hadn't he had enough in his life, why couldn't things go simpler, why couldn't he have save Tsui-ling back then, they could have had a family right now, he wouldn't have to be worried about the past, the family that dis-owned him, and all the evil in the world. Right now he should only be worrying about Tsui-ling and himself, their children and the future. But no, life just works that way. Life is just about making mistakes and learning from them and Kazuma knows damn well that he made so many damned mistakes in his 23 years of being on this earth. Basically, life's a bitch. He started thinking about Ayano, if he hadn't rushed things, if he hadn't loved Tsui-ling as much as he did, they could have still been together, a happy loving couple with no care in the world. But no, he had to still love Tsui-ling. It was true, he still loved Tsui-ling, with everything in him, but he also loves Ayano and sometimes it scares him how much he loved her, how she was starting to become such an impact on his life. _Loved_, he _loved_ Tsui-ling, well he was suppose to, wasn't he? She was his past and even though she could never be replaced, he still had his whole life ahead of him, a life with someone who mattered and Ayano is going to be that definite someone because Ayano mattered.

Before long Kirika awoke, she turned over, her mind groggy as well, she glanced up at Kazuma; who was still sitting up in bed looking at the sunrise, his back to her, so built, yet so gentle looking. Why in the world had she have been afraid of him in the past. Kirika laughed to herself. "Well, that was one hell of a night, don't ya think?" Kirika chuckled, she had a wary smile on her face.

Kazuma looked back at her with a goofy looking grin. "Yea, it was, wasn't it." Kazuma said as he laid down next to his friend, heck his friend with benefits, who he had come to care about so much.

"So are you going to talk to her today, I mean you did things to her Kazuma, things that she wasn't ready for. Maybe her heart was ready for it, but her mind isn't. She's young and in love, but I know Ayano well enough to know that what you two did was taking what you two had a little too far and you do too." Kirika said playfully poking Kazuma in the chest.

"Hmm, I really have no idea what I'm going to do with her and... fuck." Kazuma placed hand to his forehead, he had furrowed his eye brows together in frustration.

"What is it?" Kirika had a look of concern on her face.

"It's this one girl, a student of mine... she walked in while Ayano and I were..."

Kirika nodded, showing that she understood. "Well, it's almost 8:00 and you aren't in any shape to teach a bunch of kids some crap about the world and I'm not in the mood for heading out to the station anytime soon, i got some time to kill. How'a bout we just... i don't know..." Kirika had a sly smile on her face. Kirika usually didn't do these kind of things with Kazuma, if they were going to have sex, it was only for fun or if they were drunk or bored and if they did do it, it was only for one round that night and then Kirika would be gone the next morning. But the two decided to relieve some unwanted stress that morning. So in the end, Kazuma gave in and called the school to make sure he can get a sub to replace him for that Wednesday morning. Anyways, as anyone could probably tell, Kazuma was in no condition to deal with the emotions of two young teenage girls at the moment.

It was 8:10 a.m. Ayano was in the back of one of the Kannagi Household's town cars. She was sitting next to Ren, who was surprisingly trying to finish his homework. What has Ren been up to lately? It's been awhile since Ayano has had a conversation with her sorta little brother. Realizing that, Ayano chuckled to herself, it was as if she and Ka- well, that one guy who works for her father, were like a mother and father neglecting their child because they were in a fight. It's true. The three were kinda like a family, heck they were family, but it was as if _he _and Ayano were like some married couple and darling Ren was their child. Ayano glanced at Ren once more before she was dropped off at he school.

"Bye Nee Sama." Ren muttered, there was a tired look on his face. Ayano frowned. **_What has he been up to these past days... _**Ayano thought to herself as she too said goodbye, leaving her thoughts to engulf her once more as the thought of _him_ being in the same room with her for 7 hours made her stomach flip.

Inside the classroom, everyone was hard at work on the school play. Ayano looked around, all she could see at the moment were the hustle and bustle of her hardworking classmates and before she knew it, Ayano found herself frowning, only to find that the one man who she loved, the one man who made all her pain go away, the one man who she has ever shown herself to, the only man who she trusted with all her heart, who at the moment she was trying to avoid because she needed some space and maybe he did as well, was nowhere in sight.

Ayano sighed and walked towards the teachers desk where Yukari sat at. For some reason she had her Sherlock outfit on, but it was Yukari, nothing weird there.

"Ohaio Yukari." Ayano yawned out as she sat at the edge of the desk next to Yukari.

"Ohaio, Ayano Chan!" Yukari smiled at her as she handed her a thick stack of papers.

_**Why does she always have to be so optimistic**. _Ayano thought as she took the packet of papers into her grasp. After the first word, Ayano froze, then she started turning red and not the blushy kind either, the I'm-totally-going-to-kick-someone's-ass kinda of red. "What kind of atrocity is this!" Ayano spat out she gripped the packet harder in her hands, almost singeing it. Yukari nervously/cautiously tapped Ayano's shoulder.

"Calm down Ayano Chan, here have a cup of tea!" Yukari said with her trademark cheeky grin. Ayano always loved Yukari for that, loved how she can make her smile by just looking at her smile. God did she need her best friend more than ever now. Ayano hugged her pretty blue-eyed friend, almsost knocking the cup out of her hand, but she didn't care, all she needed right now was the comfort of one of her best friends.

"Ayano?" Yukari said as she sat the cup of tea down and rubbed Ayano's back soothing her. "it's going to be alright..." Yukari cooed, she smiled when Ayano started weeping on her shoulder. "It's alright let it out, a true friend wouldn't tell you to keep it in, so let it all out, I'm here for you... and if Nanase Chan wasn't out with Riyo Chan right now getting extra supplies from the art club, i know she would be here for you too, heck we're, Nanase and I, we're always here for you no matter what, so you have nothing to worry about Aya Chan!"

Ayano looked at her friend, the words she had said, after registering them in her mind, made her want to cry some more and not the sad kind of crying, the happy kind.

While Ayano was finding comfort in her friend, Tsui rin was doing, i guess you could say fine. Tsui rin thought that today was a day for her to resign from her human life, well for at least for a day. A day without her screaming admirers, a day without being asked out ever 5 minutes only to feel bad about breaking the young man's heart, a day without seeing the young spunky airhead, who _she _admired, the one who had captured the heart of the man she wanted to avoid the most, a day without the man that stole her heart about 4 or three years back, the man she longed for even in this cocoon of a body, the first man to ever touch her, the first man to ever kiss her, the first man to ever tell her so sincerely and true, three little words that melted her heart and made her world a better place. But, now wasn't even the time to think that. Tsui rin/Lapis knew that she was on a mission and know matter how much she wanted out of it, she knew she couldn't get out of it. It was... after all for the man that re-created her, made her into something new, gave her a second chance at life, made her feel a little cared about, a little loved, but sometimes he would make her feel too loved, sometimes, he would make her do things and after having some experience as a true human, Lapis realized that those things could only be done by two people who loved each other. How dare he do something like that to her, how could he do something like that to her, but that was the irony of it all, he _could _do things like that to her, he had the right to, she was just his pond, he brought her back to life and made her feel special, he had every right to do what he did to her because after all, he was all she had at the time, he saved her and she is so damn thankful for that. Thankful for having a second chance at life, thankful for getting to experience life again, thankful for getting to see the love of her life again, and thankful for meeting so many wonderful people in her new life. That's right Lapis was thankful, Tsui-ling was thankful and they would always be thankful to Bernhardt, no matter how menacing he is.

There was only a bit of elixir left in the bottle that Bernhardt had given her, she knew she had to get back to him soon, the mission wasn't even supposed to be this long. She knew that Bernhardt wasn't the kind of man who had patience. Lapis was worried. Worried that Bernhardt would get really mad at her, maybe even... she didn't even want to think such bad thoughts at a time like this. Right now, Lapis's top priority was to become friends with the spunky red head, get her damned sword, which Bernhardt needed to execute the next part of his plan for world domination, and to get back the love of her life, Kazuma.

**There you have it! I'm actually really happy with how i executed this chapter. It was all sweat and tears on this keyboard, well not literally though xD And i did this in the course of one day so I'm pretty damn proud of myself right now. I hope you all liked it. This chapter was supposed to be about the truth of these three characters feelings, how the truth is hitting them like a brick being thrown at light speed. How they are scared of whats to come in the future. That's what i wanted to type and that's what I've typed and I'm pretty damn happy about it. ^ ^ Oh and I was so happy while re-reading my story for inspiration, to be honest chapter 17 was my favorite. What was your guy's favorite chapter, tell me on here along with that review I'm absolutely craving for x3 Well that's it for now! Bye my lovelies, don't forget to review! OH and next chapter will be: Chapter. 22~ Realization, Fear, and Determination**

**Sayonara Minna Desu! W/Love, AznAnimeFreak4life aka Casey-Chan**


	21. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22~ Realization, Fear, Determination**

**Author's Note [IMPORTANT]: Hello everyone ^ ^ I'm glad to see that people are still wanting to read my story! I will not disappoint you all! I have now over thought every single detail of what I'm going to do with this story and everything is now set! I am so happy that I just want to type, type, and type! xD Alright, it's time for an update on our wonderful characters, time for a new chapter minna san! BTW, omfg, i am seriously getting tired of people saying "Is this going to be LAPISxKAZUMA" and not "AYANOxKAZUMA" Well, ehem, if you read the description, you would know that this is indeed a KAZUMAxAYANO story. I'm not trying to be rude, but seriously it's very frustrating and annoying. These characters have to go through hardships to get what they want, not everything is a fairytale story... and if everything was, do you think a story that is too happy and too fluffy is WORTH reading? Okay I AM SO SORRY for the rant, but seriously though. READ THE FRIGGIN DESCRIPTION. Thank you. Also I'm not saying all of you say that, its just some people just really need to read the description, its "Ayano. K & Kazuma Y." for a reason ;P**

**Summary: In the last chapter, Kazuma, Ayano, and Lapis/Tsui ling, had succumbed to their individual feelings and are now realizing everything that they have gone through so far, how they got to this point in their life. Right now, everyone is getting back to their old selves, but now all three have discovered new challenges for themselves in the road up ahead. Ayano, how will she **_deal_** with the fact that she and Kazuma almost did the "dirty deed" and is she**_ ready_** to further pursue a relationship with him. Kazuma, will he ever get **_Tsui ling_** out of his head, will he ever **_clearly_** understand his feelings for Ayano, and will he muster**_ enough_** strength to defend his loved ones when the time calls, when Bernhardt strikes. Lapis, will she ever **_successfully_** become friends with Ayano, will she ever **_obtain_** her precious Enraiha, and will she ever **_win _**back her former lover's heart at the end of all this. Well this is what's going down in this new chapter of Kaze no Stigma Season 2!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kaze no Stigma, although i would seriously want to continue it! ^ ^**

That Wednesday evening, Ayano came home with a sullen look on her face. She dropped her book bag beside her bed and slapped a sorta singed looking packet of papers on her desk. She stared at the packet, daggers in her eyes, a completely different look from when she entered her room just seconds ago. _**Ugh... screw him, screw her, screw, GAHHHHHHHH!**_Ayano threw herself upon her bed and placed a pillow over her head so she could muffle her frustrated screaming. _**Why... why did he give me this part, as if I would ever agree to playing the mother of the woman who looked like, gahh... i hate myself sometimes, why am I always so jealous, so jealous of her, why her, and why does she, Tsui rin, why the hell does she resemble her. Sometimes when Kazuma was taking a shower.**_ Ayano blushed a bit._ **I would; i know it's uncouth of me, even if I was his girlfriend at the time, but I would just take a peek at his wallet and not for his money, NO WAY IN HELL WOULD I BE THAT TYPE OF WOMAN. It was just because he had this picture, a picture of her, a picture of the woman that he loves and it wasn't me; even though he did have a picture of me beside it. Well, it always made me upset just looking at her picture, i would always compare myself to her. I have no idea why, when...** _Ayano bit her lip and pondered on her thoughts for awhile, she then came to a realization.

"Tsui ling is dead... and the only other person who looks like her is..." Ayano thought some more, already putting a theory together. "... Lapis, Lapis is her not human copy, well she has traces of Tsui ling in her, but she is still an individual person, so she isn't completely not human." Ayano continued to mutter some weird accusations until she had finally succumbed to a conclusion. "What if... Tsui rin, who looks like a younger version of Tsui ling, is actually Lapis in disguise... and that's why she is here... because from what i recall from... _that one guy... _Bernhardt is around this area and that's why Lapis is here, but the only question is... Why?" Ayano froze for a sec as she came to another conclusion, "That one-" **_Screw it..._**"And Kazuma has no idea about the situation at hand! Dammit, looks like i have to pay him a visit, then we could discuss this with Otou San!" Ayano then quickly grabbed her cell and ran out her front door, leaving some confused hand maids and a confused looking Ren, behind her.

Kazuma, who was still asleep at the time, woke up to the sound of his cell. Now feeling a little better than he did this morning Kazuma quickly answered his phone, not bothering to check the caller ID. But when her voice rang into his ear, Kazuma was now wide awake and alerted.

"Hello? Ayano!" Kazuma said as he pulled on a T-shirt and some jeans, Kirika already left late morning, so he didn't have to worry about upsetting Ayano if she was coming over to his place.

"K-Kazuma... uhmmm... just... Just hold on... I'm c-coming over... uhmm... Just make sure you look decent baka!" Even if she wasn't here in person, Kazuma could tell that Ayano was blushing.

"Oh-Ho, princess, thinking a little naughty eh, aren't we? Hmm?" Kazuma smirked, when he heard Ayano growl.

"Udasai ne! I'm out in front so just wait by the door!"

"Whatever you say princess." And with those last words, Ayano was at his door in less than a minute.

"That was fast." Kazuma commented as Ayano walked past him and into his room.

"I took the stairs... What I have to say to you is important and there isn't enough time to explain it all to you, but here it goes..."

After sitting down at the table in the kitchen, Ayano began explaining to Kazuma her theory about the true identity of Tsui rin. After hearing everything, Kazuma was ready to explode.

"Damn it!" Kazuma stood up and banged the coffee table with such force, Ayano's cup of tea fell to the ground. Ayano looked up at Kazuma frightened. Not knowing what to do or what to say, Ayano just got up and hugged Kazuma, rubbing his back gently.

"I-It's just a theory K-Kazuma... so please don't wor-"

"No! Ayano... what you are saying... your... your right!" Kazuma tried to keep his composure, but it was kind of hard considering the fact that it was Bernhardt, who was putting an- well... a kind of innocent girl to work like that, "You've pin-pointed the facts Ayano and I believe that what you are thinking is true, I mean... just look at her, there is no way there can just be some random girl looking like Tsui ling, walking the halls like nobody's business, this isn't some type of coincidence. This is fact, this is cold hard fact that Lapis is probably Tsui rin! And we've been fooled all this time, but you Ayano... you've enlightened my mind today, now I can really focus on the task at hand. Thank you so much!" Kazuma said as he returned Ayano's embrace.

"K-Kazuma... I..." Ayano stopped mid-sentence and looked up at the man before her, the man that she loved and trusted with all her heart.

"What it is?" Kazuma looked deeply into Ayano's eyes, sensing worry he sat himself and Ayano back down.

"Well...? Let's hear it." Kazuma said as he gave Ayano his full attention.

"W-well... uhmmm... Are we... like ever going to... uhmmm... you know... explain... w-what happened yesterday to u-uhmmm..." Ayano looked up at Kazuma with a goofy looking smile. She had nothing else to say, Kazuma completely understood what she meant and stood up.

"Well, i guess we do have to explain it to her at some point, but she is Lapis, so we have to be cautious around her at all times." Kazuma simply said.

"Alright..." Ayano muttered.

"Come on princess, I'll take you home. And I also believe we'll have to discuss this with Jugo." Kazuma said as he took Ayano by the hand.

"Ahhh!" Ayano yelled as Kazuma picked her up bridal style. "So we're doing this again aren't we?" Ayano gave Kazuma a smirk.

"Mhmmm. You better hold on tight then, since you already know what I'm capable of." Kazuma winked at Ayano, causing her smirk to turn into a blush.

"Aha, whatever, let's go"

Right after getting settled, the two crashed into Kazuma's hotel suite building's window. And as they soared through the sunset sky, Kazuma couldn't help but smile, though he also knew that he'd have to pay for that broken window again, for like the hunderth time.

At the Kannagi household, everyone, including Kirika, Ren, Kathrine McDonald, as well as Ayano and Kazuma, along with Jugo were in the meeting room, about to discuss their new mission at hand. After Kazuma explained about Ayano's thoery, everyone was shocked.

Still a bit wide-eyed, Kirika looked at Ayano. "And... you are sure that this so-called foreign exchanged student, Tsui rin... that she is... Bernhardt's pond, Lapis?"

Ayano nodded. "Well, we are somewhat sure, but all the evidence is there."

Catherine, who also had a worried look on her face, looked up at everyone. "This is going to be quite a challenge..."

"Yes, it will. And that is why Ayano and I have asked you all to be here, to help us take out that indecent good-for-nothing bastard once and for all!" Kazuma said as he banged his fist onto the table.

After everyone was addressed on what task they had, everyone was sent home, knowing that at any moment and at any time, Bernhardt would and could strike.

Ayano, Kazuma, Ren, and Jugo only remained in the meeting room. It was quiet. Jugo finally sighed.

"Let's call it a nigh, eh? Kazuma you are welcomed to stay the night if you'd like."

"Yea... Nii San, you need to be here, with us... just in case something bad happens! Don't leave..." Ren said as he hugged his older brother.

"I would if I could Ren... But there is something that I need to take care of." kazuma declared as he got up.

Ayano got up as well. "May i be of service to you?" Ayano looked at Kazuma with semi-glossy looking eyes.

"I think I can handle this one."

"Bu-But Kazu-"

"It would make me feel better... knowing that your not in any harm's way... So please, help me by keeping yourself safe and keeping the Kannagi household safe, protect yourself, your father, Ren, and the rest of the household. That's what I need to you to do. Alright."

Ayano bit her lip, but nodded her head. "Alright."

"Good. Then I'll be on my way-" Kazuma stopped mid-sentence to Ayano tugging on his jacket.

"Uhh... I mean- Just be safe, kay..." Ayano had a sullen look on her face.

Kazuma then took hold of Ayano in his arms. "I promise."

And with that, Kazuma was on his way, leaving behind the ones he actually loved and onto his next mission.

At his apartment building, Kazuma was outside a door, but not his suite, Tsui rin's or shall we say, Lapis.

**Dun-Dun-Dun. Left you guys with a cliffy x3 Forgive me! D; Anyways, I'm sorry for being rude in the beginning, but, it's hard being an author you know... BUT, remember no matter what, I'll always treasure you guys from the bottom of my heart! And as long as you guys keep reading, then I'll keep typing! :DD Woah, I actually think, this will be more than 24+ Chapters xD Well alright, Next Chapter, Chapter 23: "Explanations..."**

**Make sure to Review ^ ^ Tell me what you think, no matter what, I'm happy to hear what you all have to say!**

**W/Love, AznAnimeFreak4life AKA. Casey Chan ^ ^**


	22. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23~ Explanations...**

**Author's Note: I hoped most got to read my last author's note! Oh yea, i'm sorry if last chapter was rushed. I was supposed to make it so that Kazuma wouldn't you know, accept the fact about Tsui-rin/Lapis without solid evidence. So yea, please forgive me, I will try not to rush this chapter, so please enjoy! c: [Oh yea, like my profile picture. Meet yours truly~ x) Unless you are reading this before 24 hours then... yea xD]**

**Summary: In the last chapter, Kazuma, Ayano, and the rest of the "gang" have now realized the upper task at hand. Ayano was the one to figure out that "Tsui-rin" is actually Lapis in disguise. After telling Kazuma, the two explained everything to Kirika, Catherine, Ren, and Jugo. Right now, we are in the middle of a scene, a confrontation scene between Kazuma and Tsui-rin or should we say, Lapis. [A/N: There will be some LapisxKazuma fluff, but it's for the good of the story! DON'T WORRY, I am pro AyanoxKazuma all the way. It's just their relationship needs to be fixed a bit first.]**

She woke up with fright as she heard consistent knocking, or rather banging, at her front door. Lapis normally didn't get visitors, she didn't get any visitors at all! So to her this meant she'd have to take caution. Lapis threw on her robe and silently walked toward the door. She stopped about 2 feet from the door when she heard a very familiar voice.

"Tsui-rin, are you home?"

Lapis's breath hitched. She looked through the peephole in through the door. And there he was. _**Oh great... **_Lapis thought. She knew she was screwed, but then again, why was he here, right in front of her door, looking to talk to her. What do they have to discuss? The only thought that came to her head was the thought of him and Aya- No. She didn't want to think about that. She just wanted to hide in the corner somewhere... curl up into a ball and just wish everything okay. Tears welled up in her eyes, probably from fear. She fiercely wiped them away as she put her hand on the doorknob. _**Why do i always give in to him...**_

When Lapis looked up at Kazuma's face, she laughed a little inside. Maybe it was how his face looked. He looked quite irritated, yet you can tell he hadn't been sleeping for awhile, it was a little humorous. Or maybe it was because he was right there before her very eyes and with that thought, she smiled a little on the inside. Though she knew that she can't be like this when he's around, so she thought, _**I might as well put on an act.**_

The expression on her face was completely stoic as she half-heartedly invited Kazuma inside her humble abode.

"Thank you, for inviting me into your home." Kazuma said as he slipped of his outdoor shoes, there was only one other pair of indoor slippers. Kazuma frowned at the thought that Lapis, who is carrying the sole of his dear Tsui-ling, has to endure being alone and working for a helpless rotten man.

"So uhmm... would you like anything, perhaps some tea?" Lapis offered, her eyes wavering. Her act was failing and she knew it, Kazuma knew it too.

"I'm fine, thanks." Kazuma said as he stood there, looking at "Tsui rin."

"So, you may sit wherever you like, preferably at the table." Lapis sported a soft smile as she led Kazuma to a chair in the dining area.

"So uhmm... how are you... Kazuma San?" Lapis looked up at him. His face was completely stoic. Anyone can tell he had no intention of responding.

"Uhh.. Why have you come here so late? It's almost 2am, shouldn't you go to sleep...?"

No response.

"Are you sure, you don't want anything, i can fix you up-"

Kazuma had enough. He slammed his fist into the table. Lapis looked at his fist, then at Kazuma's face, who was glaring back at her... in a not-so-friendly sort of way.

"I-I can... uhmm... as I was... saying... like... I can fix you up.. something nice-" Lapis was again interrupted this time by the sound of Kazuma's voice.

"Enough. Just, just sit down. I have something important that I have to discuss with you _Tsui rin_. So just please, sit down and listen. I didn't come here for mere chit-chat." Kazuma stared intently at Lapis as she sat down rather uncomfortably in her chair. She stared back at him, her eyes, wavering pools of dark lilac. He just wanted to hug her, then and there. But that was his urge for Tsui ling and she was his past. So many times he told himself this. So this time he listened to his mind and not his heart and it pained him.

"Tsui- … Lapis." Kazuma began.

Lapis was suddenly alert. She looked at Kazuma, with fear in her eyes. Tears were already forming, but she blinked them away and now only hatred remained.

Lapis/Tsui rin, then abruptly got up from out of her chair and slammed the palm of her hands on the table. She glared daggers at the man in front of her, a dark purple aura pooling at her feet. "Heh. Who in the hell are you talking about?" Lapis knew she had to use everything in her _not_ to hold back. In truth she didn't want to do ANYTHING to hurt her dear Kazuma, but as much as it pains her, she had to, she just had to fight back, not just for Bernhardt, but for her own well being as well.

"GET OUT. NOW." Lapis pointed towards the door.

Kazuma kept calm. He knew he had to... he had to in order to know the truth behind all this madness he called his life.

"No. Not until you tell me. Are you Lapis?" Kazuma looked at her, he stared into her eyes. They weren't green. Indeed, he made this assumption earlier. Her eyes, a deep purple, full of sadness. Lapis.

"I will not comply. Leave. just LEAVE." Lapis lost it, she summoned her rather large for her petite size, crystal sword. She stealthily swung it towards Kazuma, who dodged the attack.

"So you are Lapis." Kazuma said as he continued to dodge Lapis's reckless attacks.

"I AM TSUI RIN! YOU ARE MISTAKEN." Lapis continued to lash out at Kazuma.

Kazuma, deciding not to increase the amount of money he and Lapis would have to pay if they continue to go all out like this, side crashed into the window. [A/N: Yea... that was a fail for Kazuma.]

Kazuma remained calm and collected as he floated outside Lapis's bedroom window, or where it used to be.

Lapis slowly walked towards Kazuma and stopped where the ledge was, where her bedroom window was. She stood there bewildered and looked on at Kazuma. She felt as though he may be taunting her. It angered her, but she wasn't going to try anything rash. She suddenly fell to her knees, set aside her sword, and started weeping. How? How can she be _so _damn vulnerable at a time like _this_. Had her sanity gone with Kazuma when he crashed through the window? She looked at the palms of her hands and smiled. What have these hands done so far? They only hurt and hurt. She suddenly wanted to cry again... so she did, right there at the edge of her bedroom window, in front of no other than Kazuma.

Kazuma stared down at her. You could say he felt pity, but that wasn't what he was feeling. He knew what Lapis was going through. She was going through realization, an epiphany of some sorts. He slowly lowered his wind to where Lapis was, on her knees, endlessly weeping. Kazuma then landed back onto Lapis's bedroom floor. He took her into his arms.

Lapis, surprised, looked up at Kazuma. His face was no longer painstaking to look at anymore, it was now kind and full of remorse, probably for her own well being. She cupped Kazuma's face in her hands. She chuckled when Kazuma caressed her left hand.

"Tsui ling is happy to be near you again. You know that Kazuma?"

Kazuma's eyes widened, then softened again. He smiled. "That's really great to hear, Lapis."

Lapis smile grew wider as she hugged Kazuma. "Thank you... thank you for realizing that I am Lapis, that I am me."

Kazuma hugged her back, for he knew that this was indeed Lapis and that this is the vessel that is holding his loved one and that he is very happy that both are safe.

It seemed as hours flew by. Lapis had been explaining to Kazuma about bernhardt's new plan to take over the world with the help of none other than Enraiha. And the reason why he needed Enraiha was that he was taking the most prized/precious items that represented each of the four main Jutsu and he he will be using them in some way, not known to anyone other than himself, not even Lapis. All she knew was from what he said to her before she left to enter the human world as Tsui rin Phan. "_When I posses Enraiha, things are going to get a little fun around here." _Though it sounded like a humorous remark, the words sent chills down her spine, even Kazuma's because in fact, they both knew that whatever will happen will not in anyway be '_fun._'

"This is beyond anything I could have ever imagined..." Kazuma said. His voice a little raspy, his eyes weary looking, his chin in the palm of his hand. The way he looked right now just screamed 'Tired'.

Lapis brought him some coffee with a little sugar in it. "For a man who doesn't seem so sweet on the outside, both Tsui ling and I know that you love a little sugar in your coffee and you _never _take it dark." Lapis beamed with happiness as she sat down in front of the man she knew she loved, even without Tsui ling's own locked up feelings. Her eyes watched him from when he took the cup into his hands and slowly took a sip.

Kazuma smiled, which made her heart melt. A blush stained her pretty ivory colored face. She averted her eyes away from Kazuma's own gaze.

"Thank you, both Tsui ling _and _Lapis."

That hit Lapis like a bullet to the chest. Why can't kazuma just recognize her as _Lapis_? Sure she has Tsui ling within her, but only little fragments. She is her own being, she has a human heart as well, she can feel things and experience things like a normal human being as well. But still, Kazuma won't recognize her as purely Lapis and it pains her so.

"Well I have got to report this to Jugo and Kirika and not to mention Ayano." Kazuma looked down at his cell, 56 missed phone calls and 35 texts, all from the flame-headed princess herself.

"I understand. Well, i'd better get someone to take a look at that little mess we have going on in the sleeping area." Lapis chuckled, still remembering her busted up floor to ceiling window.

"Yea... sorry about that..." Kazuma scratched the back of his head.

"No worries." Lapis beamed another gorgeous smile.

Kazuma smiled back knowing that Lapis, as well as Tsui ling, are now content and both don't have to endure this fight alone, they had him as well as the rest of his other strong and powerful loved ones. _Loved ones_... heh, they were his loved ones now and now he, Kazuma, will do whatever it takes to protect them from the evil wraths of Bernhardt, even Lapis/Tsui ling.

As Kazuma made his way out of the dining area, he was stopped by a little tap on the shoulder. He turned around and there was Lapis, fumbling with her hands, a blush stained heavily on her face.

"So... uhmm... today... will you be at school today?"

Kazuma then looked at his watch. Damn. It was Thursday morning and it was 4:27am. Today was not his day to be teaching a bunch of teenage kids, but that was his excuse yesterday and he didn't want the school to be angry with him, so he figured 'what the hell.' Anyways, he still had to work on the play with the whole class and he also needed to regard each student who was acting in the play on their part in the play. He looked at Lapis, she was going to be Cinderella and Ayano was going to be her step-mother in the play. He remembered when he got a phone call from Yukari and Nanase, telling him all about Ayano's reaction when she found out she was one of the leading roles, but noth the role that she had hoped for. He smirked when he remembered that he was going to confront her about it in front of the entire class.

"Yea, of course." Kazuma said half-heartedly.

"Alright Mr. Yagami" Lapis chuckled.

"Aha, very funny Phan San."

And with that Kazuma left. Leaving Lapis with worry on her face. She knew Bernhardt was watching her and that he probably knew that she told Kazuma everything. She knew she was in deep trouble, but she also knew that she put Kazuma, along with the rest of his loved ones, in danger.

**Whoo. Done. I'm finished. Yay! xD I am so happy with this chapter! Don't worry guys, there will be a lot of fluff going on between Kazuma and Ayano from now on! With some Lapis fluff, SOME. Okay x) I hope you guys are happy with this chapter as well. I was going to go for more action, but you know me, I have got to have at least SOME romance up in there. So yea. Tell me what you think! Hope you guys enjoyed reading this because I enjoyed typing it! c:**

**Next Chapter: "Ayano's Thoughts/On with the School Play!"**

**Look forward to the next chapter kay! :D**

**Remember to Review, tell me what you think! Always happy to hear some feedback! Love you all! ^ ^**

**w/Love, AznAnimeFreak4life~ AKA Casey Chan**


	23. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24~ Ayano's Thoughts/On with the School Play!**

**Author's Note [ VERY IMPORTANT] : Everyone, I am back~! Please look forward to more frequent chapters and the upcoming "3rd Season" Of Kaze no Stigma Season 3! Thank you all for being such loyal readers! Suki dayo minna-san ~!**

**Summary: [ Ahh, no summary for this chapter, I'm afraid c: ]  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kaze no Stigma~! ^ ^ Also, need I remind you, this is only merely a fanfict based of off my desires of what I wanted in KNS 2, and it is not the actual Kaze no Stigma Season 2. Thank you & enjoy c:**

It was Thursday morning, the sun was barely coming up. Ayano hadn't slept a wink. _**I hope everything went**_ **_well.._.** Ayano had been worrying about Kazuma the whole night, what if nothing had gone as planned, what if he was dealing with Bernhardt at this very moment? The thought of it sent chills down her spine. She hugged her knees a bit tighter as wind hit her. She left her window open as to, if Kazuma were to come see her, he didn't have any obstacle in his way to stop him.

"Ahh... I'd better get ready for school, huh?" Ayano muttered to herself. Her phone read: 5:02 am. Ayano sported a soft, yet sullen smile as she got up to go use the bathroom. _**Might as well not waste any time sitting here... Kazuma will come for me if he really needs me and my responsibility is here... to protect everyone here, so Kazuma won't have to worry. That is my duty from here on out.** _Ayano spotted Ren coming from his bedroom, already dressed.

"Ahh Ren, got up a bit early, eh?" Ayano smiled.

"Mmh! Nee San, we have to be ready to go at anytime, right? I want to be able to protect everyone and support everyone at anytime, like Nii San!" Ren said with determination in his eyes.

_**He really is becoming like his**_** brother...** Ayano chuckled to herself. "Of course Ren! But you're already doing that, by staying alive and being safe out of harm's way. Thank you for all that you have done so far." Ayano bent down on both knees and hugged Ren. She teared up a little as she rubbed Ren's back. Ren to bent down and hugged his beloved Nee San. **_Don't ever worry Nee_** **San...**

At school, Nanase and Yukari were already waiting by the gates. Ayano got out of the town car and ran up to her two best friends.

"I am so glad! You both are safe and sound!" Ayano hugged her friends even tighter.

"Of course we are Ayano!" Yukari too, tightened her grip.

"Don't ever worry Ayano, when push comes to shove, I'll use Yukari as a shield!" Nanase chuckled.

"Nanase...!" Yukari playfully jabbed Nanase in the arm.

"Oh you two!" Ayano laughed as the three of them walked towards their school with smiles plastered on their faces.

In the classroom, everyone, and I mean EVERYONE, was already hard at work. Especially because their turn for their play to be shown was practically next week! The hustle and bustle was hard to move through, but eventually Ayano made it to her seat. Reluctantly, Tsui Rin wasn't around, though her belongings were already situated at her seat. _**Ahh... so she's already here.** _Ayano looked around. She frowned when she saw no sight of Kazuma in the room. **_Well... at least he's not in battle._ **Ayano sighed to herself. She walked towards Kazuma's desk. Kazuma never carried much around with him, except for himself, as a being. There were a pile of papers. They were the official lines for the play. Ayano saw the performers list and there was her name, printed under "Step-Mother of Cinderella." Ayano let out a scoff and crossed her arms. She then eyed the desk. A scarlet colored blush stained her face as she remembered what was done here not long ago. Before she was about to go mad, the classroom door had open abruptly and suddenly the whole classroom seemed to had made their way to the what had come through the door. It was none other than, you guessed it. Yagami, Kazuma, or Yagami Sensei. Ayano's eyes widened. Kazuma, with apparently, Yukari and Tsui rin by his sides, had returned to check up on things. Ayano was a bit hurt that Tsui rin, who was indeed Lapis, was by his side, but she tried not to pay mind to it because she knew Kazuma had eyes for her right now. This is the present, and she knew that he knew, that he had her now. Ayano calmly walked towards the crowd of students. After Kazuma had cleared way for Yukari, Tsui rin, and he, he spotted Ayano waiting for him at the end of the crowd.

"Kazuma!" Ayano yelled in a joyous manner. She ran up to him and embraced him immediately, paying no mind to the other students, who were gossiping and looking on at the couple's scene. "You're okay... You're safe!" Ayano murmured into Kazuma's chest, reassured and reluctant to have Kazuma in her arms, so content that he is indeed safe and sound.

"Ayano..." Kazuma smiled. Surprised that Ayano had been worrying this much about him. He softly caressed her head and tightened his grip on their embraced, also paying no mind to the on-looking students.

"You idiot... You fucking idiot! Do you know how worried I was? I was so damn worried! I stayed up till the crack of dawn for you! I haven't slept a wink! I thought you were for sure going to leave us behind! Leave Ren behind! Leave Otou San behind! Leave..." Ayano stopped pounding on Kazuma's chest. "Leave me behind..." Ayano didn't realized that tears had poured immensely down her cheeks. Her eyes were glossy. She put her face in the palms of her hand and began to weep. Kazuma told the class that he will deal with the play in a bit and they should continue with what they were supposed to be doing and to not waste any moment of time just idly standing around watching what wasn't their business. Tsui rin was about to go up to the two, but stayed her ground. She felt empathy for Ayano, as she too, had tears beginning to wallow up in her eyes. Tears... so this is what it means to show true sadness and vulnerability. Tsui rin quickly wiped them away, as she was called by a the group of costume designers to get a fitting for her dress, as the lead role of Cinderella. Kazuma led Ayano outside of the classroom and into the hall. He closed the door behind him and regained his embrace around Ayano's slim figure.

"Ayano..." Kazuma reassured her that he was there and that he would always be there.

"Kazuma... I'm- Gomen... I had exalted up quite a scene in there, haven't I?" Ayano chuckled to herself, wiping away her tears with her sleeve. She then took Kazuma's hands in hers. "I'm just so reluctant to actually have you standing here, right in front of me, I am just so happy." Ayano smiled, not a normal smile, but a smile of a maiden in love, and it was so beautiful and bright.

Kazuma was taken aback. His heart beat quickened. His eyes widened and in that moment, he knew that the very woman infront of his eyes, was the one he will forever cherish and protect and hold dear to, for the rest of his life. He immediately grasped Ayano in his arms.

"Kazuma?" Ayano gasped.

"I'm glad too. I am so very glad, that I get to spend another day with you princess." Kazuma said as he nuzzled his head into the crook of Ayano's neck.

Ayano took hold of Kazuma's face in the palms of her hand. She gazed longingly into his eyes. " Kazuma.." And with that, Ayano placed a delicate kiss upon Kazuma's lips. Kazuma, who was confused and anxious, almost lost his breath, when Ayano placed her lips upon his. He returned the loving kiss. It was only for mere second. Ayano blushed of course, Kazuma had a goofy smile, then chuckled.

"K-Kazuma.. You and I... We can discuss more about it later, but in the meantime just know... That I am yours and only yours. I will forever be here for you no matter what. And that .. I love you. I love you so much it hurts. But I like this feeling." Ayano said playing around with locks of her scarlet red hair, a pretty blush stained her face, her eyes averted.

Kazuma smiled and took hold of Ayano's frame in his. He placed a kiss on her forehead. "I couldn't have said it better myself."

Ayano then abruptly push Kazuma away at arms length. "B-but don't get me wrong, Okay Kazuma! I still haven't fully taken you back!" Ayano stuttered.

Kazuma just smirked and walked back into the classroom, back to the hustle and bustle of the Seiryo School Play, leaving Ayano, the maiden-in-love, embarrassed to the core.

**DONE. LOL. Thank you all for waiting ever so patiently for this new chapter of KNS Season 2! Updates shall be more frequent now! I will post an update date on my profile as soon as I figure out when to post! Don't worry, I won't be on Hiatus anytime soon ;3 And sorry that this chapter was just plain good ol' fluff, but it's been awhile since Kazuma & Ayano had had a fluff scene x'D Anyways, time to introduce the next Chappy, shall we~!**

**Next Chapter, Chapter 25: Forgotten Promises, Hopeless Wishing  
><strong>

**Until then Minna, Review and Look forward to the next rendition of Kaze no Stigma Season 2!  
><strong>


	24. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25~ Forgotten Promises, Hopeless Wishing**

**Author's Note: Thank you all for being such loyal fans/readers, I couldn't have gone this far without you guise always supporting me~! Also, I was re-reading everyone's reviews on my fanfict, some really touched my heart and made me beam with joy, others may have caused a slight frown to be painted on my face, some, but all in all, I am glad to have you guise by my side no matter what! So again thank you! **

**Summary: In the last chapter, the ever-so worried maiden in love, Ayano, expresses her true feelings towards the situation she and the others' are in; mainly her worry towards Kazuma. Tension between the two has lessened and everything seems to be resolved at this point. Also, the Seiryo Academy Annual School play will still be going on! Even if everything seems merry now, it feels as if an evil occurrence is bound to go down. What events are to unfold in the last few chapters to come? Read on to find out! C:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kaze no Stigma~! ^ ^ Also, need I remind you, this is only merely a fanfict based of off my desires of what I wanted in KNS 2, and it is not the actual Kaze no Stigma Season 2. Thank you & enjoy c:**

"Cinderella! Come down here this instant!" Ayano enunciated. There was a cold look plastered on her face, both of her hands were on her hips, she tapped her foot, hinting her impatience. She glared at Tsui rin as she hurried down the steps.

"Yes madam!" Tsui rin bowed down at Ayano's feet. Her face and clothing were covered in ash, she had the look of a battered child, it was quite a sullen sight indeed.

"Where are our-" Ayano was caught off by a sudden shout from the audience.

"Cut! Cut! Cut!" Kazuma bellowed aloud as he walked down the aisle, his stare pin-pointed on Ayano's agitated scowl. Kazuma clapped sarcastically as he hopped onto the stage.

"Great, you've actually managed to memorized your lines Kannagi San!" Kazuma half smiled, half smirked. Ayano glared at him and teasingly punched him in the arm.

"Of course I did! You baka..." Ayano gazed up at Kazuma, who's smirk-ish grin, had melted into an actual smile.

"And I knew you could. Keep doing what you're doing, Ayano." Kazuma winked at her, then walked over to Tsui ling for her commentary. She blushed, then shook it off, as if her blush was an insect.

Ayano stared longingly at the two. She frowned slightly, but she didn't let jealousy take her over. A smiled then replaced that frown as she walked up to the two.

"Great work Tsui rin Chan!" Ayano exclaimed as she pulled in Tsui rin/Lapis for a hug. Tsui rin smiled and returned the hug.

"You too Ayano Chan! You too as well!" Tsui rin chuckled. The two both giggled before releasing each other from their embrace.

**_I am so glad we're friends now! _**Ayano beamed as she, again, smiled up at Tsui rin/Lapis.

_**I can never betray her. I cannot. I must not. For my own sake, for her sake, for Kazuma's sake...** _Tsui rin softly grinned at both Kazuma and Ayano before walking off stage. Half way across the theater aisle, she was jumped by Ayano, who insisted that both she and her, along with Yukari and Nanase should go out for some desserts, along with a round of karaoke. Tsui rin laughed softly, agreeing to Ayano's invite.

Before leaving the school, Ayano went to go retrieve a few things from her locker. It was around 5 o clock pm and the hallways weren't as lively as usual. Heck it was a Saturday afternoon! The play was coming up soon, three more nights to memorize her lines.** _Tuesday evening... eh? _**Ayano stared longingly into her locker, as if she was looking for an answer. Everything was going so well for her at this point in her life. She was happy. She made a new friend, someone who she would have never thought would become her friend, but after reconciling with Lapis about 2 days ago, they found out they were just so much alike and that they both admired/respected each other. She also worked things out with the love of her life, her partner in justice, Kazuma. She smiled at the thought of his name, but then, as the hard-headed princess herself, a scarlet blush quickly laced her face and she couldn't help but bust her locker door down, or in Ayano's case, singed a hole through it. Ayano sighed as she promptly calmed herself down, took the contents of what she needed, out of the singed hole in her locker, then walked off. She knew the three girls, her best friends, were probably waiting patiently for her in the theater.

Walking off into a corridor, Ayano quickly hastened her stride, so she wouldn't have to let her three friends wait any longer. Turning another corridor, Ayano rammed into a human-like figure.

"Tch, tch, tch..." Ayano muttered, rubbing her forehead, she looked up to see Kazuma, who was rubbing his back from the impact.

"Hoy, Ayano. Watch where you're going will ya?" Kazuma scolded (jokingly, of course) as he quickly retrieved the papers that had fallen from his grasp. Ayano got on her knees, as she too, began helping Kazuma with picking up his documents. After picking up the pages after pages of paper, there was only one left to spare, both reached for the piece at once. Hand over hand, eyes gazing into each others' eyes, and slowly, a smile appeared on both faces. Ayano of course, had on a pretty light scarlet red blush, already forming on her ivory white cheeks. Kazuma's trademark smirk appeared, he then began lacing his fingers with Ayano's. Ayano chuckled slightly. Kazuma held her hand firmly in his. Ayano had an astonished look on her face. Kazuma then regained his composure and had the stack ready in his hand. He picked both himself and Ayano up. Ayano gazed up at him, then tightened her grip on Kazuma's hand. She flashed him a soft smile.

"I'll take you back to the theater." Kazuma insisted.

"Alright." Ayano replied obediently.

Walking through the hallways, the only sound that could be heard, were the sound of the two lover's footsteps and their breathing. Having a low tolerance for things being quiet and awkward, Ayano abruptly attempted to start a conversation.

"You know Kazuma, you take this teacher thing way too seriously." Ayano chuckled.

Kazuma smirked. He abruptly stopped the two of them. He took Ayano by the shoulders and then ever so gently lowered his head to Ayano's ear level. Ayano froze from shock as she felt Kazuma's warm breath on her neck. He then whispered into her ear.

"Would you like me to be your teacher for eternity?"

Ayano's eyes widened as she jumped out of Kazuma's arms and ran down the hallway, yelling:

"BAKA BAKA BAKA KAZUMAAAAAAA!"

Kazuma laughed as he then returned his focus on heading back to the classroom.

Upon entering classroom 2-B, Kazuma looked at the clock. It was 5:37 pm. He then looked outside the classroom window. The sky was painted a soft creamy-looking lavender purple with bold strikes of light crimson red. It was a gorgeous view, Kazuma couldn't help but get lost in the sight and pleasure of it all. He shook his head when his eyes landed on the dark reddish bronze colored moon, just settling up above. It had a dark aura to it. Kazuma scowled at it. He already knew what was at hand. He didn't even bother to mask his aura! He wanted his presence to be known. Kazuma, determined to seek out the vicious bastard, crashed through the classroom window. He was near. Very near...

Bernhardt has already made his presence known in the city.

_Meanwhile..._

Ayano had fun with Yukari, Nanase, and Lapis. She was already on her way home. It was 7:45 pm. She was worried her father may scold her for coming home so late, but then again, she wasn't going to let that bring down her mood. She was content. Ayano smiled happily as she looked up at the night sky.

"So pretty!" Ayano beamed. Her eyes widened at the wondrous amethyst colored night sky. So hypnotized by the sight of it, Ayano ran into a suspicious looking gentleman. He was a hooded, slenderish-built man. Ayano was intimidated. She eyed the man for a bit before the man abruptly muttered "Excuse me" and continued on his way. Ayano's eyes widened as she turned back and to her surprise, the hooded wanderer had vanished. Ayano stood there for awhile. She was pondering on her thoughts.** _Who was that man? Why did he seem so familiar, his aura... it felt dark... almost demonic like... Who... Why...? _**Ayano shook it off. She'll report it to Kazuma later, she decided. **_Kazuma... KAZUMA!_** Ayano felt heat tingling on her cheeks.** _Stupid idiot... _**Ayano muttered harshly under her breath before continuing on her way home.

Upon arriving at the Kannagi estate, Ayano was hurriedly rushed towards the meeting room. There were many posted right outside, mainly police officials. Ayano was very worried. She then spotted Kirika rushing towards her. She then took Ayano in her arms and embraced her. Ayano's eyes widened as Kirika muttered words to her. Words that she thought she would've never heard... words that were so incomprehensible... Tears started pouring furiously down her cheeks. Kirika began soothing her worry, rubbing her back, telling her that everything will be okay and that should not stress about it. Ayano simply nodded. Kirika then proceeded to lead Ayano into the back of her car. Ren was seated there as well. He was also obviously crying from the situation and had just settled down, but upon seeing Ayano, tears began down his cheeks once again. Ayano rushed into the car and tightly embraced Ren and Ren returned the embrace, as the two cried sullenly. Kirika frowned as she phoned Kazuma for the 50th time. The three were headed for the hospital.

Jugo had been apart of an attempted assassination.

_At the hospital..._

Ayano and Ren sat silently in the waiting room, eager to hear the condition of Jugo; Ayano's beloved father and Ren's beloved Uncle.

Kirika had left to finish up some paper work at the Kannagi estate and to also further investigate the situation. She needed Kazuma. She knew he had to have known something, otherwise he'd be here. He was probably out, doing his own investigation; however, he was also unaware of Jugo's attempted assassination. Kirika again phoned Kazuma, begging to Kami, that he'd pick up. Ayano and Ren needed him, she needed him. Tears silently slipped her tear-ducts. Her assistant came in and was shocked to find her partner crying. Kirika rarely cried, it has been years. She chuckled sullenly as she kindly took the handkerchief her assistant handed her.

"Kirika San..." Hanabi, Mizuru; Kirika's assistant muttered.

"Mizu Chan. I'm fine. I'm just breaking down from under the stress of this situation... this particular situation... Uhmm... I just need some air, excuse me." Kirika said as she slowly arose from her seat and left the headquarters' tent, situated by the side gate of the Kannagi estate. Mizuru simply nodded and watched as her college, once again, began to weep.

_Floating above the lively city..._

Kazuma had been out, seeking Bernhardt, so determined to find the man and end all his loved one's suffering, once and for all! Kazuma payed no mind to his cell, which he had turned off, from being heavily distracted/irritated. He suspected that it was Ayano, so he payed no mind. She always blew up his phone, probably worried about him. He chuckled to himself as he continued his search.

_Again, at the local hospital..._

Ayano was mad. She was straight up infuriated. The fact that Kazuma hasn't bothered to show up, even after Kirika had phoned him, he has not yet once, made his presence known. How in the hell do you not show up, when someone very important has been injured and the people you promised to protect are worried sick. How?! Ayano was determined to seek out the inconsiderate bastard herself, but she knew she had to stay for Ren's sake and she knew she couldn't bring him along with, especially for all the crude things she was thinking about spatting back at the idiotic bastard, but she knew. Oh for Christ's sake she knew, she was the only one who could find and bring Kazuma. It was her duty as his partner. So Ayano phoned Kirika and she came rushing back to the hosital, promising that she'd care for Ren in her absence. She also phoned Catherine and Lapis, who both also hurried towards the hospital. Lapis, worried for Ayano's sake begged her to let her accompany her. Lapis also had knowledge on Bernhardt's true return and she then vowed to herself, then and there that she wouldn't let anyone, _anyone, _take the blame for her ignorance. She knew Bernhardt was out to get her. It was all her fault. She didn't want anyone to be apart of the wrath she had conceived with Bernhardt. She again helplessly pleaded with Ayano, hoping she'd come to and let her assist her. Ayano, with determination and hurt in her eyes, shook off Lapis and trudged out into the night, on a man hunt for Yagami, Kazuma.

_She glared angrily at the man above her..._

"My, my Ayano. How are you?" Kazuma chuckled as he lowered himself to the ground.

Ayano just growled at him.

Kazuma frowned. "You've noticed haven't you?"

Ayano stared at him, trying to comprehend at what he had just told her.

Kazuma looked up at the now crimson colored moon. He put his hand in his pockets and shrugged. "Bernhardt has finally showed up."

Ayano's eyes widened. The man. That man she had ran into earlier. She had ran into Bernhardt himself! Ayano then and there felt weak. She had come across such a demonic presence. She slumped to the ground, a bewildered look on her face. Kazuma, who was suddenly aware of Ayano's reaction cautiously took Ayano in his arms and lifted her back up. Ayano looked up at Kazuma. **_How can he be so calm at a time like this... _**She then wrapped her arms around him and screamed into his chest. Kazuma's eyes widened.

"Why? Why did you promise me... Why? You said you could handle it... the duty of protecting us. The duty of protecting all your loved ones... Including me... Why? When Ren needed you most, when Kirika needed you most, when I, the one you said you cherished the most, you didn't come for me... When I needed you... I needed you Kazuma!"

"Ayano.."

Hot tears filled with anger and sadness raced down her cheeks. She tightened her embrace around Kazuma. A sullen look painted Kazuma's face. He to tightened his embrace around Ayano.

"Gomen..."

Ayano, now alert looked up at Kazuma. He had a serious disposition to him. She then felt like crying some more, but decided this was no time for that. It was now her duty, as Kazuma's partner to be strong. Ayano slipped out of their embrace. And looked longingly at Kazuma, hoping he'd sense her worry and seriousness.

"I must have missed out on something haven't I?"

Ayano simply nodded.

"Care to inform me?" Kazuma asked.

_At the hospital..._

"Nee San!... Nii San!" Ren exclaimed, relieved as he ran up towards Ayano and Kazuma. Kazuma bent down and patted Ren's head. Ren sullenly smiled at him. Kazuma sullenly smiled back.

Ayano looked at the two. She two smiled a half hearted smile.

"Kazuma!" Kirika cried.

"Kazuma!" Both Lapis and Catherine verbalized in unison.

Kazuma gazed at everybody with seriousness in his eyes. "Take me to Jugo..."

**There you have it. Another rendition of "Kaze no Stigma Season 2!" Despite the sullen aspect of it all, I hope you can all take it in and not fret. There is plenty more to come! Hope it was an enjoyable read :D**

**I promise next chapter will be out soon! Chapter 26: "All we Have to do is Stay Strong."**

**Please review and tell me what you think! Your critiques are the motivation I need to update more frequently and efficiently! Until then my lovelies~! c:**


	25. Very important author's note

**I'm sorry. ( Author's Note. )  
><strong>

**Hello everyone. Minna san..**

**The time has come, that i shall now address some important issues. ( This is a very serious author's note. I am very sorry, but it is time to finally speak my mind truthfully. And if you all think differently about me after this, it is alright. It's okay. I'll respect your understanding. )**

**Also, for my younger readers, this may be a tough read, but you should know the truth, even if you don't understand it, my feelings in this are strong. I would like you and everyone to understand them.**

**I know i have made countless author's notes, that some of you may or may not have read. Some of them were written out of irritance, some were written purely to tell you inform you. And when i say irritance ( irritance isn't even a word, but I meant irritated. ), I don't mean it harshly. I cherish every one of my readers. Even those who have read and just plain dissed my story. I thank them for their criticism. I really do. Even if their comment was as simple as the following:**

**( Most of these are some general negative criticism I receive once in awhile, and i have re-worded them because, I don't well-acknowledge those with poor grammar. I receive poorly written comments a lot, but I am okay with that, I am not saying that the comments aren't worth reading and are impudent. As long as I can understand it. I am fine with it. I am sorry, but it really is hard being an author, especially for a well-received fanfict, such as this one, where there are many demands.. )**

**"This is trash"**

**"Stop ruining my favorite story"**

**"Ayano is such a weakling. Kazuma is such a dick."**

**"I hate this story"**

**"I thought you were AyanoxKazuma, why the hell are you making this KazumaxLapis?"**

**"This story is TOO dramatic and TOO romantic, where is the action?"**

**"Just stop writing. You suck. Everything you write is just trash."**

**Mhm. That's right. Even if I have the most "popular" ( I use this term loosely. ) story on this Fanfict section, I still have many readers who dislike this story and wish I would just stop writing.**

**But look. Did I stop? No. I receive some hate mail. But did I give up? No. These are the negatives of having a "popular" story.**

**To be honest, I love having the most well-read story on this fanfict section. I never, ever thought I would receive as many fans/loyal readers, reviews, Visitors/Views to MY fanfict. I never did. So that's why I love typing this story because it brings joy to others and to myself, knowing that I am affecting others lives in a positive note. And if some find my writings disgusting, It's okay. I'll take your criticism to heart and mind. I'll respect what you have to say. But, honestly here. We are all human. We hate hearing negative things. We do don't take negative things lightly, I should say. **

**Getting to the point, yes. I do admit to deleting some negative comments. BUT, I don't delete all negative comments. I only delete the ones which are PURELY and UTTERLY negative. I have feelings you guys, obviously.**

**And it's about time I came out with the truth of my absence. I hope you all understand, that everyone has their days, everyone has problems in their life, and sadly, some just can't take it anymore, some live out their days negatively, because of society's peer pressure. Life is hard. Life's a "bitch." And I am one, who represents that population on this planet earth. I am not ignorant. I do not live in pure bliss anymore. I have suffered. I have had break downs. I suffer from anxiety and long-term depression. And that is all I can say. ( The tears are flowing as i type this. )**

**I am only 15. I am just ONE 15 year old girl. And I am expected to do so much. And I try my hardest and my best to meet those demands that I am assigned to everyday in my daily life. Even this. I try my hardest to type out a story worth reading and I am content to receive all types of criticism. And If i delete it, it is only because one has criticized so low, it's not even worth keeping it. There are some authors who keep reviews, because they want a ton of reviews. ( it's true you guys, don't lie. It's the blunt truth. ) I am too one, who also loves to receive plenty reviews, but i have my limits. As long as the review is respectful towards my story, towards me, and if the criticism helps, It will stay as a review. And if you do not like that I delete the reviews, if you lose respect for me as an author, it's okay, as long as I keep your respect as a person, because I do have feelings, everyone does. **

**Right now I am working to make things better in my life. I am doing well as of now. My grades are going back up. My social life is getting better again. So school isn't that unbearable anymore. Family life is still a bit stressful, but I can live through it. My online reputation is good. On this site, as well, i suppose. And I am getting better at dealing with my anxiety and my depression, but I do have my days. Everyone does. At some point of your lives, whether it be in the past, now, or in the future, you may experience such negativeness and it WILL be an arduous obstacle to overcome, but you will overcome it trust me.**

**I am sorry, if this was a little bit too strong-felt for everyone's taste, but I had to give everyone my truth. I hope you all understand a bit where I am coming from, where i stand as a human being. Some of you may have residual feelings, because you have felt this way before and I acknowledge and respect you. And some may have pity, sympathy, etc. And I thank you for your concern. **

**So yup. lol. I am a very caring person, I am not heart-less. trust me. I am just going through so much in my life and it is very hard for a 15 year old girl, who's trying to live her life as happily as possible. I love people. I love making people happy. And I am a very good friend, if you came to know me, so don't hesitate to PM me.**

**I thank those who have read this far. Really, thank you so much. I cherish you all. And i hope that you ALL continue to read my story. A little of what i go through is put into this story. I feel for what my characters feel. Which is why i prefer to write drama. And I am a hopeless romantic, lol. So I love writing romance. **

**Anyways. A new chapter will be posted soon. I am working on it as of now, little by little. But i am working on it, so expect an update from me soon!**

**Thank you all. Thank you. And if you could do as little as to review this with your final thoughts on what i have said, please do/feel free to do so. It would be nice to know that people actually acknowledge what I have to say, not just read my story and neglect me, the author, as a person.**

**Until then my lovelies, stay strong, be happy, and look forward to the next rendition of Kaze no Stigma Season 2! :D**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26~ All We Have to do is Stay Strong.**

**Author's Note: MAKE SURE TO ALWAYS CHECK MY PROFILE PAGE FOR UPDATE DATES ~! And thank you all for the support, really thank you! I just wanted to communicate my feelings as an author towards you all ( and other aspiring authors). Since you guise read my story, I feel that you all should meet the person behind the story. C: Me, Casey. We have lost some readers, and gained some, ever since the debut of my author's note. I am okay with that, it just means that now I know who my true loyal readers are (: Anyways, thank you to those who have stuck with me, whether it was since 2011, somewhere in the middle, or just now, I hope you continue to read this fanfict till the very end !**

**Summary: In the last chapter, it is revealed that Ayano and Lapis had reconciled and have become friends in the process. There are also three days before the Seiryo Academy Annual Spring play! Ayano and Kazuma had made up and are in the progress of rekindling there cherished relationship. Everything seems to be going great... or so it seems. In the midst of all the happy-go-lucky feels, something just didn't feel right. Kazuma noticed this and took action. The rest of the gang, without Kazuma, were forced to deal with many rushed feelings of sadness and mournfulness. Now, joining the others, Kazuma along with Ayano has come to check on the condition of Jugo. Will Jugo be able to comply and confess the identity of the assassin. Will the gang be able to handle the rushing events to come? Read on to find out~! (:**

"_Take me to Jugo..."_

As Kazuma, along with Ayano and Ren, walked down the hallway towards Jugo's room, the anxiousness between the three magic users was building up. Ayano tightened her grip around Kazuma's arm. Kazuma gave her a sympathetic smile. He looked to Ren, who had sniffled. He put his arm around his dear little brother. Jugo was someone very dear to both Ayano and Ren. Kazuma felt hatred deep in his heart. How can someone just abruptly ruin the lives of innocent people? How? Kazuma knew. It is because the world is cruel in general. Some people don't realize that, but it's true. Looking at both their faces, Kazuma cringed at the idea of that the two people he cared for so much are at this very moment dying inside, in his arms, over one's arrogant and demonic crime. Kazuma swore on his life that he would protect everyone he cared for and here he was, walking in the hallways of the ICU, because he didn't have the power... to save one of the ones he cared for.

In the room, there laid Jugo. His breathing seemed a bit uneven, but that was normal for the condition he was in. He was wearing the hospitals' gowning so you couldn't see any visible injuries. His head was dressed in gauze and a neck brace surrounded his neck. The sight caused even Kazuma to avert his gaze a bit. Ren had already rushed towards his beloved uncle. He caressed Jugo's hand and began to weep. At first sight of seeing her father's mangled body (in a dramatic sense.), a dumbfounded look glazed Ayano's face. Her eyes became glossy. She was at a lost for words at that moment. Kazuma had taken notice of this. Ever-so gingerly, Kazuma placed a hand on Ayano's shoulder, causing her to jump a little.

"Go." He said to her. Ayano turned to Kazuma with worry and fright in her eyes. Her crimson-red eyes. They spoke everything of what she was feeling. They _always _did and always have. Kazuma had noticed this, throughout this time of being with her, living with her, breathing with her. He then gave her a reassuring smile. "Just breathe in and breathe out. You'll feel less anxious. You can do this. He's... He's still your father. He's right there. Alive. Be thankful nothing else had escalated. Alright?"

Ayano's hands balled up into fists as she breathed in deeply.

"That's it. Just breathe. You can do this." Kazuma nodded.

Ayano took hold of Kazuma's hand and tightened her grip around it.

"Thank you. Kazuma... for-for everything that you have done for me so far. I'm glad you are here with me now. Here for Ren... for... Otou San..." Ayano beamed a half-hearted smile. She still shone even when she was in the dark. Kazuma then placed a sweet kiss on Ayano's head. A sweet one, filled with care and love. A light scarlet blushed stained her cheeks. "Thank you." Ayano repeated again as she slowly released her grasp from Kazuma's hand. She then cautiously made her way towards her father. The tears were already welling up in her eyes. She could feel it. She was only a few feet away from her father's body. The body that had been defiled by a horrible, horrible, foul demon of society. Ayano was angry. She was furious. She was down-right infuriated. And she had every right to be. Right when she was inches from her father's lying figure, she broke.

"O-Otou San!" Ayano grasped her father's left hand in hers. Hot tears streamed down her cheek.

Kazuma looked away from the scene, giving the two some time to mourn. His stare, down-cast towards the floor. He laid a fist on the side of the door of the ICU unit. His eye-brows furrowed as he let out a frustrated sigh. _Why_ Jugo? He thought. Why not go after him, _Yagami, Kazuma_? After all, Isn't he who that damned bastard was after? Or even Lapis? What does Jugo have anything to do with the situation at hand? He was only was merely a provider, a man behind the scenes. He couldn't hurt a fly, wouldn't hurt a fly! So why _him_? _**What were that bastard's motives?**_ Kazuma thought. And by bastard, it was easy to tell that Kazuma had figured out the culprit. It was the one and only Bernhardt.

_Some time has passed... It was already around 11:00 pm..._

When Kazuma, Ayano, and Ren were asked to leave the ICU unit. Visiting hours were over. The three walked idly down the same walkway into the waiting room, where Kirika, Cathrine and Lapis waited.

"How is he?" Kirika whispered to Kazuma as Ayano sat down with Ren. Cathrine offered to bring the two some hot cocoa and left towards the hospital cafeteria. Lapis sat down next to Ayano, showing her support.

Kazuma took Kirika to the near-by corner. "His condition seems pretty stable, although he looked pretty banged up. Do you remember where he had received his injuries?"

"Hmm... at the time of the investigation... it seemed that he had been lacerated. Pretty deep, six inches long, an inch and a half deep, on his back. He had suffered from minor head trauma, probably from struggle." Kirika said, her eyes averted.

"I see. Anything else? Details on the perpetrator?"

"Kazuma."

"Hmm?"

"You know, don't you?" Kirika gave him a blank stare.

"Hmm, I might have... some indication on who the culprit is. Come."

"What?" Kazuma gestured Kirika outside of the hospital. Ayano took notice.

"Kazuma?" Ayano muttered.

Kazuma looked back at her and sported a soft smile. "Don't worry. I'll be back. I swear on my life, I'll be back."

Ayano looked at him with uneasy eyes. Then at Kirika, then back at him. "U-uhmm... alright. Just come back okay... Be safe."

"I will." Kazuma replied with sincerity.

And with that he was out the door, along with Kirika.

_The wind was eerie, almost demonic like..._

"This wind is foul tonight." Kirika chattered, holding herself to keep warm. Kazuma, being the wary gentlemen he is, took it upon himself to offer his coat to Kirika. Kirika sincerely took the offer.

"Ha. Indeed it is." Kazuma said looking longingly at the night sky, which glowed a deep amethyst purple lined with streaks of crimson colored clouds. He sneered at the sight.

"Kazuma?"

"It's as if he's mocking us. Mocking me."

"Hmm?" Kirika gave Kazuma a dumbstruck look.

"Look." Kazuma blankly said as he thwarted a finger towards the moon.

Kirika's eyes widened, in both awe and fear. "It's so... so..."

"It's such a horrendous sight, that blasphemy of a moon." Kazuma scoffed.

"What is the cause of this? Who is the cause of this...?"

"Bernhardt."

"What?!"

"It's so obvious. The signs. That moon. And the fact that he is just practically flaring out his presence, luring me in. He wants me to search for him. It's repulsive. And the attempted assassination of Jugo, well, that was just his way of welcoming us. Welcoming us... to _his _hell.

Kirika shook her head in disgust. "So red... so demonic-like. You can just feel it's aura. It's-it's sickening." Kirika turned away, avoiding the sight of vile moon. "We should head back inside. Shall we, Kazuma?"

Kazuma looked on at the moon, completely lost in thought.

"Kazuma?"

"I'll join you all in a moment. I need some time to think."

"Alright. Good luck and be aware of your surroundings." Kirika simply said as she walked back inside.

_**What is it that you are planning Bernhardt? What are your motives Who is it that you're after? What is it that you are after? **_Kazuma shook his head. He heard the entrance way to the hospital interior open. The aura. It was Ayano.

"Kazuma..."

At the sound of his name, Kazuma spun around took hold of Ayano in his arms.

"No matter what, you promise me you won't put yourself in any danger."

"Wh-what?! You should be following your own advice! I could care for myself!" Ayano mumbled, a deep scarlet blush lacing her face.

"I do not know what his motives are, or what he is after, _who _he is after, but what I do know is that his intentions are to purely to cause chaos, destruction. Our next battle is soon. I can feel it. So be prepared for anything and when I say anything, I mean _anything._ Even if it means my-"

Ayano put a finger to Kazuma's lips and shook her head with a sullen smile. "No more. I understand..."

Kazuma held Ayano tighter.

"We just have to stay strong." Ayano reassured Kazuma.

Kazuma gazed down at Ayano and chuckled in agreement. "Yes. All we have to do is stay strong." And with that, Kazuma placed a sweet kiss on Ayano's forehead. Ayano stared longingly at Kazuma, her mouth agape.

"I love you Kazuma." Ayano sputtered out, she put the palms of her hands to her mouth. _**Crap! **_Ayano spun around, avoiding look on Kazuma's stunned face. Kazuma smirked. He then wrapped his arms around Ayano's waist and pecked her neck.

"I love you too, deemed hot-headed heiress of the Kannagi."

Ayano jabbed Kazuma in the abdomen.

"You idiot." Ayano said, aggravation hinted in her voice and on her face.

"I know." Kazuma smiled. Ayano chuckled.

"Let's go inside?" Kazuma suggested.

"Sure deemed lecherous creep of society!" Ayano said as she took Kazuma by the hand. "Let's go!"

Kazuma just smiled as he and Ayano, hand in hand, re-entered the hospital, with positive thoughts in mind.

**And there you have it! Another chapter of Kaze no Stigma Season 2! Thank you all so much for reading! And for your understanding! I cherish you all! I hope you enjoyed! C:**

**I have my High School Exit Exams tomorrow! X'D And here I am staying up late. I couldn't sleep. So I just thought of a plot for a new chapter and here it is! **

**Anyways, Thank you all and a new chapter will be out hopefully at the end of this month! I'll have a chapter update date on my profile! ( REMEMBER UPDATES ARE ON MY PROFILE!)**

**The next chapter in Kaze no Stigma Season 2!, Chapter 27: Princely Matters and Glass Slippers, On with the Seiryo School Play!**

**Again thank you for all your guise's support! Your guys' words gave me so much confidence! It has brought me reignited happiness, so thank you guys so much~!**

**Until then my lovelies~! :D  
><strong>

**P.s- Don't forget to review and tell me what you all think! I always consider your guys' thoughts! ^ ^**

**P.s.s- For those who have been wanting to have a chat with me and do not own a fanfiction account, I'll leave my email on my profile for you to obtain! c:  
><strong>


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27~ Princely Matters and Glass Slippers, On with the Seiryo School Play! **

**Author's Note: Hello minna~! And welcome to another chapter, another rendition of Kaze no Stigma Season 2! We are nearing the end; only a few chapters left folks and things are about to get spiced up! Again thank you all for you over-whelming support! I wouldn't have made it this far without you all, so thank you so much! AND, as a token of my thanks, here is a long read for all of you! I hope you enjoy!**

**Summary: In the previous chapter, Kazuma, Ayano, and Ren visit Jugo after the days events have died down. It was a painful meeting, filled with sorrow and mourning. Who knows when Jugo will wake up. Kirika and Kazuma discuss who may be the culprit of the ordeal, as suspected, it may have very well been Bernhardt. Also Ayano and Kazuma are, again in the process of re-gaining trust and feelings for one another, shown in the last scene. What events are to come in this next preceding chapter? Read to find out~!**

**Disclaimer: ****(I apologize for forgetting the disclaimer last chapter!)**** I do not own Kaze no Stigma~! ^ ^ Also, need I remind you, this is only merely a fanfict based of off my desires of what I wanted in KNS 2, and it is not the actual Kaze no Stigma Season 2. Thank you & enjoy c:**

_Dawn had finally broke..._

When Ayano found herself in an unfamiliar, yet familiar place. It was unusual. She was in bed, dressed down, only wearing a T-shirt and someone's shorts. Wait. Someone's shorts? Ayano immediately threw off her blankets and shot straight up. Well that was surely uncalled for, Ayano thought as she felt dizzy from the sudden burst of energy. She laid back down gently, then allowed her right hand to ever-so gingerly lay on the top of her forehead. Ayano groaned. _**What happened last night?**_ Ayano thought, trying to recall the events of the previous night (midnight, actually). She again wearily sat right side up and prompted herself to take a look around the room. Ren was sleeping soundly on the identically similar queen size bed to the right of her. A sleepy grin then appeared on her face. Ayano permitted a yawn to escape her pretty pink lips, as she eyed the room once more. She was in the luxurious hotel complex, where the cockeyed bastard happened to oh-so merrily reside. And to further acknowledge her theory, she spotted Kazuma's jacket placed neatly on the sofa across from her and Ren. She sneered.

She then found herself sniffing something good, something real _good_, coming from the other side of the wall that prevented one from seeing the kitchen and dining area. Ayano subdued a call out for Kazuma. She instead allowed herself to hungrily lick her lips and again, inhale that pleasant smelling scent. It smelled like beef broth. Someone was preparing soup. Maybe Kirika? She was sporting Kazuma's coat last night, much to Ayano's dismay. A pout formed upon her lips, however she hindered her jealous thoughts. Kirika had probably took on the task of bringing Ren and her somewhere to rest, especially since most of the main building of the Kannagi estate was still under investigation. Kazuma had most likely volunteered to have the two enjutsushi users rest at his abode, while he headed out to further his search on any viable whereabouts of Bernhardt.

"It would be just like him." Ayano sighed, allowing herself to mutter the statement aloud, which she will soon regret.

"Just like who, exactly?"

Ayano paused then looked up. She stared in shock as Kazuma came up around the divider of the interior. She snarled when a cocky grin began appearing on Kazuma's face.

"Oh welcome back princess! You look awfully weary this fine morning." Kazuma exclaimed while holding a ladle.

"_You_ can cook?" Ayano involuntarily inquired.

Kazuma let out a wholesome laugh. "Yes, indeed I can." He then prompt himself to re-enter the kitchen, but returned a few moments later with a bed tray, laid with a bowl of beef broth (which she had sensed earlier), a cup of coffee, and a plate riddled with fruit salad.

Ayano jeered. "I don't drink coffee."

"I know." Kazuma said as he brought the tray to her. "Fix your posture princess."

Ayano propped herself up, allowing permission for Kazuma to fix the tray above her being. She had been eying him mockingly the whole time.

"May you please fix me up some tea." Ayano ordered, a coy smile fixed on her lips.

Kazuma eyed her suggestively. "Hai Hai, Ohime Sama."

Without intention, Ayano widened her eyes, a blush beginning to form on her ivory white complexion. Kazuma smirked.

"Ayano."

"What?" Ayano instantly averted her eyes on to the sleeping figure of Ren, trying hard to avoid Kazuma's connotative stare.

Kazuma then took it upon himself to light pinch Ayano's chin, forcing her to look his way. Ayano blushed a deep crimson.

"K-Kazuma! What d-do you think you're doing?!" Ayano mumbled helplessly as Kazuma lightly pecked her on the nose.

Ayano attempted to smack the cocky looking facial gesture on the perceived lech, but was drawn aback by Kazuma, snatching her wrist.

"And what do you think you're doing?"

"I was going to smack you, you perv!"

"Aha, yea. That won't be happening anytime soon Ayano koi."

Ayano's breath hitched as Kazuma planted a kiss on her hand.

"I'll go retrieve that tea for you Ojou Sama." Kazuma said knavishly as he turned to regain his post, back in the kitchen.

Ayano pouted. "Stupid pervert." Looking downcast, the young heir of the Kannagi clan allowed herself to inhale the ravishing aroma of the provisions laid out in front of her. She spooned a helping of the beef broth, cautiously bringing it up to her lips, to avoid spilling. After lightly blowing on the warm, delectable fluid, Ayano took in the first sip. Her eyes widened in amazement and pleasure.

"Oishi~!" She exclaimed as she brought a napkin to her mouth.

Kazuma re-entered the room smiling warmly. "Delicious, isn't it?"

"Mmh! Mmh!" Ayano expressed jubilantly, spooning some more of the scrumptious tasting liquid into her mouth, allowing a pleasured sigh to escape her lips.

"Here's your tea." Kazuma gingerly placed it on Ayano's tray.

"Ahh, thank you." Ayano smiled appreciatively.

Kazuma watched her, amused. Little did Ayano know, that the broth's recipe was that of the late Tsui-ling, who had voluntarily taught the back then, freeloader/free-lancer how to cook simple homemade dishes. He had refused at first, but gave in as Tsui-ling encouraged him to do so, saying it will help him greatly, later on in life. She was right. A deep pang rang in his heart from regret, but remembering that the kind-hearted gal wouldn't dare hinder his intentions on pursuing a new love, he knew she wouldn't. Even Lapis confirmed this. Kazuma smiled, pleased with himself. _**Thank you, Tsui ling.**_

Ayano glanced up at Kazuma. He looked calm and immersed in his thoughts. She focused in on the soft smile that had sat on his lips. What was causing that sincere expression to be placed on his person? But, the real question that was piercing Ayano's thoughts at this point was _who _may be causing that earnest grin. She shrugged and continued to lap up her soup.

Moments later, Ren had churned. Kazuma hastily returned back into the kitchen, coming back with the exact course Ayano had, except Ren had a glass of orange juice.

"Waow~! Nii San, did you make all of this?"

Kazuma smiled a heartfelt smile. "Indeed. Eat up while you can."

Ren happily obliged, bringing spoonfuls after spoonfuls of the broth in his mouth, sighing with content afterward. Ayano had just finished, just before Kazuma was planning to head out.

"Kazuma?"

He glanced at her and cunningly smiled. "I'm just going out to survey the area..." Kazuma paused. "And to stop by the academy."

"Why is that?" Ayano questioned, anxious to know his reason for why he was heading out towards her school.

"To make some..." He stalled. Ayano's face scrunched up, looking irritated. Kazuma smirked. "I'm making some orderly preparations."

"Why is that?" Ayano mentally gave herself a smack in the forehead when Kazuma had answered.

"The school play, remember?" He laugh softly, as he took one step out the door, looking back at Ayano. "Be sure to memorize your lines, Step Mother San!" And with that Kazuma slowly closed the door behind him, leaving Ayano agitated, trying so hard to cease her mind on slaying down the perverted bastard extraordinaire.

_Later that evening..._

"Bernhardt... _Forgive_ me... Please... I beg of you... Spare mercy on me... No... No... I don't _want _this... Not like this... Stop... _STOP_. NOOOO!" Lapis immediately woke up with a fright as she had awoken up from her horrid slumber. She hesitantly inspected the interior of her dwelling. Good. She thought to herself. He wasn't no where near here, at least _not yet. _Lapis squirmed out of bed, almost loosing her footing. It had been a long day. She had been on guard of the city, standing alone on the rooftop of the hotel complex, ever since she and the others had left the hospital. Jugo was still in a state of comatose, much to everyone's dismay. Kazuma had joined her for a few moments, before heading out on his own mission. She smiled, remembering the little chat they had.

**Flashback:**

_Standing above the city, Lapis stood poise, shielded her eyes from the rays of the sun. She was in the middle of re-surveying the area for the 100th time, when she felt the wind pick up. She constrained to not put on a smile, but her lips gave in. She looked in every direction possible from her view, Kazuma was nowhere to be found. She sighed and continued on with her operation._

"_Fancy meeting you here."_

_Lapis's breath hitched. Behind her, floated the fujustushi user._

"_Kazuma. How quaint." Lapis said, dominance hinted in her voice, though her face, expressionless._

_Kazuma grinned. "Calling your master?"_

_Lapis scoffed. "Sure. It would be likely for me to call my 'master,' as you put it, but sorry to disappoint."_

_Kazuma stared at her questioningly. Lapis sported a half-hearted smile._

"_I'm actually avoiding him." She paused, making sure that Kazuma was listening. "He has no need for me anymore. I have completely disobeyed his orders and have joined your guy's side-"_

"_Who said you were on our 'side'"_

_Lapis's eyes widened as she looked up at him, a bit shaken by his statement._

_Kazuma laughed. He actually 'laughed' laughed._

"_What is it you're implying." Lapis narrowed her eyes on the floating man. "Are you mocking me?!" Lapis tried to ease herself, but she was flustered. She had to be careful not to let her aura to be signified. Bernhardt would be able to sense her out if she invoked her aura to become feasible to search for again. Her emotions would be able to induce this, so in preventing herself from being found, she lessened the intensity of her emotions._

"_I am not. I was just having some fun. That's all." Kazuma said with an amused grin planted on his face._

_A light tinted blush laced Lapis's pale complexion. **He's too handsome... **she thought. _

"_Well... If that is all you have to say, then-then be on your way. I am too immersed in my duties to deal with you Yagami, Kazuma."_

"_Giving me the cold shoulder, eh?" Kazuma smiled coyly. He then flew towards her. (Kazuma was floating a few feet up, higher than where Lapis stood.) Without warning Kazuma laid a hand on Lapis's shoulder. "Keep up the good work and..."_

_Anxiousness and anticipation grew within the semi-human girl. "And...?"_

"_You shouldn't be so frank, live a little, and smile. You shine brighter than the sun when you smile."_

_Lapis's light tinted blush darkened at least a couple of shades darker than the original color that laced her cheeks._

"_I'll keep note of that..." Lapis muttered._

"_Good."_

"_Indeed..."_

"_Well, I'll be on my way now. Until then Miss Phan San. Be sure to memorize you lines for the play, although I know you already know most of them by now." Kazuma praised._

_Lapis chuckled. He had called her by her human name. "Aha, until then Yagami Sensei and indeed, I have. Goodbye!"_

"_Goodbye." And with that the fujutsushi user was off, leaving Lapis beaming with overwhelming joy._

**Flashback end.**

She made her way to the kitchen area. It was nice, seeing as it was only a hotel suite kitchen. She grabbed a glass from the cupboard and started filling it half way with water. She took two sips. She gasped, feeling delighted. Her senses were clearing up. Though, the nightmare she had earlier was still clouding her thoughts. She had dreamed of Bernhardt snatching her away from this place, her safe-haven and bringing her back into the void, _their _void, their residence. In her horrid nightmare she was being tampered, beat, and even defiled. In the end she could only scream stop and much to her despair, Kazuma had failed to come save her. She was then killed off and thrown into a trash bin. The nightmare, the mere thought of it all was enough to jump-scare her awake. And for Lapis this was a new feel. She had never had a nightmare nor have dreamed before. She had heard some of her fellow student body chatter about on the topic of them. If she hadn't known the difference between nightmare and dream, she wouldn't have wanted neither. After putting the glass away, Lapis wearily made her way towards her bed, but just before laying, her senses immediately heightened. In a hoarse, but demonic-like whisper a presence called out to Lapis.

"You better stay on your toes Miss Vessel. I wouldn't get too comfortable if I were you. I am observing your every move, now that I have found you."

Lapis tensed up, her eyes widened. After a few moments, it felt as thought the area had calmed down again. The entity had vanished. Lapis slumped to the floor. She cradled her knees and began to weep. She forced her self not to scream. _**It was him... It was definitely him... I must be on-guard at all times, must keep watch... I must protect... I must...**_ At that point, Lapis had slipped into unconsciousness from the shock of the event.

Bernhardt had finally found her. One of _his_ prized possessions, _his_ creation, _his_ vessel, _his _Lapis.

_It was late Monday afternoon..._

Everyone was working superbly hard on class 2-B's rendition of Cinderella for their performance tomorrow, Tuesday evening. Kazuma was attending to various things at the moment to take care of (was focusing on the Bernhardt situation and requested yet another day off) and had had Yukari handle things at the school. Kazuma had already taken into consideration most of the things that he had to take care of to make things easier for Yukari and the rest of the committee the next day, but he didn't plan on Lapis's, well, in this case Tsui rin's absence.

"Ayanooo Chaaaan..." Yukari wailed, her hair was all over the place and she look disoriented. _**I guess being at the head of the play's committee, or head of anything, ain't what it's cracked up to be.**_ Ayano sighed taking Yukari in her arms. Nanase stood beside them, gently patting Yukari's head to reassure her that her friends were there for her.

Ayano then sneered. "How dare Kazuma leave you all alone like this! It's despicable! He's the damn teacher for Christ's sake!"

Nanase smiled suggestively, a little humored by Ayano's remark. Yukari subdued her frustrated weeping and looked up at Ayano.

"It's not his fault Ayano... He's just busy with, you know..." Yukari ceased doting on it any longer. Nanase nodded in approval and laid a hand upon Ayano's shoulder, showing her concern. Yukari hugged Ayano tighter and Ayano smiled solemnly, looking at her two friends.

It was true. It wasn't Kazuma's fault. It wasn't. She should have kept her mouth shut, speaking ill about Kazuma like that, when in reality she had nothing to tear him down with, except maybe him being a perverted cocky bastard, but other than that Kazuma was doing more than enough helping her, Ren, and the Kannagi family, in dealing with these harsh times. He even took it upon himself, putting his own being in danger, taking the extra mile, just to seek out the inconceivable demonic foul cretin who had slain her father, without mercy. She cringed, remembering the thought of her father laying in bed, looking helpless.

"Ayano..." Yukari mumbled in a hush tone. She felt a tear drop onto her own cheek. The owner of the tear, it was Ayano, herself.

"Oh Ayano... It's going to be alright." Nanase cooed as she allowed herself to join the group hug.

Others, the rest of classroom 2-B heeded their practice/what they were doing and joined in, wishing Ayano's father a full recovery and praising Yukari for her good work in substituting Kazuma as their go-to person.

"Let's all have a great time tomorrow! Alright, Minna!?" Yelled an enthusiastic male student of classroom 2-B.

The whole class beamed with positive comments and smiles of joy, even Ayano, Yukari, and Nanase.

"Well!?" The boy repeated waiting for a response.

"Yeah!" The whole classroom responded in cheers. Ayano smiled. _**I wish Lapis was here to enjoy this... **_

And with that everyone returned to their work posts and resumed their work, along with Ayano and Nanase, with Yukari leading the whole team.

_She hadn't left her bed since late that night..._

Lapis clung anxiously to her bed sheets. It was already late evening.

_**I'll feel better by tomorrow... I'll feel better by tomorrow... I'll feel better by tomorrow... I promised to myself that I would be there... with them... tomorrow... I have too... even if my will prohibits me to do so... **_The thought had reeled over and over again in Lapis's head during the duration of the whole day and late last night. She was still terrified of leaving... to enter the outside world. Where, at any moment, she could be snatched away, snatched away from her everyday life, her human life, a life she has come accustomed too. And living along them, Kazuma and Ayano, she was willing to refuse Bernhardt's orders. Why? It was because, they were worth it, they were worth the risk, worth her life. She owed them, just as much as she owed Bernhardt, maybe even a little more.

_It was Tuesday evening..._

"Yagami Sensei! Yagami Sensei! It's urgent!" Yelled one of the play's committee members.

Kazuma made his way through the actors and actresses and into the lobby area of the theater hall.

"What is it?" Kazuma simply asked. He looked at his watch, a little more than eager. One of his actors/actresses hadn't shown up on set yet and the whole committee, along with the cast were all worried that the production would not go on, seeing as though there was only half an hour before showtime. Kazuma wouldn't allow that, despite them all being just your own rambunctious, hormonal, carefree, all in all, normal teenagers, he had taken a liking to them and will always be proud of them and what they will show off tonight during the production.

"It's a call from Fujiwara San... You have to answer." Postulated the committee member.

A look of deep concern formed upon Kazuma's face. It didn't suit him too well. He yielded the phone from the young teen's grasp as he answered. "Hello, this is Yagami Sensei. Where on earth are you Fujiwara San?"

"Gomen... Sensei... I cannot make it to tonight's grand performance..."

"And why is that?"

"I have sprained my ankle playing soccer last practice and my Okaa San refuses to let me out of the house. I deeply apologize for my inconvenience."

Kazuma frowned. "Don't be. Ahh... What am I going to do? No one else had qualified for the role of Prince Charming and everyone else in the production has either a role to play or a task to undergo, who else is going to fill in this important lead role?"

"I'm really sorry Sensei..." Fujiwara San grimaced. "I should get some rest Yagami Sensei, please tell the others my apologies and that I will make it up to all of them somehow."

"Understood. Thank you for informing me Fujiwara Kun."

"Mmh."

As Kazuma was about to hangup.

"Oh and Yagami Sensei?"

"Hmm?"

"Thanks for being a really cool sub! It was awesome learning from you!"

Kazuma smiled. "No problem, take care."

"You too!" And with that Kazuma put the phone away and proceeded to enter backstage.

"Yagami Sensei!? Yagami Sensei!?" Kazuma was greeted by more than half of classroom 2-B.

Ayano and Lapis/Tsui rin, who had reluctantly recovered from her ordeal, proceeded to the front of the crowd.

"Kazuma!" Ayano called out. She was sporting late 19th elegant styled attire. Her hair was curled up into a light looking beehive styled hair and wore thick make up. Despite how she looked, Ayano still looked grand.

"Kazuma!" Lapis/Tsui rin voiced aloud. She was dressed in peasant-like clothing. He hair was down, though a tattered looking brown bow was placed at the back of her hair. Even though she looked beaten down and dirtied, she still looked lovely.

Kazuma smiled at the both of them, then thwarted his attention to the class. "Everyone, sorry for the delay! I was out answering a late night phone call." Kazuma winked, humorously.

The class laughed, amused.

"Anyways, It is my duty to inform you that your Prince Charming; Fujiwara, Kenji San, could not make it to tonight's performance.

He watched as the students jubilant smiles, melted into disappointed frowns. Kazuma nodded, agreeing with their disappointment.

"I know, I know. It's a hindrance for all of us, but fear not classroom 2-B, we have found a replacement!"

The students all stared at Kazuma questioningly.

"What are you implying Kazuma?" Ayano beckoned for an answer.

"Yea, we don't even have a back-up role for his character!" Lapis added.

Kazuma had on a sly grin. Ayano's eyes widened when she had realized Kazuma's resolution.

"K-Kazuma, you don't really mean?"

Kazuma smirked. "I do." Kazuma paused, then called back the attention of the students. "Classroom 2-B I have am now going to announce our replacement for the male lead role! I, Yagami, Kazuma, volunteer to be your prince tonight! I look forward to be working with you all during the performance.

Yukari shrieked with delight and forwardly grabbed Kazuma to lead him towards the fitting room. Soon the rest of the class had registered the statement in their minds and began clapping, to commend their substitute teacher for his chivalric act.

Ayano, as well as Lapis joined in. Ayano noticed Lapis blushing deeply.

"La-Tsui rin, are you alright? Still a bit feverish?" Ayano asked, concerned.

"O-oh... Ayano Chan... Uhmm... it's just that... Since Kazuma is going to be beside me as a lead role... as the prince he must..." Lapis ceased her nervous rambling and allowed Ayano to register in the thought herself.

Ayano stared at her dumfounded, however after a few moments her left eye began twitching in anxiousness and disbelief when a thought came to mind. _**Cinderella and the prince... they... at the end... they... kiss... Lapis... and … Kazuma... my... mine... I don't think I can... Ugh... why... WHY KAMI, WHY!?**_

**And that my lovelies is the end of chapter 27! Woot, that was a long read, wasn't it? I was totally aiming for 4,000 words, but I had to leave it at a cliffy, as always! XD**

**I hope you all enjoyed it! I had been slaving over this for days, trying to think of interesting scenes to help advance the plot for the story. So up until today did I actually come up with a few things (; I have been typing this since the crack of dawn. YES. I have indeed barely just started this today! It is now nighttime and I am exhausted xD But I couldn't stop typing! **

**Anyways, Thank you all for the praise and support! It means so much! I am so god damned ****happy that I have decided to continue this fanfict! It was because of all of you! So thank you!**

**Next Chapter, Chapter 28: An Unexpected Intermission**

**The plot is now reaching it's final climax! What will become of our protagonists as the end draws near? Read the next few chapters to find out~! **

**Please don't forget to review and tell me what you think! They help supplement as inspiration to update faster~! **

**P.s I apologize for any spelling or grammar mistakes, I reviewed this thoroughly twice, but you know sometimes, when one is weary, you might miss a few things. ;U I'll fix them later on tomorrow. For now, I must rest!**

**Much love!,**

**AznAnimeFreak4life aka Casey Chan**

**3/19/2013; 9:41 PM [I am remembering this for a good memory, of my longest typed out chapter~!]**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28~An Unexpected Intermission [Revised, Make sure to read!] **

**Author's Note: I feel like I'm going to cry.. It's almost the end you guys (': Two more chapters and Kaze no Stigma Season 2 is over. I hope I helped fulfill your needs in wanting closure to this amazing anime/manga. Much love and respect to Yamato, Takahiro and may he rest in peace. I hope my rendition of the second season for your anime is much obliged and does your work justice. ^ ^ And now, please enjoy Chapter 28: An Unexpected Intermission! **

**Summary: In the last chapter, the group is still recovering from the agonizing ordeal that happened just three nights ago (Jugo's assassination). Ayano is dealing with patching up things with Kazuma; she is now fully sure about her feelings for Kazuma. Kazuma is also in the process of sorting out his dominant feelings for Ayano. He has now closed the book on his love for Tsui ling, thanking her for all she had given him and for letting him pursue a better life; with Ayano of course. Lapis is dealing with her own conflicts; internal and external. Bernhardt has given her a final warning; she already knows what is to come. Now the three main protagonists are in the middle of the Seiryo school play! Kazuma is the prince? A kissing scene between the two lead roles, you say? What is to come in this new chapter of Kaze no Stigma Season 2!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kaze no Stigma~! ^ ^ Also, need I remind you, this is only merely a fanfict based off of my desires of what I wanted in KNS 2, and it is not the actual Kaze no Stigma Season 2. Thank you & enjoy c:**

_In the first row of seats in the auditorium..._

"Ayano Nee-Sama Looks Wonderful!" Chirped Suzuhara, Kanon; Ren's classmate and admirer. The play was already about three scenes in. Ayano was currently ordering Lapis/Tsui rin around with the help of her two 'daughters.'

"Not as wonderful as Ren!" Serizawa, Tatsuya added, much to Kanon's chagrin.

"Shut up gorilla-idiot! Ren is mine!" Kanon whispered harshly, wrapping her arms around Ren's head. Ren blushed, wide-eyed.

Tatsuya scoffed shooing away Kanon's arms From around Ren's being. "You little wench!" He hissed.

Ren held both of the two away from him, then held each of their hands. "Let's just enjoy the performance, okay you two?" Ren smiled, knowing that he had won over the two and that he can finally regain his focus on his Nee San and Nii San's performance.

_Ayano swiftly ran down the steps of the stage..._

"Cinderella, come forth!" A few moments had passed. "Where is that insolent girl!" Ayano shrilled, just as the madam (Cinderella's step-mother) would have.

Tsui rin rushed in from being out in the 'gardens.' "Yes? Madam?" Tsui rin did as Cinderella would, she bowed in front of her stepmother.

Ayano faked a swat to Tsui rin's forehead with her fan. "Where have you been!? The girls and I need assistance in getting ready for the Prince's ball!" She glared daggers at the peasant-like girl in front of her.

Tsui rin lowered her head. "I am so very sorry for the delay madam... b-but I was out working in the gardens! You told me this afternoon to pluck the weeds... and that I wasn't allowed entrance into the manor until every single piece was plucked."

"Never mind that! When I call for you, you will cease anything it is that you are doing and you make your way to me, got it? I will not have another word from you Missy, now go! Help your sisters in their preparations for the ball!" And with that the madam left the foyer. Tsui rin got up and looked towards the audience with a sullen smile then ran 'upstairs' to fetch her sisters. The scene ended.

Kazuma stepped out onto the stage. "We will be having a short intermission. Please proceed outside the theater towards the stands selling beverages and snacks. We will continue in a minimum of 15 minutes. Hope you all are enjoying our play run by our our fantastic students of classroom 2-B!" Kazuma smiled off towards his students who were hidden by the stage's curtain. They all gave him wide grins. He smiled back in return.

_In her dressing room..._

Lapis looked at herself in the mirror. She looked dirtied and awful however, in a few more moments she would look elegant, classy, and beautiful. She felt a tear roll down her cheek. Was she finally going to get her happy ending? She felt Tsui ling's essence, _she _was smiling too, as well. They felt so free. Being away from Bernhardt's evil aura and sickening ways. She felt relieved. She felt _clean_, almost, cleansed of all the rotten and horrid things that she has done/been through in the past. Even, if they were such horrible... unspeakable things... yet- she felt she could look back on them and forgive her rotten past, because she had a new future, here, with Kazuma and Ayano and every single wonderful person she has met while actually living a normal human life.

She patted away her tears. A smile began to lace across her ivory complexion. "And then she lived happily ever after..." Lapis chuckled to herself, contently. She left her dressing room, knowing she had a brighter future to look forward to.

Or so she thought... Chills ran down her spine. Lapis had hindered her stride as she felt a warm sensation on the crook of her neck. It was like someone was breathing down her neck. Lapis hurriedly ran towards the backdoor entrance, not giving a single glance back.

Away from the crowds of people...

_Breathing in the soothing fresh air, Lapis sat on a bench at one of the school's basketball courts._

"Tsui rin!"

Lapis glanced up to see the scarlet haired girl, offering her an ice cream cone. The two were just outside, behind the theater, away from the buzz and commotion in the courtyard of the school grounds. Lapis eyed the confection in Ayano's hands.

"Is that.."

"Ice cream? Mhm! Had to rush out and grab these babies before the crowd came! Luckily a friend of mine was running the stands so she let me off with two free cones, hehe."

Lapis smiled warmly. "I haven't had ice cream.. in almost 5 years."

Ayano looked into Lapis's eyes. They used to be filled with nothingness, just a void, a void with no emotion portrayed whatsoever though, however, now they spoke-they were speaking, shouting, even. Ayano gingerly handed Lapis her cone. It was vanilla ice cream. Lapis took a lick, then another, until she was practically lapping the creamy goodness. Ayano wasn't even finished with her own strawberry filled cone, when she heard the fair beauty mumble.

"Oishi."

"Was it that good? Haha, it's just vanilla."

"Tsui ling had always favored vanilla, I can feel that-that this has brought on another remembrance of another forgotten memory, of a beautiful memory."

Ayano chuckled. "It really must have been awhile, huh?" Ayano figured that she was probably referring to one of Tsui ling's memories with Kazuma. She smiled. "Want to go for another? We still have-Oh crap, five minutes. We have to go change, haha."

Lapis' smile dulled a bit.

"We can stop by an ice cream shop after the play with everyone! Maybe go for a karaoke party afterward! If that is fine with you, ne Lapis?"

Lapis smiled bright. "Mh!"

The two then re-entered the school theater, arm in arm. Lapis leaned her head against Ayano's arm.

"You're such an amazing young lady, Ayano." Lapis sighed contently.

Ayano blushed and averted her head away from the fair maiden, though she couldn't help but smile.

_Backstage..._

"You're late, both of you. You have 2 minutes." Kazuma said, whilst tapping his watch. Ayano gave him an annoyed glance, then pushed forward with Lapis by her side. Lapis quickly took a back glance, seeing that Kazuma was being pushed into a dressing room by Yukari. She chuckled lightly, a rosy pink blush staining her face. She was anxious about her scene with Kazuma.

_Everyone faced the top of the staircase..._

She stole the glances of many. Even the audience was captivated by her beauty.

"Prince- Look!"

Steadily, the prince (Kazuma) pivoted the soles of his shoes to point his direction towards the oncoming beauty before him. She was fashioned in the most gorgeous dress anyone can ever lay their eyes on. It was a layered periwinkle colored dress, the length of it was as long as sole of her shoe. It shimmered against the light of the chandelier, making her look like an angel. The dress's color complimented her pure ivory colored complexion and her hair was fluffed up into a glamorous up-do. She was just- just beautiful and the prince could not comprehend nor could he ever find the words to praise her beauty.

"Well, wasn't that a grand entrance?" Kazuma said as he swiftly took Lapis by the hand. He entangled his fingers with hers' with his right hand and placed his left on her slim waist.

Tsui ling was in shock and awe by the gesture. _**He really does look like a prince... and he fulfills the role so well... **_Kazuma continued by leading Tsui ling to the middle of the dance floor. Ayano kept her stare on the two. As much as it pained her to see the two so amorous, she kept her usually hot-headed temper aback and continued to fulfill her role as the stepmother of Cinderella.

"Aha, indeed." Cinderella said, lightly chuckling.

"Let us dance the night away, shall we?" The prince then swept the young maiden off her feet. The two continued to converse and dance the rest of the night- until it came time, midnight had struck.

_Ding-Dong... Ding-Dong..._

"Oh no." Cinderella muttered, her eyes wide. She stared into the prince's eyes, tears were welling up. "I have to go!" She said, releasing her grasp from the prince's.

"Wai- What! Wait!" The prince then chased after her, though the beautiful stranger and now desired love was just too far ahead of him. He made it to the steps and though unfortunately he failed to catch up with the maiden, he did happen to stumble upon the glass slipper of the beauty. He sighed, picking up the slipper.

"I must find her, no matter the cost!" Kazuma announced towards the audience. Then it was end scene.

_A maniacal laughter was heard above the ceiling of the theater... _

Screams. Screams was all that could be heard from within that theater.

"AYANO! LAPIS!" An enraged, distressed Kazuma had called out.

"KAZUMA! SAVE US!" Ayano and Lapis bellowed out as they were being carried by the bearer of doom himself, the infamous Bernhardt.

"HAH, Yagami Kazuma! You pitiful fool! I have taken captive not just one, but TWO of the woman that have given you reason to love, to live!" The menace chuckled to himself, satisfied. "The look on your face amuses me so, It resembles the petty look that laced your face three years ago. Tsui ling. Ha... HA... HAHAHAHAH!"

Kazuma just looked on in horror. Ren was already in front of him, shooting flames at the vile being.

"Nii Sama! Nii Sama! Get it together! Nee Sama and Tsui- Lapis San are being taken away! Nii Sama!" Ren yelled in between each summoning of flame bursts.

"Kazuma!" Ayano whined, trying to pull herself out of Bernhardt's grip. She was on his left, while Lapis was on the right. Lapis had been knocked out due to shock, her mentality couldn't handle the current situation.

"A-Ayano..." Kazuma muttered sinking to his knees.

Tears had filled her eyes. _**Kazuma...**_

"Let's play a game eh, Yagami? Find where I will be holding these two hostage and participate in a little something... mh extra! You'll see, it will be much fun! Ha, Hahahahaha!"

"Nee Sama! Lapis San!" Ren called out as he shot another burst of his cleansing flame.

"Insolent Boy!" Bernhardt threw an orb of dark magic at the young enjutsushi user- which had caused Kazuma to regain back his senses.

"Ren!" Kazuma ran towards Ren's lifeless being.

"Good evening to you, Yagami." Bernhardt sneered. "And don't forget! These two woman's lives are on the line! Well... maybe just one." Bernhardt breathed the last line to himself, floating away threw the ceiling of the theater, which had now contained a giant gap.

Kazuma huddled on his knees, holding his dear little brother. __**Why is that damn bastard out to ruin my life? Why do bad events occur in my life? Why am I always losing the ones I hold dear?**__

_…_

__**Is it my destiny to be alone?**__

**End. I hope this chapter is more satisfying! Gah, I think I have gotten my mojo back in writing! Basically this was just a combination of the two chapters with the last scene cut and where that last scene was cut, I added a more dark, yet less confusing scene. Hopefully you all enjoyed this revision! I'll try to have the second to last chapter out before new years (': Love you all! Thank you for the wonderful support and praise! You guys are amazing! Even if it takes me years to post out a new chapter, I know most of you will still be here to read it... and that thought really brings a smile to my face!  
><strong>

**Next Chapter, Ch. 29: ****One or the Other?**

**Please feel free to leave a review desu! C:**


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29~One or the Other? [Part 1]**

**Author's note: Hello everyone! Casey Chan here! I am so happy to present you all with yet another update! I apologize for my rather long absence! This is the second to the finale of Kaze no Stigma Season 2! Hopefully I have kept you all on the edge of your seats as the conclusion was nearing. I thank you all for supporting me through over 29 chapters of a story-of a desire for something more than just an allusive ending. And now there is just one (more like 1.5) more chapter(s) left! So again thank you all so very much and I hope you enjoy!**

**Summary: -Insert decent summary of chapter 28 here.-**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kaze no Stigma~! ^ ^ Also, need I remind you, this is only merely a fanfict based off of my desires of what I wanted in KNS 2, and it is not the actual Kaze no Stigma Season 2. Thank you & enjoy c:****

"Kazuma..." Kirika mumbled, entering the meeting room of the Kannagi household. She placed a fresh cup of coffee next to the Fujutsushi user, whom was on one of Kirika's units' specially equipped laptops. He was searching for Bernhardt's aura, a rip in reality.

"I should be out there. Sitting here is frustrating! My magic can do anything!" Kazuma smacked the laptop across the meeting table.

"Tch, tch, tch. Be cautious Kazuma, that costs thousands of dollars in our research fund." Kirika chuckled, attempting to lighten up the mood.

"Just put it on my tab, hah." Kazuma rubbed his face, trying to keep himself awake, keep himself alert. It has been over 24 hours since Ayano and Lapis had been taken captives by Bernhardt.

"I apologize... but we feel it is in our good judgment that we shouldn't let you out there- not just yet."

Kazuma growled. "It is not like I'm going to ruin the city. I'm not Bernhardt. Sitting here doing nothing is pointless. I will not go berserk." Kirika scoffed at his protest.

"You remember the last time your feelings went out of hand? The council feels it is best for you to think of a plan to execute, rather than charge in recklessly. In the meantime, we will search for the void."

"Tch. And by the time that happens- if and only if you guys ever do find it. We will have lost two lives." Kazuma picked up his jacket and hung it over his shoulder, getting up to exit the room.

"Kazuma, you aren't leaving this room." Kirika called out to him with dominance hinted in her voice. She crossed her arms, her face softened. "Your little brother, Ren, is in critical condition. You need to be here for him as well." Kazuma's eyes widened at this, then his whole face went sour with grief.

"This is the reason why I have to go out there. I have to hunt Bernhardt down and make him pay. I have to avenge Ren and save Ayano and Lapis. Sitting here and taking no action-"

"We're searching for the void. And we're coming up with a plan to ensure Ayano and Lapis are returned safely, just in case you are not able to get the two back on your own. You're strong Kazuma, you have power, but even you still have your weaknesses. You're still human."

"What is being human anymore, when all they strive for is power, money and worth."

Kirika chuckled uneasily. "You put up a fine argument, Kazuma." She pointed towards the door. "Go. I'll keep an eye on Ren's condition for you and I'll be sure to keep the authorities off your back."

Kazuma gave a grateful smile. "Thank you." And with that Kazuma was gone.

_Prior to Ayano and Lapis' abduction..._

"Are you nervous?" Ayano asked Lapis as she watched her getting her make-up done for the last scene.

"Eh, just a bit... actually, to be honest I am rather anxious." Lapis muttered the last bit to herself, a dreamy look in her eyes. Ayano half smirked, hearing the last thing Lapis had meant to only say to herself.

"The kiss."

"Eh?"

"You want to kiss Kazuma... don't you?" Ayano inquired, averting her eyes away from Lapis's being.

"I..." Lapis struggled to answer, knowing very well that she did want to kiss Kazuma and that she knew Ayano was not very supportive of what the two were bound to do.

"It-it's fine. Ahaha." Ayano said waving her hands defensively, trying to reassure Lapis that she wasn't at all fazed by the idea. Ayano then dimmed her head a little. "Anyways... It's not like it is a _real_ kiss- you two are only acting." Lapis wavered to answer. She kept her eyes on the mirror. Her eyes suddenly landed upon her very own lips. She fashioned a light peach colored lip-stain, which complimented her fair skin. _**Kazuma... **_His name daunting her mind as she began to believe that she really wasn't going to have her happy ending kiss with the man in which her soul was bind to by the memories in which love had touched the two. A tear rolled down her cheek. She flashed Ayano a quick smile.

"I guess not, haha." She replied half-heartedly.

_Present time, in the depths of Bernhardt's void..._

"You said you wouldn't dare harm a soul! You said you only wanted Enraiha and that was that! You didn't have to come into the mortal world and cause such a scene... And now you've taken me as well as the successor of the Enraiha as bribe to get that Enjutsushi user to come here! And for what? To play your petty little games!? You are a sick man Bernhardt! A truly sick, vulgar man!" Lapis cried.

"That's enough. Enough, Lapis." Bernhardt swirled his glass of wine as he walked 360 degrees around Lapis' bounded figure. She was chained to a pole, upright, all limbs restrained. "It would pain me to see to it that you are slain before all the fun begins." No hint of remorse was present in his voice. Lapis scowled at him.

"Where is Ayano?"

"On the other side of that wall." Bernhardt nodded to the wall on his left.

"AYANO! AYANO CHAN!" Lapis yelled with all her might.

"You fool! She cannot hear you. She is in a different sub-void. I contemplated a rather amusing game for that Yagami, Kazuma to take part in and guess what is the prize?"

"Knowing you, there's always a catch."

Bernhardt chuckled. "My darling Lapis. Don't worry much. If that pitiful Fujutsushi user gives in to his formal desires, you will be saved. If not- If he chooses the scarlet haired other, then..." Bernhardt closed in on Lapis. His eyes meeting with hers. His honey-gold penetrating her deep pools of lilac. He twisted a few of her amber locks of hair between his fingertips. "Well, let's hope remnants of that Tsui-ling remain after the-"

"Bernhardt Sama, the contractor has arrived." Bernhardt had a few youma working for him.

"See to it that he has trouble entering." He gave Lapis a malicious grin. "You, out of most should know that I favor to give my guests a workout before they come in and sit for tea."

Lapis cringed, glaring daggers at her captor. _**Hurry Kazuma... Save us... **_Lapis eyed the left wall of the room, a sullen look laced onto her face. "Ayano... Gomen."

**Again I apologize for my long absence! I will try to have part 2 out as soon as I possibly can! Thank you all so much! The PMs and the reviews were a lovely thing to come back to after my leave! I- I just can't tell you guys how content I am to be back. (: Please look forward to more! Oh and for those whom were asking me for the "missing" chapters. When I make author's notes, I usually delete them, as to not spam the chapters of the actual story. So uhm, yea.**

Chapter 30: One or the Other? [Part 2]

**Feel free to let me know what you think! C:**


	30. An Authors Wish

**An Author's Wish.**

**Long time no post, my loving readers. You may have all been weary of my return, since I keep ignoring my promises to you all in wanting to complete this story and in the process, I proposed a revamp of a large magnitude. Well here, let me again, explain myself:**

**1. I am the author of this story.**

I know what I want for this story and what I did want for this story. And why I want to revamp it, will be explained in full in a bit. However, just know that I am writing this story in a way, that if I was the reader of this story, that I will be able to understand what the author is conveying to me and be able to get a feel to what the character's feel. No one and I repeat NO ONE, is in charge of how I want to write and what track I am leading this story to. These are all completely my concepts with the background aid of the anime/characters. (The following statement is to one particular reader, who ignorantly bashed the way I was writing this story and kept telling me what I SHOULD do and did it for EVERY FUCKING CHAPTER. His or her anonymous reviews were deleted.)

If you think you can do a better job? Go a-fucking-head. Go. Go write yourself a decent "Season 2" for Kaze no Stigma, if you think mine is not justified. You be under the stress of hundreds- thousands of readers, if you can ever gain such a fan base, in wanting to write a sequel to a beloved anime.

**2. I regret letting my fans and other authors influence me.**

When I started writing this story, I was about 13. I was just a young teenager who could easily be influenced by anything. However, I tried to keep true to what I wanted for this story- And I honestly thought that this story was going to go nowhere, but it didn't. It kept growing as my fan base grew and my love and my want for making this story great for my readers pressured me. And with reading a lot of other fanficts, I think the idea of using a lot of fluff and lewd acts, like some of the authors who's stories got popular because of those reasons, just sort of got imprinted in my mind. I did not want this though, or I just did not do a good enough job of balancing the fluff/lewd acts. And now that I have matured, I do not see the purpose in most of the scenes I have written with those intentions.

Which leads to...

**3. I am revamping almost all chapters because:**

As you've seen in my later chapters, my writing has matured. I want my whole story to be up to par with my current writing. And my readers, you guys, deserve an amazing sequel to one of Japan's greatest unfinished anime. Kaze no Stigma, to this day, is still my number one favorite anime and no matter how much more anime I will watch, this anime will always be number one in my book. It was the perfect balance of action, romance, comedy, slice of life, etc, etc. It was perfect. So I have to make sure I do this masterpiece of an anime justice by rewriting my earlier chapters and making my true intentions for this story be realized.

In the end it may become a different story leading up to what I know will be concrete. I'm pretty sure, I'm keeping the Lapis/Tsui rin and Kazuma Subbing arc. Chapters 16 onward may stay the same (With the exception of Ch.19 and a few others). Everything else, is fresh game for me to change up. I feel like I was ruining Ayano's and Kazuma's character development from the anime and then after just forcing them into a relationship. I didn't want that. I just wanted them to grow. And now, I will convey that, with my rewriting.

**And now, I want to say a big thank you to all of my readers, new and old. I care for every one of you. And I hope you continue to support me as I take you guys on a big transition in revamping this fanfict- it's not just a fanfict. I'd like to think of it as my interpretation of the sequel that we, the readers/watchers of the manga/anime never got.**

**So much love!**  
><strong>-Casey Chan<strong>


End file.
